Foolish Heart
by starrynight2010
Summary: After a tragic accident that left Serena and her younger sister Mina without their parents, Serena vowed to make sure her sister was taken care of. But what happens when her foolish heart wants something it can't have?
1. Chapter 1

1**Foolish Heart**

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon. Was inspired by Teresa Medeiros' _After Midnight_.

_Chapter One: The Letter_

Serena closed the door to her beat up Ford and walked towards the front door of her house; dreading what mail she would find on the other side of it. She knew it was the first of the month and that meant her credit card bill would be there. Though she had assured her sister they had the money for her to go to school, she didn't expect the rent to jump like it did. Though after she had turned their landlord for a date again, she had a feeling it would. Opening the door, she looked down where the mail always landed after it was pushed through the slot in the front door. Serena quickly stacked and picked up the mail, deciding not to look at it until she had fixed herself something to eat. Putting the mail and her purse on the table, Serena turned her attention to finding something to eat for dinner. Opening the refrigerator door, Serena's face fell. It looks like she was having a small salad for dinner tonight. As Serena fixed her salad, she yet again wished her life had turned out differently. She remembered the day when her life changed so drastically.

11111111

Serena's mother's car had broken down last night. So her parents had car pooled to work and Serena was to pick up Mina from practice after her study group. Serena pulled into the high school parking lot and honked her horn. As she waited for Mina to end her conversation with her teammates, Serena's phone rang.

"Hello?" Serena answered.

"Hello, Serena?" A woman's gentle voice asked from the other side of the line.

"Hi, Dr. Mizuno. Did Amy not get home?" Serena asked, worried that her friends wasn't home and her mother was searching for her, "I offered her a ride, but she insisted on walking."

"Oh no, Amy's home. She called me. It's nothing like that. I'm still at the hospital." Dr. Mizuno replied softly.

"Ok, what's wrong then?" Serena asked, trying to figure out why Amy's mother would be calling her.

"It's about your parents, there was an accident." Dr. Mizuno said as gently as she could.

"Ok. ... I ... Uh... I just need to pick them up right?" Serena asked brokenly as she honked for Mina again.

"Serena, it's pretty serious. You and Mina should get down here as soon as possible." Dr. Mizuno informed her.

"What?" Serena whispered, afraid that if she asked louder her body would shatter.

"Please Serena, come to the hospital." Dr. Mizuno said firmly, yet gently.

"Ok, we'll be there soon." Serena said in a rush as she hung up before the other woman could say anything else.

Opening her door, Serena yelled, "Mina, we have to go. Now."

Hearing the urgency in her sister's voice, Mina said a quick good-bye to her teammates and ran to the car, "Sere, what's up?" Mina asked a little breathless.

"I'm not sure, but we have to go to the hospital." Serena answered as she put the car in drive and pulled away from the high school.

It seemed like it had taken hours for them to get to the hospital, at least it did for Serena. They quickly walked into the hospital and asked the front desk where their parents were. That's when Dr. Mizuno walked to them.

"What's wrong with my parents?" Serena asked quickly.

"Serena, Mina, maybe we should sit down." Dr. Mizuno advised carefully.

"No, I want to know what's wrong with them now." Serena demanded, worry making her think irrationally.

"Ok, ok. You're parents were involved in a car accident. From what I can gather from the police, the other driver was under the influence of alcohol and ran in to your parents car at a high speed." Dr. Mizuno explained slowly, making sure they understand.

"But our parents are ok, right?" Mina asked.

"I'm afraid your father died on the scene." she then broke softly.

"What about our mother?" Serena whispered as she held Mina to her.

"Your mother is, she's... She has sever injuries, girls. It's mainly internal. We can't save her." Dr. Mizuno told them brokenly then putt her arms around them as they both began to cry.

"Can we see her?" Serena asked shakily after she had regained some of her composure.

"Of course." Dr. Mizuno replied, "We've given her a lot of morphine to try and make her more comfortable, but she is still conscious and can communicate." added as they walked to their mothers room.

"Thank you." Serena said as Mina rushed into their mothers room, tears slipping down her face.

Serena could hear her mother trying to comfort her sister, telling her it would be ok as the door closed.

"I'll have a couple of beds brought in for you and your sister. And if you want, I can go to your house and pick up things if you need them." Dr. Mizuno offered.

"That would be nice." Serena nodded as she placed her hand on the door knob.

"Ok, I'll be out here when you're ready. You also have to fill out some paper work, but that can wait until later."

"Ok." Serena answered as she pushed open the door.

"Serena, you should know. Your mother signed a DNR." Dr. Mizuno stated intellectually.

"DNR? I know it sounds familiar, but my minds blanking." Serena mumbled.

"A Do Not resuscitate order. If her heart stops, by law, we cannot try to get it started again." Dr. Mizuno explained.

"I see. Thank you. At least I can be prepared for it now." Serena said as she pushed open the door and walked into her mothers room.

After about an hour of crying, Mina had fallen asleep on their mother's bed next to her. Their mother's arm around her baby. Serena sat next to her mother in a chair, holding her hand but looking out the window. Serena felt a gentle squeeze and turned to look at her mother.

"Serena, you know I love you so much. I hate to make you take this on." Serena's mother whispered.

"I know mom. I know you love me. I love you too. Mina and I will be fine." Serena assured her mother, trying to erase the lines of worry from her face. If anything, Serena believed her mother should die peacefully and confident both her daughters would be fine.

"I know you believe this was your fault. It wasn't honey. And I know your father is saying the same thing in heaven." Her mother said suddenly as she squeezed Serena's hand again.

"Huh? How did you know?" Serena asked, a bit shocked.

"A mother always knows." She said it with a smile as she let go of Serena's hand and cupped her cheek. Using her thumb to wipe away the tear falling from her eyes.

"But how could it not? If I hadn't been so selfish and let you or dad take my car. Both of you would be asleep in bed at home right now." Serena sobbed quietly.

"Shhh. It's ok. It's not your fault. You needed your car. Don't for one minute, Serenity, think you caused this. A person using poor judgement did. But if you insist on doing something, take care of Mina." Her mother whispered as she brought Serena's head down to her shoulder, hoping to comfort her and make sure both her daughters knew how much she loved them.

"I promise mom. I'll take care of her, and she'll go to college and be successful." Serena vowed between her sobs.

"I know you will, I know. I love you both so much." She whispered as her grip began to loosen.

"Mom?" Serena asked as she looked up.

"I love you both." Their mother whispered as she gave one last smile as her arm fell away from Serena and the machines began to flat line.

"Mom? Mom!" Serena yelled as Mina woke up.

"No, mom." Mina cried as Dr. Mizuno walked into stop the beeping.

"Help her!" Mina yelled as a nurse walked in after Dr. Mizuno.

"Mina, they can't. Come on. Let's leave them to their work." Serena said softly, sadly.

"What do you mean?!" Mina yelled, "Mom's dying and they aren't helping her."

"Mina, mom didn't want them to help her. She signed an order that won' allow them to help her." Serena explained as smoothly as she could.

"What?" Mina asked, shocked.

"Would you have been able to save her?" Serena asked Dr. Mizuno.

"I don't think so. Her wounds were too sever. I'm sorry girls." Dr. Mizuno answered, "I think you should leave."

"No, I want to stay here." Mina said flatly.

"I do too." Serena stood with her sister.

"Ok. Time of death, 1:35 am. May 10th." Dr. Mizuno stated clearly as the nurse recorded it on the chart she held.

"Do you want some time with her?" Dr. Mizuno asked.

"Yes, please. Just to say good-bye." Serena answered for both of them as Mina threw herself on their mothers body and cried her grief.

"Ok, just, come out when you're ready." Dr. Mizuno said as she gently patted Serena shoulder and motioned for the nurse to follow her out.

Serena went to where Mina laid and knelt next to the bed.

"I will keep my promise mom." Serena whispered as she kissed her mothers cheek, "Come on Mina. We need to let them do their work."

"I love you mom." Mina whispered as she pulled her self away from their mother, kissing her cheek as well.

"Bye, mom. I love you. Send our love to dad too." Serena said as she held Mina to her and walked out of the quiet hospital room.

11111111

Serena looked up from her salad that she had made, rubbing her eyes to get the tears that had run un-checked down her face. The past six years had passed rather quickly in retrospect to how long that night had felt for her. But they had. Mina had graduated from high school and was now in her sophomore year of college. While Serena was hopefully finishing her junior year of college this year. Serena had been a freshmen in college at the time of the accident and luckily she was over 18 when the accident had happen. She was able to take custody of Mina and become her guardian in the eyes of the state. With help from Amy and her mother as well as a few more of her friends, Serena was able to get Mina through high school. But now, Serena felt bad for taking their generous gifts and began insisting on not accepting their gifts of money; though she needed it. It's not that she was ungrateful for the money, it was just too much. So now Serena worked two minimum wage jobs and went to school part time. It was hard, but she's able to afford Mina's tuition, the rent and bills for the house, and her car payment. Serena had become a master at saving every penny and shopping the sales for things they needed. But after their kindly old landlord had decided to move to Miami and give the complex to his son, things has gotten harder. He continuously hit on Serena and every time she would turn him down, the rent would jump 30 to 50 dollars for that month. Heaving a sigh, Serena took her salad to the kitchen table and decided to stop putting it off. Serena looked through the mail and was relived to see her credit card bill, the one that held the amount she had spent on Mina's tuition, was not here yet. Continuing her search through the junk mail, Serena found a letter with familiar hand writing on the front and a return address that made her smile.

It was a letter from Mina.

Letting herself smile for the first time in a long while, Serena opened the letter and quickly read what her sister had wrote. A startled gasp escaped her lips as the letter floated out of her hand and to the kitchen table. The words Mina had written echoing in her mind.

"_I've met a guy. He's sweet and chivalrous. And it seems he owns a lot of stock and has become quite rich over the past few months. Did I mention he was a professor here? Anyway's he wants to meet you, since you're considered my 'parent'. I don't know why though. We only met a few weeks ago, but he seems really in to me. Who know's I could be married in a few months!"_

With her head spinning, Serena sat down.

_I guess I should call Mina tonight and see when I'm going to visit._ Serena thought as she began to eat the salad she had fixed. Grateful for once that there was not food in the house, figuring that Mina would want her to drive up to see her as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Foolish Heart**

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon. Was inspired by Teresa Medeiros' _After Midnight_.

_Chapter Two: Meeting_

Serena called Mina that night. They decided that Serena was going to come up and visit during Spring Break. Serena assured Mina she could miss work for that week; even though their budget was a little tight this month. Spring Break was only two weeks after Serena had gotten the letter. Though in any other month, two weeks would seem very long and tough. Serena would work and go to school, work and school, that's it. But now, knowing that she would get to see her sister, the weeks went by quickly. Serena closed the door to the house, double checked to make sure the deadbolt clicked into place, picked up her duffle bag and began down the stairs to her car. That's when she saw William.

"Ms. Tsukino, just the woman I was looking for." William said in his attempt at suave voice.

"Hello William. I'm sorry, I can't talk now. I have to go." Serena tried to sound polite.

"I'll take just one second, Serena." William countered as he grabbed her arm.

"Ok, one second. But I really have to go." Serena sighed as she put her duffle bag down.

"I understand. I saw you paid your rent yesterday." William smiled as he let go of her.

"That I did. The check did go through, right?" Serena asked, though she knew it did; she checked this morning.

"Oh yes, it went through. But you never pay the rent this quickly." William pointed out.

"I'm going out of town this week. I thought I'd better pay it now as to be sure it wouldn't be late." _And I wouldn't spend the money._ Serena thought after she said it.

"I see. This may sound a little abrupt, but can I possibly see you when you get back from where ever you are going?" William asked.

"William, you are a... nice man, but I can't really have a relationship now. I also am not looking for a date. I've told you before. Please leave me alone." Serena said nicely as she picked up her bag.

"Hmm... Well then. I think the lawn needs some work. Please let me know if you change your mind." William noted as he turned and walked away from her.

Serena sighed as she knew what he meant about the lawn. Any time he said something needed work after she rejected him, the rent would raise. She just hoped this trip to see Mina wasn't going to cost too much.

11111111111

After a three hour drive, Serena looked up to see the ocean. The ocean was always a sign that she was close to her sister's school. Driving down the familiar roads to her sister's apartment. Serena's gaze drifted back to the ocean. The ocean always brought back memories. Memories of an easier time.

"That was the past." Serena told herself as she parked her car along the curb. Refusing to think of the easier times in her life.

Opening her door and grabbing her duffle bag and purse; Serena headed towards her sisters front door. Giving the door a quick knock, Serena stood and waited for her sister to open the door.

Mina quickly opened the door and threw her arms around her sister. Serena smiled as she pushed her sister away from her a little bit and looked at her.

"Ok, ok. Hang on a minute. Let me get a look at you." Serena smiled as she looked her sister up and down.

Like herself, Mina had blonde hair and blue eyes. Though Mina's hair was always longer and her hair held more of a golden hue. Her hair was down to her lower back now. Her eyes still held that twinkle Serena's had so long ago. Mina was only 2 inches shorter then she was, but wearing those heels made them the same heigh.

"Wait a minute. I should be saying that too you" Mina said as she did the same, "Hmm... you having money problems?" Mina then asked as she frowned.

"What?" Serena asked, a little shocked that her sister could tell that just by looking at her.

"You're clothes. They're wearing thin and you look smaller since the last time I saw you." Mina said.

"Money is fine right now. A little tight, I have to admit. But nothing for you to worry about." Serena told her sister firmly as she gave her a reassuring hug.

"If you say so." Mina whispered as she let go of her sister, "You have never been able to tell me if something was wrong." She added as she turned to go into her apartment.

"Well, you're the youngest; you shouldn't have to worry about these things." Serena argued as she followed her sister, "Anyways, I'm not here to talk about my problems. I'm here to meet this mystery man of yours."

"He really is great, Sere. He's smart and funny." Mina began listing.

"I bet he's also chivalrous and caring." Serena finished her sister's list with a laugh, "You always fall for those type of guys, Mina." She then added as she put her arm around her sister.

"Yeah, I do. But this one; he's a good guy, really." Mina assured her.

"That's good. How's school?" Serena asked, already tired about talking about Mina's new boyfriend.

"School's, well, school. You know how it is.." Mina said vaguely

"Mina." Serena responded sternly.

"I am passing my classes; so there's nothing to worry about. My scholarships are still valid and financial aid is still coming in. My GPA and grades won't be that low. Just a little under what they were last semester." Mina assured.

"Ok. If you say so." Serena answered with a sigh as she plopped her duffle bag down in her sisters cozy living room and sat on the small sofa.

"So Sere. I hope you don't mind, but we're going to go out to dinner with my mystery man tonight." Mina shyly informed.

"Tonight? Mina, I would have liked a little more warning then this. What time?" Serena demanded; knowing she must look a little ridiculous with her hair in a quick twist on the top of her head and her worn t-shirt and jeans on.

"In, uh... 15 minutes." Mina grimaced, "But don't worry, we're just going to a laid back hamburger joint. No need to dress up or anything." Mina added quickly.

"Mina." Serena said in a warning tone as she looked at her, Serena's eyes narrowing as if she were looking in to Mina's soul.

"Sere, he really wants to meet you. And, for some odd reason, seems really impatient about it." Mina tried to reason.

"I'm going to go and change into something I haven't been sitting in for three hours and brush my hair. I must love you or something." Serena shook her head as she took her duffle bag into the bathroom and closed the door. Shaking her head the entire time.

"You're my favorite sister Serena." Mina yelled.

"I'm your only sister." Serena replied as she pulled out a wearing thin blue button up blouse that she would have to ware a tank top under and a hole-less pair of what used to be dark blue jeans.

Taking her hair out of the twist she had put it in while she was stuck in traffic earlier, Serena quickly brushed out her long blond hair. Once it was down, Serena looked at it. She never could have the healthy golden shine Mina did and it was always naturally curly. She could never have her hair down and simply ties with a bow like Mina did. It would curl and frizz. No she had to always have it up. Tonight, she decided to put it up in pigtails. Since she hadn't done that in a long time.

"Serena, he's here." Mina called as Serena finished putting up her hair.

"Ok, I'll be right out." Serena answered as she took one last look in the mirror and turned to open the bathroom door.

"Sere, this is Max and Darien. Max, Darien, this is my sister Serena" Mina introduced them.

Serena stepped forward to shake their hands. The first man Mina introduced, Max, was tall. Taller then Serena, though that didn't say much. He looked to be about 5'11, maybe 6'. He was well built. Probably worked out a little bit. His blond, almost white hair was shoulder length and hung loosely and his eyes were a light blue. Almost as if someone had matched the blue sky on a sunny day to his eyes.

The second man, Darien, was just as tall as Max. But he seemed more imposing. Where Max could fit into any crowd, Darien would draw attention. He was also well built, if not more so; but she couldn't tell with his blazer on. He had short trimmed black hair, a little longer then a military crew cut. But the major difference between the two men was their eyes. Where Max's were a light sky blue, Darien's was a dark midnight blue. Like a fathomless pool you could fall into.

"It's nice to meet you, Serena. Mina can't stop talking about you." Darien said as they shook hands.

Serena could have sworn she felt electricity jolt through her at his touch, but when she looked up to meet his eyes, she could see no tell-tale sign that he felt it too.

"Really, what has she been saying? Nothing too bad I hope." Serena responded with a smile as she glanced to Mina.

"Sere, you know well enough what I say when I talk about you. How you took care of me. How you've been my rock all these years. How I would never have made it this far without you." Mina answered with a smile as she came to hug her sister.

"Oh Mina. Come on. Let's not get all sentimental now, we have to go to dinner." Serena said softly as she hugged her back.

"Of course. We better get going." Mina sniffled.

"Has Mina told you about the place we are eating?" Max asked once the sisters had parted.

"Kinda, she said it was a small burger place." Serena answered as she picked up her jacket and purse from a chair.

"Yea, it's pretty popular. It's also really good and near campus." Max said.

"Cool. I don't mind mingling with the younger crowd. As long as they're not more then, oh, 10 years younger. Then again, that would mean they're in high school." Serena smiled.

"High school crowd?" Darien asked.

"Yea, I'm 25. Six years, six months older then Mina." Serena answered.

"Oh." Darien responded quietly as he climbed into the back seat of the BMW that sat outside Mina's place.

Mina climbed into the front passenger seat, leaving Serena to sit in the back with Darien and Max driving the car.

"You'll have to forgive me if I begin nodding off; there was a lot of traffic on the drive up here." Serena explained quietly to Darien as Max and Mina argued over what to listen to.

"Did you come up just to visit Mina?" Darien asked.

"Well, in a way. I'm also here to meet this mystery man Mina has a crush on." Serena whispered with a wink.

"Oh, she hasn't told you about him?" Darien hinted flatly.

"No, only that he is a professor here and he's very nice. And from what I can tell, he is a good guy. But I need to get to know him better." Serena answered as she looked at the back of Max's head.

"I see." Darien agreed.

"What do you think of him?" Serena asked.

"He's a great guy. I mean, we've been friends a long time now. He's like my brother." Darien smiled softly.

"I can see that." Serena smiled back, clearly seeing the compassion in Darien's eyes.

"So, what do you do?" Darien asked, trying to make conversation.

"As of right now, I'm working as a waitress at one of the local diners, a florist and am a part-time student at the local college." Serena answered.

"Wow, and I thought I had it bad with one job." Darien said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, it's worth all the stress." Serena smiled lovingly as she glanced in front of her at Mina's head.

"I thought she received financial aid." Darien commented, a little surprised that Serena was working more for her sister's education then her own.

"She does, but financial aid doesn't cover housing and living expenses. And if I can pay for it and not have her working; she'll actually finish college." Serena explained quietly.

"How far along are you in your education?" Darien asked, suddenly curious about it.

"Let's see, I'm taking 10 units this semester... I should be at a junior level... I hope." Serena answered after she gave it some thought.

"Mina's going to be passing you in academic standing." Darien pointed out.

"I know. And I'm proud of her. IF anything, I have given her a chance to have a better life." Serena told him.

"You really love her, don't you?" Darien asked, though he already knew the answer.

"She's all I have left. I have friends of course. But she's the only family I have left. I'd do anything to make her happy." Serena said honestly.

" I believe you would. Are you only in town to visit Mina?" Darien asked, hoping to get away from the topic of Serena's family, or lack there of.

"In a way. Mina said she had met a guy and I felt the need to meet him as well." Serena laughed a little, "It's very mother like of me. But I am very protective of her."

"If I were in your situation, I would be too." Darien agreed, "Do you have a guy at home, one that Mina has or needs to meet?"

"No, I don't have time for a boyfriend." Serena shrugged, acting as if a relationship were a necklace in a store window. Something she'd like to have, but wasn't a necessity of life.

"Would you like one?" Darien asked.

"I. Uh." Serena began to stutter, a blush staining her cheeks.

"I mean, as in, would it be nice to have one?" Darien re-phrased his question.

"I don't know. I mean, I am very busy. And I have Mina to look after." Serena pointed out, "It's not like I sit around and do nothing. I work, study, and go to school."

"Of course you do. But don't you wish that for once, you had someone to lean on after a hard day? Have someone to hug you and hold you after a long, hard day at school and work?" Darien asked in a whisper near her ear.

"I wish there were a guy out there that would understand my position in my sister's life and wouldn't require all of my attention as many of the guys around where I live do." Serena answered, whispering as well.

For a moment, Serena allowed herself to think of it. Allowed herself to think of coming home to someone there. This someone had jet black hair and bottomless blue eyes, and happened to be sitting next to her. Serena smiled in spite of herself when she thought of that. To finally have someone take care of her for a little while.

"We're here." Mina announced, snapping Serena out of her little dream phase.

Getting out of the car, Darien and Max walked around the car to meet up with the girls. Serena expected Max to take Mina's hand. Thinking that Max was Mina's mysterious man. Sending a smile to Darien, Serena moved forward to meet him. Only to see him pass her quickly and take Mina's arm gently.

"Oh Sere, I forgot to tell you. Darien's an English Professor. Aren't you still trying to get credentialed to teach English?" Mina asked.

"Yea, Mina." Serena said slowly as she looking what her sister just said.

'_Darien's an English Professor'_ Rang through Serena's mind as she thought back to Mina's letter, ' _Did I mention he was a professor here?_'

"I'm so forgetful, Sere, Darien is my 'mystery man' as you like to say it. I hope you didn't tell him any embarrassing stories while we drove here." Mina smiled as Serena's stomach dropped and her dream turned into a nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

**Foolish Heart**

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon. Was inspired by Teresa Medeiros' _After Midnight_.

_Chapter Three: Dinner and a Walk._

Serena pushed past her shock at her sister's announcement and plastered on a smile.

"Well, at least I now know who he is." Serena said in a tight voice, suddenly wishing she hadn't allowed her mind the chance to daydream.

"Sorry I didn't tell you his name in my letter, or when you called, or even when you got here; but I wanted to make sure you would come to dinner and get to know him a little more before you put on the mom act." Mina explained.

"What mom act?" Serena asked sternly, trying to make it seem like she wasn't hurt at her sister's news.

"You know, the whole measuring him up to be sure he's good enough for me." Mina said as they headed into the restaurant.

"I don't do that." Serena disagreed.

"Right, anyways. As I said before, Darien's an English professor. Maybe he could give you some tips on how to get through the credentialing system." Mina purposely changed the subject.

"I'm guessing your goal is to become an English teacher?" Darien asked politely.

"Yes, eventually." Serena answered, staring daggers at her sisters menu.

"What grade level?" Max asked this time.

"High school. I don't think I could handle anyone younger and I'd care too much about my students to teach college." Serena answered as she gave up on trying to make Mina spontaneously combust with her eyes and looked at her menu.

"That's an interesting way to figure out what level you'd like to teach." Darien commented after a small silence.

"I guess it is. How did you figure out what level you wanted to teach?" Serena asked, showing the same curiosity in him as he did in her.

"I kinda fell into the position I'm in. Liked it, and stayed." Darien answered.

"That works." Serena laughed as the waitress came to get their drink orders.

After the drinks and food were ordered, the four of them had a pleasant meal. Serena found out a lot about Max and Darien. As it turned out, though they were the same age, Max was Darien's English class TA. They had gone to school together and were best friends. She also found out that Max was also taking a few classes to finish up a Masters Degree and was in Mina's math class for some General learning requirement. While Max was busy studying, Darien was in the middle of writing a book, but refused to tell them what it was about. To Serena's dismay, the more she found out about Darien, the more she liked him. She only hoped it was in a 'welcome to the family' kind of way and not in a 'I wish you were mine' way.

"So, now what do we do?" Mina asked as they exited the restaurant.

"I don't know, the night's still young." Max observed as he looked at all the people still out on the street.

"There's a coffeehouse down the street, if you like coffee." Darien suggested.

"Serena lives for coffee." Mina laughed.

Darien raised an eyebrow in question.

"As of right now, I have a pound of coffee at Mina's place that won't last me the week. I drink a lot of coffee. Coffee is like blood to me." Serena explained with a smile.

"Wow, finally someone who enjoys the stuff as much as he does." Max commented, "personally I like tea and hot chocolate."

"Me too. I could never figure out what is so good about it." Mina added on to Max's comment.

"I don't think they'll understand us." Serena told Darien with a roll of her eyes and a smile on her face, "I would love a cup of coffee." She then added.

"As would I. They also serve tea and hot chocolate, if I remember correctly." Darien informed the non-coffee fanatics.

"Good. To the coffeehouse then." Mina said triumphantly and again took Darien's hand.

Serena felt a lurch in her heart region when she saw them hold hand. But brushed it off. She still didn't know Darien that well. That's all it was. Nervousness about who her sister is dating and the fact that it is someone she doesn't know. At least that's what Serena told herself as she walked behind the couple with Max.

Serena stood in awe of all the coffee choices that were laid out before her. Not only was there different types of "specialty" espresso drinks and regular coffee, they had a wall of coffee. Different roasts, decaf, regular. Some from different countries and a lot of organically grown coffee. It was, in her opinion, a dream come true. This place also had free wireless internet, a great atmosphere, and a good crowd of interesting people.

"I was the same way when I first came in here." Darien commented as Serena looked at him wide eyes.

"I have no clue on what I want." Serena gasped as she continued to read all the different coffee.

"Try the dark roast beans from Mexico. From what I understand, they are from a company that is providing jobs in Mexico for local people." Darien explained.

"I guess I will then." Serena smiled, happy that she knew what she was going to drink.

"It's my favorite." Darien smiled as well.

"Mina, what are you going to get?" Serena asked as she turned to look at her sister.

"I don't know. I was thinking of getting the Mexican hot cocoa." Mina answered as she looked at the smaller non-coffee drink list.

"Max?" Serena then turned the question to the last person of their group.

"Oh, just a cup of green tea." Max answered.

"He's kind of a health freak. He always berates me for drinking coffee; I think he only does it because he was able to give up coffee." Darien piped in when Serena looked stunned at his answer.

"I wish I had that kind of control. If I just smell coffee, I have to have it." Serena said as they stepped up to the register to order their drinks.

"Do you want to drink these here or take them to go?" Darien asked.

"I've never really seen this town; when I dropped Mina off earlier this year, I had to leave right away." Serena informed them.

"Why did you have to leave so quick?" Max asked, then looked quickly to Darien and Mina; hopping he didn't insult Serena with his questions.

"I don't mind, Max. Don't worry." Serena answered after looking at his expression, "I had to get to work that night."

"You never told me that." Mina snapped at her sister.

"You never needed to know." Serena replied calmly.

"So, I guess we're going to get these to go then." Darien said tentatively.

"Yes, please. I'd like to look around." Serena responded to him.

"Ok then. I'll get these to go." Darien smiled a smile that made Serena's heart stop.

111111111

"So Serena, you're in school and want to be a teacher, you love coffee and have taken care of your sister for the past few years. What else is in your life?" Darien asked as Mina and Max walked a bit ahead of them, talking about their last math assignment and test.

"Not much that you already don't know. I mean, this is my life. She's my life." Serena told him as she looked at her sister, "I guess you could say her happiness is my happiness. I only want what's best for her and what will make her happy."

"So you're trying to live through her?" Darien asked to clarify.

"Well. I don't know. I've never thought of it that way." Serena considered as she sipped her coffee, "This is really good."

"Don't change the subject, are you trying to live life through your sister?" Darien asked again, though he smiled; glad she liked his choice in coffee.

"Most likely. I'm not sure it's exactly like that; but it's most likely that. I mean, when she's happy, I'm happy." Serena answered cryptically, not sure that was her answer.

"Don't you deserve a life of your own? Finding and having your own happiness?" Darien then asked as he gently grabbed her elbow to make her stop walking.

"You like to ask hard questions." Serena made it a statement as she looked at him questioningly.

"Well, I'm a professor, I'm supposed to make my student's think." Darien countered.

"Fine; though I'm not one of your students, I'll humor you. Like everyone else in the world, I am entitled to happiness for myself. But I feel that my sister's life comes first. Look at me, I'm 25 and what do I have to show for it? No degree, no boyfriend, no career. All I have is Mina." Serena answered quickly and emotionless.

"You're only looking at the things you _don't_ have; what about the things you do? It's obvious you have a sister who loves you, who would do anything for you if you would let her. You have passion, you're set on getting a degree, even at 25. You've lived though a rough life and raised a child you weren't ready for. You may be behind in your studies because of that, but you're persistent in completing your education. You may not have a full blown career, but you have work experience. More then many 25 year olds. And finally, I think you're smart to not jump into relationships. It's good to be cautious." Darien said as he looked into Serena's eyes.

Serena took in his words and had to look away from his eyes so he wouldn't catch the tears that shimmered in hers.

"You've lived a harder life then I could ever imagine." Darien whispered as he gently tilted her head back up so he could look into her eyes and used his thumb to wipe one of her tears away.

Serena looked up to his face and saw the sincerity in his eyes. Suddenly, she was falling into his eyes, losing herself in his eyes. She felt as if the world had dropped away and it was only the two of them.

"Hey you too, speed it up a little." Max yelled back at them, snapping Serena back to reality.

"Come on, we better catch up to them." Serena said as she started to walk to her sister, wiping her tears away quickly.

Before she walked away from Darien, she noticed he had left this reality with her. Serena was suddenly very grateful for Max and his attention to their distance from each other. Because if he had not yelled at them when he did, Serena feared she would regret what happened between herself and Darien if they stayed in their alternate reality.

2222222222

Serena got out of the car the second Max had shut off the engin. Their seating arrangement on the ride home was the same as the ride to the restaurant. Mina had said she wanted Serena to sit in the back with Darien so they could get to know each other better and quicker.

"Hey Mina, can I have your keys?" Serena asked once Mina was extracted from the car.

"Yeah, here." Mina replied as she picked them out of her purse and handed them over to her sister.

"It was nice meeting you Max. Darien." Serena began saying her goodbyes as she stuck her hand out to them.

"It was nice meeting you too Serena." Max returned the pleasantry.

"We'll have to do this again some time." Darien responded as he shook her hand.

"Goodnight." Serena smiled as she turned to unlock the door, knowing her sister was now saying bye and for some odd reason dreaded seeing her kiss Darien bye.

Serena quickly unlocked the door and began to walk into her sister's apartment when she heard the car doors slam and the engin turn on. She turned to see her sister right on her heels. Once in side the apartment, Serena pointed out, " You didn't kiss him goodnight."

"Yeah, we're not at that stage yet. We want to take our time. Mainly because he's a professor at my school and everything." Mina answered with a shy smile.

"Good. Well, I'm going to take a shower and get to bed." Serena sighed out as she picked out her pajama bottoms and a large shirt and headed for the bathroom, still trying to figure out why she was relieved to hear that her sister had not kissed her 'mystery man'.

3333333333

"So Mina, what are our plans for tomorrow?" Serena asked after her sister came out of the bathroom.

"I, uh. Well actually Sere, there's something I didn't tell you. I have class this week. It's only one class and it's only twice this week." Mina blurted out quickly.

"I thought you were on break? And how can you only have one class?" Serena asked, more curious then mad.

"It's a four week corse; the professor didn't really pay attention when he planned out the schedule and we have class. But don't worry, I planned something for you. It turns out that Darien is teaching a class as well, it's a one week Shakespeare class. I thought you'd like to sit in." Mina explained.

"Actually, I would. Thanks Mina." Serena said after she gave it some thought.

"You aren't mad at me are you?" Mina asked quietly.

"No, you know I like Shakespear and now I also get to learn about Darien a little more." Serena answered with a smile.

"Good; we better get some sleep. Class starts at 9 for me and 9:45 for you." Mina informed as she flopped down on to the bed.

"Ok, we better get some coffee, or I will not be liking Shakespear tomorrow; along with everyone else I encounter." Serena warned.

"Duly noted." Mina laughed as she switched off the light.


	4. Chapter 4

**Foolish Heart**

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon or the Shakespeare's 'Romeo and Juliet'. Inspired by Teresa Medeiros' _After Midnight_.

_Chapter Four: Information_

"Serena." Mina whispered near her sisters ear, "Serena, it's time to get up."

"You're too big to throw against the wall. Do you have a snooze button?" Serena grumbled out as she turned over in an attempt to get away from her sister.

"Sorry, didn't come with that. Come on, you gotta get up now." Mina said as she snatched away her sisters pillow.

"Not fair!" Serena moaned as she sat up.

"But it worked. Come on, we can't be late. Or rather, I can't be late which makes it that you have to get up now." Mina drawled out.

"Fine, fine. I'm up." Serena gave up as she rolled out of the bed and headed to the bathroom.

"You've got 45 minutes." Mina called after her sister.

111111111

"Ok, I get out of class at 11:45, Darien's Shakespeare class gets out at 12:30. I have a lab for this class at 12:15 until 1:45. Darien's agreed to show you around after class until I get out of my lab; but just incase, here's the key to my place." Mina explained quickly as she handed Serena her key's as they walked up the stairs to the main campus.

"Right, hang out with Darien until we meet up again, but just in case go home. Got it." Serena simplified.

"Right. Here's your class. Have fun, I gotta go. See ya later." Mina said as she hugged her sister quickly, "Have fun."

"Bye." Serena laughed as she opened the lecture hall door.

Serena walked into the lecture hall still shaking her head, carrying two cups of coffee and a bag filled with a notepad and a couple of pens.

"Hey; good morning." Darien said as he looked up as Serena descended the stairs of the lecture hall, "I thought I heard you and your sister."

"Oh yeah, that was us, more her then me, but yeah. I guess half the campus heard her. Here's some coffee, by the way." Serena smiled as she set one of the coffee cups down on the table in the front of the hall.

"Thanks." Darien returned her smile, " It's very lucky of me that you brought this, I happened to forget my thermos this morning."

"Oh really? Are you normally this forgetful?" Serena asked, suddenly really curious about him again.

"No, not really actually. It's just, ah. Well. I got an interesting phone call this morning that sparked an old flame between Max and myself." Darien answered carefully.

"What kind of old flame?" Serena asked softly, afraid it was something that would break her sister's heart;_ and mine._

"It's something from my past; nothing to really worry about. And no, it's not a past love or anything like that, Serena." Darien answered, reading Serena's expression.

"Oh, I didn't mean that!" Serena said stunned that he was able to read her so easily.

"Hmm. Right." Darien scoffed as students began to come into the hall, "Please, take a seat. Oh, and would you help me with a scene later?" Darien asked.

"Um, sure." Serena smiled, acting as if the conversation before hadn't happen.

"Good." Darien smiled as he lifted his cup to her in gratitude.

Darien's class was a good one, Serena had to admit as she looked over the notes she had taken. He had covered a good portion of the plays, or at least the important ones; Hamlet, A Midsummer Night's Dream, Othello, Macbeth, Julius Cesar, Anthony and Cleopatra, and King Lear; so far. They still had an hour before class was officially out.

"Ok, we've got one more play to cover before I let you go, as well as giving you your assignment." Darien added as a groan was let out from his class, "Oh it's not too bad, now the last play. Everyone has read this play or seen it, I'm sure of this. Can anyone guess it?" Darien then asked the class.

"Professor, is it Romeo and Juliet?" A student asked from the back of the class.

"Yes it is." Darien answered, "I also need help with this one. Unlike the other plays I won't just merely tell you about it, this has to do with the assignment I'm giving to you, I'll be acting a small part of it."

Serena paled as she heard him say that. She had agreed to help him out with one of the plays but didn't ask which one and he hasn't asked for help yet.

"Serena, I could use your help now." Darien said in her direction, flashing her a smile.

"I should have said no." Serena mumbled as she put her notebook down and joined him at the front of the hall.

"Yes, you should have." Darien smiled at her some more, "Ok now, We're going to read a small part of the play. I want you to watch and remember what you see and feel." Darien told the class.

"What are we going to act out?" Serena asked with an eyebrow raised in question.

"We're going to read Act One, Scene Five." Darien answered.

"We're going to read Act One, Scene Five... Wait, NO." Serena said sternly.

"Serena, we have to. It's the perfect scene for the assignment I'm giving." Darien convinced as he held out a copy of the part they were going to read.

"Fine, but no kissing." Serena whispered as she took the part, "I'm guessing I'm playing Juliet."

"Right, unless you want to play Romeo." Darien whispered back.

"No, I'm fine with the part." Serena said as she realized that if she was Romeo, she'd be kissing him, " You owe me." She then added.

"Ok, again. Watch the scene and make sure you remember what you see and feel." Darien reminded to the class, then he looked to Serena, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Serena sighed as she looked down to the highlighted part of the page.

" '_If I profane with my unworthiest hand_

_This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:_

_My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand_

_To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.'_" Darien read off the page, putting feeling into the reading as if he were truly acting it out.

Seeing how Darien did this reading, Serena took the hint and put in the same amount of enthusiasm,

" '_Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,_

_Which mannerly devotion shows in this;_

_For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,_

_And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.'_"

" '_Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?'_" Darien responded with the lines, his eyes leaving the page to look at her.

" '_Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.'_" Serena looked up as well, getting caught in the moment of the play. Feeling as Juliet would feel. Even striding away from Darien in a pissed off kind of way

" '_O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;_

_They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.'_" Darien acted out, not even looking at his page. Bringing the words out of his memory following her across the room

" '_Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake.'_" Serena also stopped looking at her sheet, caught in Darien's gaze as he continued the part, matching her step for step around the room; though giving her space as if he enjoyed the chase.

" '_Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take._

_Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged'_" Darien said the final line as he closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to hers.

There was a few surprised gasps, one single whoop and Serena's heart pounding in her ears as Darien kissed her. As he broke away Serena remembered they were doing a reading and turned away from him to read her line off the page.

" '_Then have my lips the sin that they have took.'_" Serena whispered out, though she knew the class knew what she was saying.

" '_Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!_

_Give me my sin again.'_" Darien said the line smoothly and quickly as he turned Serena around and kissed her again.

Again, the class reacted, this time a few claps had appeared in the crowd. A loud cough had Darien drawing back from Serena.

"Uh." Serena breathed as she realized she had closed her eyes and moved to put her hands on his chest, " _'You kiss by the book.'_" She then said softly as she glanced down at her page, finishing the highlighted portion of the reading.

The two of them stood like that for a while after she finished her line, facing each other. Serena looking up to Darien, forgetting about the class that sat watching them.

"Professor?" One student cautiously said.

"Right, thank you Serena." Darien said a little hoarsely, "Now, your assignment is to write a one page paper on the emotions Shakespeare was trying to get you to feel in this and his other plays; and I won't accept 'I don't know' or 'love' or any other obvious answer. See you on Wednesday." Darien dismissed the class as Serena blushed and started walking back to her belongings.

"Serena, thank you, for playing the scene with me." Darien thanked as the hall emptied.

"No problem. Really, it was nothing." Serena responded softly, not meeting his eyes.

"Serena, I uh, I know you said no kissing; but I, uh, got swept up in the part." Darien tried excusing his actions.

"I, um, I understand. I think I was too. If anything I'm as guilty as you are, I didn't stop you." Serena told him.

"Right, well, Mina has lab until 2; would you like to get some lunch with me?" Darien asked.

"I, um." Serena thought it over, '_just in case, here's the key to my place_'

"There's this little Thai place I've been wanting to try, but Max isn't all that into exotic food; though I don't believe Thai is exotic." Darien said temptingly, "Do you like Thai?" He then asked after a thought.

"Yeah, I love Thai." Serena answered his second question.

"Ok, so would you like to join me?" Darien asked again, noticing she had avoided his first question.

Serena flipped the pages of her notebook over to close it properly and gathered up her pen and highlighter while she thought about her answer to Darien's question. She did want to go out to lunch with him. But they had just kissed; not once but twice. And it didn't feel like a because-we're-acting-out- a- play kiss, it was a full on kiss. As if it could have come after a second or third date kiss. And she wanted another one. A third one. When she really shouldn't have done the first two.

"Come on, my treat. As a thank you, for acting out that scene." Darien said, trying to lure her into going.

"I don't know. I mean, I want to but you did assign a paper for the next class." Serena pointed out.

"That was for the students. For the ones who want the credit from this class. Not for you, Serena. Though I'd love to read what you think about emotion in Shakespears' plays." Darien commented, "Come on, it's only lunch; and Mina made it very clear to me that she wanted you to have fun."

"She could never understand that I'm happy with a book and cup of coffee." Serena laughed a little, even though her head and heart were in turmoil.

"I'm the same way. Come on, don't make me beg. Anyways, Mina could be calling the house making sure you're not there." Darien pointed out.

"Ok, let's go eat." Serena caved in to her heart.

"Good. And now we're off." Darien said as he picked up his jacket and walked back to her to escort her out of the hall.

222222

Serena and Darien walked to the restaurant; Darien leading them through the maze of staircases and building that made up the campus.

"I know this seems a little confusing and we're going up and down a lot, but this is the fastest way there." Darien smiled.

"I bet. So what were you doing before you started here?" Serena asked as the walked.

"I was, uh. I was abroad. Max and I were, abroad." Darien answered.

"You and Max?" Serena questioned, finding it odd that these two men seemed to do everything together.

"He's my best friend. We've been through a lot together. He's helped me through a lot of stuff in my life. I know I can trust him with my life and with anything I tell him." Darien answered.

"I completely understand. That's how my friends back home and Mina are to me." Serena agreed, knowing what he meant.

"Well, it's nothing like what you've been through; but it has been a lot. He's more like a brother to me then a friend." Darien said as they walked thorough one of the gates of the campus.

"Yeah." Serena smiled as she thought of her friends and how close they were.

"Well, here we are." Darien said as he stopped in front of a small building with about 10 tables in it.

"This is nice." Serena smiled as she looked into the restaurant, "I like these small places."

"So do I. Come on, we better get going if we want to meet Mina at the right time." Darien smiled as he held the door open for her.

33333333

"So has Mina told you about the Mid-Summer's Night social that's being held on campus this weekend?" Darien asked as they ate their lunch.

"No, she hasn't. She told me to being some, how should I put this, 'dreamish' clothing." Serena said as she twirled some pan-thai on to her fork.

"'Dreamish'?" Darien raised one eye brow, needing an explanation.

"Well, she didn't flat out tell me that something was going on, but she did say that we may go out dancing and the theme to the place was foresty/fantasy." Serena tried to explain, " In fact she had to explain it to me too."

"I bet, 'Dreamish'. Never heard that before." Darien commented as he ate some of his panang-gai.

"She likes to make up words; uses the 'if I use it in a sentence then it's a word' logic." Serena laughed.

"What else can I learn about you? I see now that you like Thai food; what other kids of food do you like?." Darien asked as he sipped his Thai ice tea.

"I like a lot of food, a lot of different food. I, of course, love sushi. Greek. I want to try Indian food and possibly Indonesian. I love burgers. Most German and Swedish/Danish food I like. And I absolutely love Mexican food." Serena answered his question with enthusiasm.

"Wow, a woman after my own heart." Darien muttered to himself, though taking in Serena's shocked expression, he gathered she heard it too.

"Mina is about the same; except she doesn't want to try Indian and Indonesian food." Serena quickly added.

"You two are more alike then I thought." Darien observed.

"Well, yeah. I mean, just because we were born so far apart doesn't mean we have to be different; though we are in many ways."

"I've seen that too." Darien smiled at her the waiter came by to clear they're now empty dishes, "So, what do you think about emotion in Shakespeare's' plays?" Darien asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"You really want to know what I would write, don't you?" Serena asked with a laugh as he smiled back at her, "Well, the emotions he uses are very human; love, anger, hatred. All are still apart of life today. He also likes to add a lot of loyalty into his plays. A trait many people hope is still in today's society." Serena answered, "Of course that wouldn't be all I'd write, but that's the main point of it."

"I see, and I completely agree with you."Darien smiled.

"Really?" Serena asked, a little shocked he agreed so whole heartedly and quickly just off the little she said.

"Yeah. And that's what I would be looking for when my students turn in their papers tomorrow. Those are the main traits Shakespeare shows and those are the ones we went over in class. If we had time, we could have kept going with the scene and they would have seen Juliet's predicament about being in love with Romeo and wanting to honor her family." Darien answered.

"I now know a class I'd do well in." Serena smiled.

"I have no doubt that you'd do well in any class you take." Darien responded softly, "We'd better get going. " He then added.

"There are some classes I don't do well in. So, please don't think I'm perfect." Serena smiled as they stood from the table and she put on her coat.

"What classes?" Darien asked as he put on his jacket.

"Though I like math, I have some problems there. I definitely stay away from physics. And most Geology classes bore me to death." Serena answered.

"How can you not like physics?" Darien asked surprised as they walked out of the restaurant.

"I just don't get it. I also think that I dislike it because I had a bad teacher in high school. It just never stuck." Serena shrugged off her dislike easily.

"Physics is actually one of the subjects I like most." Darien commented quietly.

"Well, I can see that we'd never be in the same class. You were probably one of those AP or honors physics students, weren't you?" Serena asked with a smile.

"Oh yeah, the biggest." Darien answered with a smile as well. There was something about her smile that was contagious; even when she was mocking you.

"If you like physics so much and you're good at it; why are you an English professor?" Serena asked.

"As I said last night, I just kind of fell into it and liked it. So I stayed with it; though I may have to end my career soon." Darien answered honestly.

"Why do you have to stop being a professor?"

"Family obligations. That was the phone call I got. It was from my sister; she still lives with my parents. In a way." Darien answered.

"Is everything alright at home?" Serena asked, worried something was wrong.

"Oh no. It's nothing like that. Everything's fine. She was just reminding me of a few things." Darien assured her.

"Ok. That's good." Serena sighed as they came up to the classroom Darien was teaching in.

"Hey guys." Mina waved at them from a bench near the classroom door.

"Hey, I thought you were in till 1:45." Serena said as she checked her watch, it was 1:30

"Got out early. How was class?" Mina asked.

"Good, I actually learned some stuff about Shakespeare." Serena commented.

"Well, what do you know? Darien, you should take that as a great compliment. I swear, Serena knows everything about Shakespeare." Mina babbled

"I was wondering how you knew exactly what was going to happen during the reading we did." Darien commented, reminding Serena of her sins of the day.

"You did a reading? What play did you guys do?" Mina asked curiously.

Serena tried to hide her blush before anyone could catch it. Luckily Mina was distracted by someone waving to her to notice; but Darien didn't.

"We read from Romeo and Juliet. The scene when Tybalt kills Mercutio." Darien answered, choosing to describe the scene to Mina then giving her the scene number.

"Oh. So who played who?" Mina asked as they began walking to the parking structure.

"I played Mercutio and Serena played Tybalt." Darien answered.

"Fun. So Sere, what do you want to do tonight?" Mina asked.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to just hang out; just the two of us." Serena said as nicely as she could.

"I don't mind. In fact that works out best. I have some papers to grade and stuff." Darien answered; the look on his face made Serena believe the stuff was his family.

"Perfect. I guess we'll see you tomorrow then." Mina chirped.

"Yeah, I learned a lot in class today. See you tomorrow." Serena added.

"Bye girls." Darien said as the separated at the elevator of the parking structure.


	5. Chapter 5

**Foolish Heart**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

_Chapter 5: Falling_

"So, where did you guys go after class?" Mina asked as she brought some napkins from the kitchen to use while they ate their pizza.

"We went to this Thai place off campus. It was pretty good." Serena answered.

"Cool, I know Darien's been bugging Max about this place, but Max isn't into exotic food." Mina commented, "I don't know how those two are friends."

"Yeah, so how was class?" Serena asked,

"Over, thank god. I want to know about your day. For me, it was like any other day; it's not every day that my favorite sister has a class with a great professor." Mina pushed for details.

"I'm your only sister, but my day was fun. You know I love Shakespeare; so it was perfect. And being able to get to know Darien a little better was cool too." Serena smiled as she recalled her day then snapped herself back to this reality.

"Hmmm…… you were smiling. It must have been a really good class…… or was it someone in the class?" Mina asked with interest.

"There was a moment with one guy. But nothing's going to happen." _Because he's dating you_. Serena thought.

"Really? Who is he?" Mina practically yelled.

"Mina, it's nothing. Now, about this Mid-Summer's Night Social; you said 'Dreamish'. We should make sure I brought something appropriate." Serena changed the subject quickly.

"Oh Sere, you think you can fool me. I'll find out who it is eventually; but I'll let it slide for now." Mina smiled innocently at her sister, "And I'm sure you brought something appropriate, but we could check to be sure." Mina added as she jumped up from the couch and rushed into her bedroom.

Serena followed her sister, slightly shaking her head. No matter how old Mina got, she always seemed to act like a child; easily excited, easily disappointed.

"Let's see; oh you brought this one." Mina said as she pulled out a white gown that had gold embroidery hem on the bust of the dress and flowing fabric. The neck was square cut and had slightly puffed out sleeves.

"Yea, well, it was the only 'dreamish' thing I had. If you don't remember I was supposed to wear it that weekend for Amy's garden party." Serena said softly as she touched the soft fabric.

"I remember. You know what else I remember; I remember mom saying that clothes were meant to be worn. She would have loved to see you in this." Mina whispered.

"I miss them." Serena said suddenly.

"I do too. But look at us now. We're doing fine and I know they'd be proud of us, proud of you." Mina encouraged her sister.

"Thanks, Mina." Serena smiled.

"Ok, so lets make sure this still fits." Mina suggested as she held the dress out.

"Yeah, lets." Serena agreed as she took the dress and headed to the bathroom, "What are you going to wear?" Serena then asked through the bathroom door.

"Oh, I don't know; I was maybe thinking of wearing a white top, white pants and my green shawl. You know, like a modern goddess or something." Mina answered as she waited for her sister to come out.

"Goddess, I would have thought you would have wanted to be that." Serena muttered as she opened the door.

"I heard that. Wow. You look like a princess, Sere. Really." Mina smiled as she looked at her sister.

"Really? Does it look like it fits ok? The bust is a little tight, but I can live with it." Serena smoothed the dress as she twisted a little.

"Yes, Sere. It looks great. Whoever that boy you like is, I hope he gets to see you in this." Mina smiled as she pulled a white rose out of the vase of flowers on her table and put it behind her sister's ear.

"He probably wouldn't notice me." Serena smiled as she turned to look at herself in the mirror.

"He's blind?" Mina asked as she stood behind Serena.

"Ha-ha, Mina. It's just; I don't think he'll notice me." Serena tried to explain and she smiled to her sister through the mirror, "I better get out of this before I get it dirty or something."

"Yeah, I guess you should." Mina agreed as Serena waked to the bathroom, "You know Serena, I hope you're wrong. I don't like the thought of you alone and always working." Mina called after her sister.

"Excuse me?" Serena yelled from the bathroom.

"It's just, I don't want you to be the crazy cat lady who never married because she had to take care of her successful sister." Mina said as she walked to the bathroom door.

"Mina, you know my views on relationships and stuff." Serena said softly through the door.

"Yeah, I know that you don't believe that everyone is meant to be happy, that not everyone is meant to be in a relationship." Mina answered her sister's unasked question.

"Well, don't make it sound like a bad thing." Serena teased as she opened the bathroom door.

"Sere, really, I want you to be happy. You deserve it." Mina told her sister quietly, "You always put everyone else before yourself."

"I do not." Serena tried to argue.

"Oh yeah? What about your senior prom?" Mina asked

"That was years ago, Mina." Serena pointed out.

"But it was your Senior Prom. You didn't have to travel with the team. We could have found someone else." Mina explained.

"But I knew you wanted me there." Serena shrugged off the sacrifice.

"I was young and thought that that one game was the most important thing in the world." Mina countered, "I didn't understand what your senior prom meant."

"Mina, my senior prom meant nothing to me. I wasn't planning on going; even before mom and dad died." Serena snapped at her sister.

"I didn't know that." Mina said quietly.

"I never told you. So like I said, I've never really given up anything." Serena smiled.

"No, you've given up a lot, Sere. You've given up college; you've given up your dreams." Mina whispered.

"No, I didn't Mina. I really didn't. My dream just changed." Serena said sweetly.

"What's your dream now?" Mina asked.

"My dream is to see you happy; to be successful. That's my dream." Serena told her sister as she pushed her hair back, "And it's coming true."

"You really are stubborn, you know that?" Mina whispered as she smiled at her sister.

"Yeah, I know. So, now what?" Serena asked as she returned her sisters smile.

"Well, I have some movies and ice cream. And tomorrow we can go and hang out downtown before the social." Mina suggested an entire itinerary

"Well, aren't you organized; for once." Serena teased as she walked over to Mina's DVD collection.

"I learned from the best." Mina smiled as she hugged her sister and helped to pick out a movie for them to watch.

111111111111

The next morning, Mina and Serena left Mina's apartment heading for the downtown area of the small town Mina lived and went to school in.

"I really don't know why all these people are here." Mina said sympathetically to Serena.

"It's fine Mina, I'm just glad we decided to walk then drive, finding parking here would have been horrible." Serena smiled at her sister.

They continued to walk along the crowded street, looking into the small shops they passed and considering maybe finding a place to have some breakfast.

"I know why there are so many people here!" Mina said excitedly.

'Really, want to share with the class Mina?" Serena asked with a smile.

"Ok," Mina responded sarcastically, "The farmers market is today. I'm pretty sure there's a booth there that sells some breads and freshly made pastries; we could go check it out." Mina then suggested.

"That sounds great. Have you ever been to the farmers market?" Serena asked.

"No, but I've been wanting to. I guess now's the best time." Mina smiled as they began to walk with the crowd to the center of downtown where the market was located.

As soon as they entered the main downtown square, they could see why the farmers market was so popular. There were dozens of booths, their tables weighed down with fresh vegetables and fruits. A few booths were special booths; holding things like olive oil, nuts, plants, and baked goods.

"Wow, I can see why it's so popular." Mina said as they walked to the baked goods booth.

"Oh yeah, farmers markets have become really popular lately; especially because of rising prices." Serena remarked.

"You know a lot about this." Mina sounded suspicious.

"I just know a good deal when I see on, mina. That's all. Hey, isn't that Darien and Max?" Serena asked as she pointed out two men 20 feet in front of them.

"Oh yeah, it is! Max! Darien!" Mina called as she grabbed Serena's hand and rushed forward.

"Oh, hi girls, I didn't know you guys were coming to this morning." Darien said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, we didn't plan on coming to the market we just kind of did." Mina smiled at Darien.

"Cool, we were just going to pick up some pastries for a quick breakfast, would you like to join us?" Max asked, looking at Mina.

"Sure, we were going to do that ourselves." Mina smiled at Max, "Sere, why don't you and Darien go and find a place to sit while Max and I get the pastries." Mina suggested as she and Max turned toward the booth.

"I guess we will; since you left us with no choice." Serena laughed as she turned to Darien.

"I'm guessing she does that a lot?" Darien asked amusement in his eyes.

"Oh yes, she does when she wants something." Serena smiled, "You know, it's interesting; why aren't you jealous of Max? He seems to be spending a lot of time with Mina." Serena commented.

"Why would I be jealous? They're dating." Darien answered.

"But, the other night she introduced you to me as her boyfriend and Max as a friend." Serena pointed out, thoroughly confused.

"Yes, about that. I was as surprised as you were the other night. It seems that Max and Mina have been planning this for awhile now. They went behind both our backs to try and get us together. They believe we're lonely." Darien answered.

"Why didn't you tell me yesterday?" Serena asked, knowing that they had had a full day alone together.

"Max threatened me with….. Well, with making my family obligations happen faster, in a way." Darien answered cryptically, "He told me if I said a word about their little plan to you he'd make time speed up if he had to as punishment to me for ruining Mina's surprise. He really hates having her be disappointed."

"I can understand that. They think we're lonely?" Serena asked, changing the subject slightly.

"If they're going through all of this, then I guess so." Darien answered.

"Hmm... I like being with you, Darien." Serena said after a pause.

"I like being with you too." Darien responded as they looked at each other.

Serena felt like she was falling into his eyes again, she felt herself begin to lean forward and her eyes close, preparing for his kiss when suddenly a flash made her straighten suddenly.

"Prince Endymion, is it true you are ascending the throne this summer?" A reporter asked as Darien put his arm over his face, grabbed Serena by the arm and ran toward Max, who already had his cell phone out and was calling for back up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Foolish Heart**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

_Chapter Six: Explanations_

Max grabbed Mina by the arm as Darien and Serena come towards them and pulled out his cell phone, hitting his speed dial while he lead the way to the outer, unblocked streets.

"We've been found out; meet us at 15th and L." Max said sternly into the phone.

"Max, what's going on?" Mina asked as Serena simultaneously asked "Darien, what's going on?"

"We'll explain once we get to a secure location!" Max said as a black SUV came around the corner with police lights flashing on the dash board.

All four of them piled into the SUV, the girls first, then Darien and lastly Max, who pushed the reporters away from the SUV as he closed the door.

"Max, are we secure?" a man from the front of the SUV asked, obviously asking about Mina and Serena.

"Yes, we're secure, Jake. And I am in the car." Darien answered.

"Sorry sire." Jake responded.

"Ok, what the hell is going on?" Serena asked as she looked at Darien.

"Well, as the reporter said, I'm a prince." Darien answered, "And Max is my personal body guard as well as my friend."

"Oh, that's good. I was thinking that maybe you guys were secret lovers or something." Serena mumbled, "So you're a prince. Could you possibly expand a little more?" Serena asked.

"Of course; I am the prince of my country and am assumed to ascend the throne come my 28th birthday. I'm here teaching because my family only thought it fair that I have some time on my own, time to be what I wanted for a while before I had to devote my life to the crown and my born responsibility. My sister has been calling me, reminding me that I have to be home in 3 days to begin preparation on my coronation." Darien informed them carefully.

"Ok, so you're a prince, Max is your body guard, and you're taking over the throne of a kingdom in a few days." Serena said rhetorically.

"Yes, to put it shortly." Darien responded.

"Oh." Was all Serena could respond with.

They stayed quiet for a short time while the SUV drove on.

"Where are we going?" Mina finally asked.

"We are going to a safe house on the outskirts of town." Jake answered from the front of the SUV, "We'll be able to see what damage has been done by those reporters, do damage control if needed, and possibly even issue a statement." He then added.

"I don't think we'll need a statement." Darien commented.

"Sir, I think we might. You were photographed kissing a commoner." Jake said quietly.

"Jake, she is also in the car." Darien snapped, "And I don't believe we will need a statement."

"Yes sir." Jake said quietly, knowing that Darien believed he had stepped out of line.

"Darien, it's ok. I understand." Serena said, putting a hand on his arm.

"We're here." Jake said suddenly.

"Right." Darien said as he opened the door and stepped out of the SUV.

"I wish he wouldn't do that." Max muttered as he rushed out of the SUV and joined Darien who was going up the steps of a stone house, ordinary looking house.

"Sere, what do we do?" Mina asked after Jake had also left the vehicle.

"I don't know. Do you like him?" Serena asked.

"Max?" after Serena's nod, Mina continues, "Yeah, I like him. I would really like to get to know him more though. What about you"

"I like Max as a friend, but I too have to get to know him." Serena answered, knowing that's not what Mina meant.

"I mean about Darien." Mina scoffed at her sister.

"Well, I just now found out about his… bloodline. Oh, and that you aren't dating him." Serena added.

"About that, Sere. I uh. I." Mina began to try and explain.

"It's ok Mina. I understand. Let's go in and figure out what's going on." Serena said softly as she moved toward the open door.

Serena and Mina walked up the steps to the house that the men had just entered.

"Ok, the reporters don't know who the girls are; we'll make sure it stays that way." Serena heard another unfamiliar voice say as they came up to what she guessed was a living room area.

"How are the visuals?" Darien asked.

"Fuzzy, all you can tell is that they have blond hair. Possibly they could get blue eyes. So that would narrow it down to….. Well, 1/100 of the female population, at least." The man answered.

"Thanks Zach." Darien said as he turned and saw Serena and Mina.

"Our identities are safe?" Mina asked.

"For now. I'm going to have Zach drive you back. The Press doesn't exactly know he's connected to me." Darien answered.

"Are you still coming tonight? To the social?" Serena asked as she glanced to Mina for confirmation that she wanted to ask the same question.

"We'll try." Max answered.

"Ladies, if you're ready." Zach called as he walked toward the entrance hall of the house, holding car keys and sunglasses.

"Of course, call me later." Mina said as she looked at Max.

111111111111

"Sere, are you sure they can't find anyone else?" Mina asked, though to Serena it sounded more like a whine.

"No Mina. If they called me, then it means they're out of options." Serena told her sister as she put her toiletries into her cosmetic bag.

"You're staying tonight, right? I mean, it'll be too late if you drive home tonight." Mina pointed out.

"Yes, I'll stay tonight; but I have to leave first thing in the morning." Serena agreed.

"Well, at least they didn't call you yesterday." Mina said, trying to look on the bright side of things.

"Yeah." Serena agreed.

Serena hated lying to her sister. But she knew that this was way over her head. She was getting involved with a prince. Talk about out of her league. As soon as they had gotten back to Mina's apartment, Serena faked a phone call from work; giving her the excuse she needed to leave ASAP.

"Ok, we better get changed and going. We have dinner to catch before we go to the social." Mina said as she held out Serena's dress.

"Ok, I'll get changed." Serena sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to get anymore packing done before the social.

"Good. You have 5 minutes." Mina smiled and ushered her sister into the bathroom.

As soon as Serena closed the bathroom door, Mina turned on the stereo and picked up her cell phone.

"Max, she's running. You have to make it tonight." Mina said after the call was picked up.

* * *

AN:

Look at me go; two chapters! Ok, so I hope to be able to get these out and finished soon.

Also, I'm getting ideas from many different places. But, as always, I'm putting my own twist on things.

Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

**Foolish Heart**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

_Chapter Seven: Leaving_

"We'll be there, I promise." Max said into the phone as he got sideways glances from the other men in the room, "See you tonight, bye." He ended the conversation and closed the phone.

"So, what was that about?" Jake asked.

"Mina would really like us to come to the social tonight. Evidently Serena's been called into work tomorrow and is leaving." Max explained.

"Zach, Jake, get information on the reporters and find out if any of them know about the social. Max, we need to get ready for tonight." Darien said with authority.

"Uh, sir, I don't think it's a good idea for you to go tonight. You're identities been found out." Zach said carefully.

"Zach, I don't believe anyone would want to hurt me here. Half of the students know I'm a teacher here and the other half could care less. Also, my country is peaceful. No one wants to harm me." Darien argued.

"I have to agree Zach. I'll be there as well." Max sided with Darien.

"Ok, we'll check everything. Maybe even set up a diversion to give you some peace. I have some phone calls to make." Zach gave in as Darien and Max left the room to change.

"So, since you are _ordering_ Zach to find a way for you to attend the social tonight, which you scoffed at just the other day, I'm taking it that you want to see Ms. Tsukino again." Max ventured his guess.

"What are you talking about?" Darien asked as he climbed the stairs to the second floor of the house.

"I mean, you are interested in Serena. Dare, you can't fool me. We've been friends all our lives." Max told him as they entered one of the three bedrooms.

"Yes, I'm interested in her Max, if you must know." Darien said, giving up on the façade he was using.

"I knew you were. Why have you been using your diplomatic persona with her?" Max asked as they opened the closet and look for things to wear.

"I didn't see a point in getting comfortable with someone here when I knew I would be leaving. But Serena, she's, she's different. We like the same things, we have these amazing conversations. I mean, it's only been a couple of days, but I feel as though I know everything about her, yet nothing at all." Darien answered helplessly.

"I know what you mean; it's the same with me and Mina." Max smiled at his friend.

"Yeah, those two are amazing. But sadly I don't think Serena wants to pursue anything with me." Darien added.

"What makes you think that?" Max asked, though he knew the answer.

"She's running away. It's obvious she doesn't want anything to do with me. Sometimes I hate my bloodline." Darien snarled as he practically ripped off his shirt to put on a white button down shirt.

"You know, she could be scared." Max pointed out.

"Of what? I've been nothing but nice and courteous to her." Darien snapped, showing off his emotions.

"Not of you, of what you are. Think about it. What if you weren't a prince and Serena was a princess. Wouldn't you be slightly afraid of the responsibility that would come along with being with someone who has the power you do?" Max asked, trying to put things into perspective.

"Yes, I believe I would. Do you think that's why she's running?" Darien asked, his fingers freezing on the buttons he was buttoning up.

"It's a good possibility. What are you dressing as?" Max asked as he looked at what Darien was pulling out of the closet.

"It's the Mid-Summers Night Dream Social. I'm going as Oberon, King of the Fairies." Darien told him with a smirk.

"Well, I guess it's a contemporary King Oberon; I don't think the fairies of the 16th century didn't wear tuxedos." Max commented as he continued to look for something to wear.

"You're just jealous that you didn't think of it first." Darien smiled.

"Right." Max scoffed as he gave up on trying to find something and decided as going as some sort of god.

11111111111111

Serena and Mina made it to the Social in the University Union 10 minutes after it started. Both dressed beautifully, Serena in the dress her mother made her and Mina in a flowing halter cream colored dress. They both had small, detail oriented accessories that complemented their outfits as well as the theme. Mina wore a thin gold chain around her neck and had her hair clipped up with a gold comb; while Serena only wore a thin ivy wreath on top of her head. Mina and Serena walked into the Union and checked their coats, Serena meeting people who Mina knew from classes and around the campus when a glimmer caught her eye. She looked over to where she believed the glimmer came from and saw Darien standing there; he was dressed in a tuxedo and was wearing a crown on top of his head.

_I don't think that's a fake crown_ Serena thought idly as she gently drew Mina's attention to the men who had just entered.

They met halfway between the doors and where Mina and Serena were talking to people.

"You look beautiful." Darien said as he looked her over.

"Thank you. You don't look too shabby yourself." Serena smiled, "Mina why don't we..." Serena began to say as she looked to where her sister was only to find empty space.

"I think she and Max want some alone time." Darien smiled.

"Yeah, they probably do. I guess they haven't really had any since I've come into town." Serena smiled back.

"There's that too. Max and I are leaving at the end of the week. I have business to take care of. Though I hear you too have some business to take care of at home." Darien commented smoothly.

"Oh yes. Work needs me back. Evidently there's a wedding this weekend and they need all the help they can get." Serena said softly.

_It's not a lie, there is a wedding this weekend; they just don't need my help._ Serena reasoned with herself, finding it hard to lie to Darien.

"That's too bad; I really would have liked to spend more time with you." Darien responded, just as softly as Serena had spoken.

"I, uh, I'd like to, uh. Do you want to do something? I mean, the social is nice and everything, but it's feels very high school prom." Serena commented.

"Yeah, I guess it does. Let's go. I can call Max from the car." Darien told her with a smirk as he took her hand and turned back to the doors.

"Why do I have the feeling he won't be pleased with us leaving without him?" Serena asked, knowing that Darien was smirking for a reason.

"Oh, he won't. In fact he'll probably lecture me later on about how this could have been very dangerous and then go into the fact that I'm the leader or going to be the leader of a country and that I need to be responsible and safe, etc." Darien said with amusement.

"You're risking a long lecture to spend time with me?" Serena asked as she felt her cheeks warm.

"Yes. I am." Darien smiled at her, a heart stopping smile.

They walked out of the Union and found Darien BMW and got in.

"So where are we off to?" Darien asked as he put the key in the ignition.

"I don't know. I don't care. Where ever the car takes you, how about that?" Serena responded.

"I like the way you think." Darien said as he started the car and pulled out of his parking space.

Darien and Serena drove around the town and then out to the beach; talking all along the way. Darien had admitted that he had dressed like King Oberon and Serena said she was going for a look after Queen Titania; they laughed at the coincident of their costumes. They talked about books they had read and movies they had seen, Serena talked about rude costumers and Darien talked about boring meeting with court, they went into a discussion about education, and even debated politics. They talked about everything and anything that came to mind. Both thoroughly enjoying the other's company and stand on what they talked about.

Darien, though he knew this before, thought Serena was a highly intelligent woman, even if she hasn't finished college. And Serena believed Darien would make a fine King, taking in her thoughts and even agreeing to some of hers when their ideas differed, believing her idea was better than his own; and admitting it as such.

"Well now what?" Darien asked as they reached the outskirts of town after their drive out to the beach.

"Let's go to your place. You have a place, right? Not just that house that all your bodyguards are staying in." Serena asked.

"Yes, I have an apartment that I share with Max." Darien answered.

"Do you think he'll be there?" Serena asked.

"I can tell him not to be." Darien offered.

"Please do. I want to talk to you. I like talking to you and I think I won't be myself with someone else there." Serena admitted to him.

"Ah, so you slightly change your personality around people." Darien stated.

"Doesn't everyone? I would definitely act different around him. He's dating my sister; I have to be scary and menacing to him." Serena said with a smile.

"And with me? How do you act with me?" Darien asked.

"With you I act like myself. It's odd, I barely know you and yet I act as if I'm with Mina or my friend Amy or Lita." Serena answered him honestly.

"Good, I'm glad." Darien said as the pulled up to an apartment building, "Shall we go up?"

"Of course." Serena smiled as she opened her door and got out of the car.

They walked up to the security door of the apartment building, through the lobby and into the elevator quickly. As soon as the doors closed and Darien pushed the button for the top floor of the building, Serena was having second thoughts.

_What am I doing?_ Serena asked herself as she realized her resolve on leaving had completely left her when he walked into the room back at the University.

"Darien I..." Serena began to state her thoughts when he made his move.

Darien couldn't take it anymore, he had to kiss her. He'd been wanting since his Shakespeare class to kiss her again. This time there was no clapping or gasping; just the sound of his heart beat in his ears.

"Serena, I'm sorry. I…. I couldn't help myself." Darien said quietly as he broke the kiss, suddenly embarrassed at his lack of control.

"Do it again." Serena whispered, breathless from the first kiss.

Darien smiled as did as she requested. He tilted her chin up and kissed her again; this time breaking the kiss because the elevator stopped and the doors opened on his floor. Both smiling, they made their way to Darien's apartment. By the time Darien had unlocked his door and turned on the lights, Serena had had time to think.

"Darien, what are we doing?" Serena asked.

"I don't know. But if you want to stop, we can. I'll be happy to just have a cup of coffee with you tonight." Darien told her with a soft smile as he gently took her hands in his, "Serena, I like being with you. I've never felt this way with any woman before. I don't have to live up to my name or second guess what I'm going to say to you because of expectations you may have of me. With you, I'm relaxed."

Serena stayed silent, not knowing what she wanted to say.

"I hope I didn't just make you uncomfortable." Darien commented as he took in Serena's silence.

"No, you didn't. It's just, I'm not used to a guy being so honest with me and not wanting to get me into bed." Serena smiled at it, thinking that William could learn a few things from Darien.

"What?" Darien asked, automatically going on the defensive.

"It's nothing, Darien. It happens at work." Serena laughed at his expression, "But thank you for looking like you would send your entire army on them."

"I would." Darien muttered as he turned to go into his kitchen, "So, do you want a cup of coffee?" Darien asked.

"That would be great." Serena said with a smile, _if something happens, it'll happen_ she thought to herself.

"What do you do during your down time?" Darien asked as he brewed the coffee.

"Down time? I don't have down time." Serena smiled at him.

"Sure you do. I have down time and I'm getting ready to rule a country." Darien countered.

"I guess I hang out with my friends. Sleep." Serena answered, not really knowing an answer to that.

"What about going out?" Darien asked as he brought out some mugs.

"Well, I don't really do that. I normally don't tell anyone this, but money's tight for me. I pay Mina's tuition when Financial Aid won't cover it." Serena admitted.

"I see. So like I said the first night; you're living through Mina." Darien pointed out.

"Yeah, I always have. It's part of me. I like to take care of people. I take care of everything." Serena said with a sad smile.

"Don't you think you should be taken care of?" Darien questioned as he put the mugs down next to the sputtering coffee pot.

"That's a luxury I can't afford." Serena answered simply.

"Would you let me take care of you?" Darien asked quietly.

Serena thought about an answer to his question. She could hear and feel her heart and head arguing; her head saying no, her heart begging for it.

Darien could tell that she was battling herself for an answer to his question, "You don't have to answer that." Darien then said quickly.

"Yes." Serena whispered, "I like it if someone would take care of me. I wish it could be you."

"Why can't it?" Darien asked, his heart pounding at her response; hearing what it wanted to hear.

"Because you're a prince and I'm a 25 year old college student who cares for her little sister." Serena answered factually.

"What about tonight? Can I take care of you tonight?" Darien asked, knowing it wasn't exactly a proper question given his bloodline, but decided to give is ancestors the bird when it came to anything with Serena.

"My brain screams no, but my heart begs me to say yes." Serena answered softly as she looked into Darien's eyes, "Yes. Please, for once I don't want to be the one with the world on my shoulders." Serena let the wall around herself crumble.

Darien didn't ask her to repeat herself, seeing the resolve in her eyes he went forward and kissed her again. As easily as he could, he backed her into his bedroom, forgetting the coffee he was brewing and the conversation he was planning to have with her on Oscar Wilde.

222222222222

"So I've been banned from my apartment tonight." Max told Mina as they walked around the quiet campus.

"Really? Do you know why?" Mina asked, still trying to text Serena.

"I think Darien and your sister want some alone time." Max answered bluntly.

"Oh. Ok. Max, I've been having second thoughts." Mina said suddenly, making Max's heart skip a beat.

"What do you mean?" Max asked, fearing her response.

"What are we going to do when you have to leave? Where does that leave me? Where does that leave Serena?" Mina asked as she gave up on contacting her sister for the night and looked up; only to see Max's face blank. Evidently they never thought the day would come when Darien, Max, and the rest of their crew would have to return to their old lives; away from the people they met and fell in love with.

33333333333

Darien let his finger tips gently graze Serena's arm as she drifted in-between the real world and the dream world. He felt like he was in heaven, Serena's head was resting on his chest and every few minutes she'd try and snuggle closer to his body. Darien tried his best to not think about 

what was going to happen in the morning. He didn't want to think about how much it would kill him to know that she was leaving.

"Serena, are you asleep?" Darien asked quietly.

"Almost." Serena answered groggily.

"I think I love you." Darien said as he kissed the top of her head.

"I think I love you too." Serena answered with a sigh as she threw her arm over him and snuggled closer to him. A smile curving her lips as she drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Foolish Heart**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

_Chapter Eight: Surprise._

Serena sat on Dairen's bed in a pair of his sweats and one of his shirts. Both were too big on her and she had to pull the draw string on the sweats as tight as they would go to make sure they would stay on her when she mover around. Hearing the shower shut off, Serena looked up from the paper she was reading.

She still couldn't believe the past nights events. It was all too surreal for her. As she continued to ponder her thoughts, the bathroom door opened and Darien stepped out in a pair of gym shorts still furiously towel drying his hair.

"So I was thinking; do you want to see if Max and Mina would like to get breakfast with us? We did kind of ditch them last night." Darien asked as he smiled at her and sat next to her on the bed.

"I think that would be a good idea. Especially since I'm going to have to get into some of my clothing before we go out." Serena smiled back.

"Good. I'll call Max before I get dressed." Darien replied, "Though I like you in my clothes."

"This is going to be fun." Serena muttered with a laugh.

"What do you mean?" Darien asked, slightly confused.

"I mean that I'm going to be coming home to my younger sister in a man's clothing." Serena hinted at her point by raising her eyebrows and shooting a suspicious look at Darien.

"It shouldn't be that hard. We didn't do anything." Darien reminded her.

"I know that, but Mina might not be so convinced." She argued.

"Well, that's up to her. We know we didn't do anything but sit here and drink some coffee and watch some movies." Darien said, trying to avail some of Serena's fears.

"Then fall asleep." Serena added.

"Yes, and fall asleep. As well as say a couple of more things." Darien continued.

Serena blushed slightly as Darien leaned into her and kissed her on the cheek, "I'm going to get dressed and call Max. I'm pretty sure there's still some leftover coffee in the kitchen." Darien then said into her ear.

"Ok." Serena sighed as she got off the bed, hiking up the sweats as she did so.

1111111111111

As Serena sat down at the small table with her coffee, she thought back to the night before and again felt shock at the night's events.

_Flashback_

Darien started kissing Serena and backing her into the bedroom, going as far as pushing her onto the bed.

"Darien." Serena said softly as he shed his tuxedo coat.

"Darien….." Serena tried again as he fumbled with his bow tie, "DARIEN!" Serena said loudly as she placed her hand on his cheeks, bringing his attention to her again.

"What?" Darien asked quietly.

"I can't do this." Serena whispered, afraid of his reaction.

"Do _**it**_?" Darien asked, figuring that's what she meant.

"Yeah. I just…. Can't. I don't want to like this." Serena tried to explain cryptically.

"You don't want to because you're leaving. We're all leaving." Darien said, testing the words to see if that's what she meant.

"Exactly. My brain doesn't seem to work right when you kiss me." Serena smiled at him, glad he at least knew what she was saying.

"Ok, we don't have to do anything tonight." Darien told her sincerely.

"Really? Are you disappointed in me?" Serena asked.

"What? No. We barely know each other. In fact, though some parts of me disagree, this is probably the right choice for us. To not do anything." Darien took a deep breath, "Ok. So why don't we have that coffee I was brewing?"

"That would be fantastic." Serena smiled at him.

"Good. There are some sweat pants and shirts in the top drawer of my dresser. You might be more comfortable in those then this dress." Darien suggested.

"Thank you."

"No problem. I'll get our coffee." Darien said as he left the bedroom.

_End Flashback._

Serena believed that she was unexplainably lucky to have found Darien; yet unlucky because he renewed her faith in men.

"So I completely called what Max would say to me last night." Darien laughed as he came into the living area where Serena was sitting.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked with a matching smile at the harassed look on Darien's face.

"He wants' to _discuss_ my behavior last night." Darien told her.

"In other words lecture you about leaving." Serena confirmed as she put her mug in the sink

"Oh yeah. Oh well, what's done is done." Darien shrugged off.

"So are we picking them up?" Serena asked, while putting on her shoes.

"Yup, we need to leave now. Max said I had better be there in 10 minutes or there would be hell to pay." Darien smiled at the threat.

"Oh boy. He doesn't sound very happy does he?" Serena asked as they left the apartment to go and assure their "guardians" that nothing bad happened the night before.

222222222222

"He doesn't look very happy does he?" Serena asked as they pulled up to Mina's apartment where both Mina and Max were waiting for them.

"Neither does Mina." Darien pointed out.

"Yeah. I guess there's no point in prolonging it." Serena said as they came to a stop.

"Ok, let's go." Darien said as he reached to turn off the car when Max knocked on the back window, wanting Darien to unlock the doors.

"Or not." Darien said as he unlocked the doors.

Mina and Max got into the back of the car, smiling at the couple in front of them.

"Ok, this is beginning to creep me out. You guys should be furious with us." Serena said after 10 minutes of silence in the car.

"Serena's right, Max, you threatened me half an hour ago." Darien added.

"Well, that was before." Max countered cryptically.

"Before what?" Serena asked, afraid of where this was heading.

"Before Max and I decided to get married." Mina said calmly, though still smiling.

"What?" Both Darien and Serena asked.

"Mina and I have decided to get married." Max explained.

"Mina, wait. We have to talk." Serena said immediately as she opened her door and got out of the car.

"I, uh, we'll be back." Mina assured as she too got out of the car and met her sister who was standing a few feet away.

"What?" Mina asked.

"You're getting married?!" Serena asked a little hysterical.

"Yeah, we've decided that it's what we want." Mina answered.

"Are you crazy? You're only 19. You're still in school. He lives in another country." Serena began to list things off.

"I'm going to finish my education over there. And I love him, Sere." Mina tried to talk some sense into her sister, "And like you should be talking, at least I'm in my own clothes."

"Don't change the subject." Serena snapped, "I understand that you're going to miss him when they leave, but getting married isn't the solution."

"Then what should I do? Do what you did? Have sex with him and then leave?" Mina snapped back at her sister.

"We didn't have sex. We fell asleep while watching movies." Serena said sternly.

"But you're still leaving. I don't know how you can do this; you meet this great guy and ditch him two days later because of something he was born into." Mina mumbled.

Serena was speechless at what her sister had said; sure they have had fights before, but nothing like this.

"Mina, could you please unlock your apartment. I need to change and get my things together. I think its best I leave now." Serena then said flatly.

"Sere, don't run from what you don't know!" Mina nearly screamed, bringing the volume of her voice down at the last moment.

"I'm not running from what I don't know, I know exactly what's waiting for me if I stay." Serena whispered as she turned to go to Mina's apartment door.

"Here, Sere. Let me tell the guys." Mina said as she held out her keys before Serena could take a step.

Serena took the keys and opened the apartment door. She walked into Mina's room and rummaged through her bag to find some clothes to wear. As she straightened from her bag, she heard the door close and Max whisper to Mina. Quickly, she gathered the clothing she piled on the bed and went into the bathroom. Serena dressed quickly and as she dried off her face after she had splashed some water on it, she caught her reflection in the mirror.

"What are you doing?" She asked her reflection.

Giving herself a shake of her head as a response, Serena opened the bathroom door and walked out, seeing Mina and Max sitting on the couch in the living room, She turned to go into the bedroom to re-pack her things. That's when she found Darien.

"Hey." He said as she came into the room.

"Hey." Serena responded, trying to sound normal.

"What's going on?" Darien asked, obviously not buying her normal act.

"Nothing, I just have to get back." Serena answered quickly, a little too quickly.

"Right. Now tell me the truth." Darien pressed as he stood so he was in front of her, giving her no choice but look at him.

"Mina and Max are getting married because you guys are leaving soon. It just reminded me that we live in a real world and I have a life I have to get back to." Serena admitted.

"So I wasn't alone last night when I felt like the world was perfect." Darien commented.

"No, you weren't. But the world isn't perfect." Serena gave him a sad, tight smile as she pushed past him to get to her bag.

"Serena, wait." Darien said, grabbing her arm so that the things she was holding fell to the floor, "Serena, last night was the best night of my life and I want to live it again every night of my life. Will you marry me?" Darien asked.

Serena stood there speechless as Darien's eyes locked with hers and waited for an answer.

* * *

AN:

Ok, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it!

I just thought I'd add this at the end.

Thank you to everyone who has left me a comment!

I do read all of them, but find that I cannot keep up with answering all of them. I try to respond to the ones that pose questions that I can answer without giving away the story.

If you have questions or want me to answer a comment, please e-mail it to me or say you want a response and I WILL respond.

Thanks again!

Starrtnight2010


	9. Chapter 9

**Foolish Heart**

Disclaimer: Don't anything

_Chapter Nine: The Hardest Good-Bye_

"Serena, will you marry me?" Darien asked again.

"I can't believe this." Serena whispered as she shook her head.

"What?" Darien asked, not sure on what she meant.

"We've known each other for two days." Serena said, and then gave another sad smile, "I just went over this with Mina." She shook her head again.

"So it's a no." Darien came to the conclusion she was leading to.

"It's a no." Serena told him.

"Well, it was worth a shot." Darien smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry, Darien. It's just. I'm not ready to get married. And we have responsibilities that make marriage between us nearly impossible." Serena explained.

"Not really." Darien tried to argue, "Mina's going to move back with us and her education will be taken care of by Max. If we get married, you wouldn't have to work or anything; I would take care of you."

"That may be so, but I could never live like that. I can't be a trophy wife." Serena told him.

"That came out wrong. You wouldn't be a trophy wife. You'd be my wife. You would help me rule the country." Darien explained.

"I couldn't do that either. Darien, the fact remains the same that I've only known you for a few days. I could never marry someone that I've only known for a few days." Serena said as nicely as she could.

"Again, though parts of me disagree, I understand." Darien sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Where does that leave us?" Darien then asked.

"I don't really know. I guess we just have to say good bye." Serena offered.

"I don't want to say good bye." Darien whispered.

"I do." Serena responded as she placed her hand on his cheek, "I'm sorry Darien. But this is where we have to leave it."

"You really want to leave me." Darien commented, anger beginning to rise in him.

"Yeah, I do. It just seems like the best path." Serena answered.

"I can't believe this." Darien mumbled, mimicking what Serena had said earlier, "You don't even want to try." Darien then snapped at her.

"No, I don't. And now I'm going to leave before you say something you'll regret." Serena said as she zipped up her bag.

"Speaking of regrets, I don't have many, but you're definitely one of them." Darien snapped.

"Something like that." Serena said softly as she picked up her bag, "Bye, Darien."

Serena walked out to where Mina was as Darien felt his knees go weak and force him to sit on the bed.

11111111111

"Hey, I'm taking off." Serena said as she came to where her sister was sitting.

"Already? What about breakfast?" Mina asked.

"No, I can't. I really need to get back." Serena explained.

"You sure they need you?" Mina asked, obviously trying to read Serena and see what was wrong.

"Yeah, Mina. They need me. I really need to go. I'll call you tonight. Ok?" Serena said, knowing what her sister was trying to do and really not wanting to talk about it right now.

"Ok. Have a safe drive. Love you." Mina said, knowing that she wasn't going to get anything out of her sister.

"Love you too. Max, be good to my baby sister." Serena said with a smile as she hugged Mina.

"I promise." Max swore as Mina and Serena parted.

"Bye, Mina." Serena said as she gathered her things and walked out the front door.

"Darien! What did you do?!" Mina yelled once she heard Serena's car leave.

22222222222222

Serena pulled up to her parents' house and turned off her car. Heaving a sigh, she reached over and picked up her bag as she got out of the car. Serena closed her car door and locked her car, 

though not much was in there to steal. Fiddling with her keys as she walked up the path to her front door, she missed the two cars that were parked across the street and the two people who were sitting on her porch steps.

"Sere." A woman with short blond hair and glasses that covered her bluish green eyes said as Serena put her key in the lock.

"Hey Amy". Serena greeted, "Hey Lita." She then added as she noticed her other friend there as well, her brow hair pulled into a pony tail and her green eyes looking at her intently.

"How was your trip?" Lita asked, as Serena opened her front door.

"Oh, it was ok." Serena tried to pass it off as she dropped her bags and flopped on the couch.

"Right, Mina called us. It seems that something happened." Amy told Serena, as she sat next to her on the couch.

"I knew she would find out what happen and then call you guys." Serena scoffed, "I knew this trip would cost me too much."

"Huh?" Lita asked, "Sere, if you need money…" Lita began to offer.

"No, it wasn't a monetary cost. It was a physical cost; an emotional cost." Serena answered cryptically.

"Wait, you mean you met someone?" Amy asked.

"I did. And he was, is, great." Serena said softly.

"So?" Lita asked, wanting more details.

"Well, he has …. Responsibilities. And it was just going too fast. I mean, we almost had sex the other night." Serena said, then winced, knowing she shouldn't have said that last part.

"Almost?" Lita asked, her head turning quickly to look Serena in the eye.

"Almost. We didn't." Serena answered her friend.

"Good. I'd have to kill him if you did." Lita informed them.

"Lita, you couldn't kill him. I wouldn't let you and his bodyguards wouldn't let you." Serena said.

"Ah, so he is a prince." Amy said.

"Yeah, I figured Mina told you. She's already told you pretty much everything." Serena scoffed.

"Not everything. What made you leave so quickly? Mina said you were all set to have breakfast then just up and left." Lita questioned.

"He asked me to marry him." Serena answered, knowing it was useless to try and dance around the subject.

"I see. And you said no." Lita finished.

"It really wouldn't have worked between us. He's a prince and I'm me." Serena told them.

"But, Sere, he could take care of you." Amy reminded her.

"I know he could. And it would be great. But I couldn't live like that. I've lived a hard life and have had to work for everything I need or want. I've done this for so long; I don't think I could live with someone taking care of me. I've trained myself to be self sufficient. I like my 

independence. If I were to marry Darien, I'd have to be some queen and act as a queen does. I'd lose all my freedom." Serena said, basically repeating what had gone through her head when Darien had asked her.

"But you'd be with a man who loved you." Lita argued.

"Sere, you know it would kill us to let you go; especially since it would be to another country. But, do you love him?" Amy asked.

"I think I do. I didn't let myself get too carried away though. I knew I'd have to come back to my own life and leave his." Serena answered

"I know I love you." A voice said before Lita or Amy could respond to what Serena had just said.

"Darien. What are you doing here?" Serena asked, jumping up from the couch and looking at him as he came through the door.

"Serena, I couldn't let you go without knowing why. I know I love you more then I have ever loved any other woman. Why can't you marry me?" Darien asked.

"We have different goals. Or at least different life plans. I want to teach, you're going to rule a kingdom." Serena pointed out.

"That's not happening right now. It's not happening for at least another five years. There's just talk about me taking it now. I've talked to my father and mother; they want me to live my life not dedicate it to the throne just yet." Darien answered.

"That's a big thing, Darien. You are going to rule a kingdom. Maybe not now, but eventually, you will. And if I were to marry you, I'd have to rule it along with you. I don't think, I know I can't do that. Also, with becoming royalty I would lose what freedom I have. I'd have to watch what I say and do because it would reflect on you and your family. And I would lose my goal of helping people." Serena answered.

"I could care less about what you say or do, even if it would reflect badly against me. I would never cage you or tie you to the responsibility of ruling my country with me. And being married to me would give you the chance to help thousands of people." Darien pointed out to her, "Serena, I love you."

"We've only felt these feelings for few days! I can't let myself get attached to something that could just be puppy love and end with you not loving me." Serena shouted.

"I would never stop loving you." Darien vowed.

"You say that now. But I don't think that will always be the case. You're a prince, isn't there some princess you need to marry? I think Jake said it best, I'm just a commoner." Serena answered, "Please, leave."

"Is that what all this is really about?" Darien asked.

"No, this was just the straw that broke the camel's back. I'm sure there's some law about you having to marry royalty." Serena gave a sad smile, "I'm just me, Darien."

"And you're the one I want." Darien whispered.

"I don't believe in fairy tales. I don't believe in love at first sight. It would never have worked between us." Serena said with finality.

"I don't believe that." Darien continued to argue.

"You may not want to believe that and I may be the one you want right now. But that will change. In time, it will change." Serena told him.

"I can see that I'm not going to win you over; at this time. Serena, I will always love you." Darien said.

"Please, don't." Serena whispered.

"I love you." Darien said again, "I love you enough to let you go." Darien added as he turned to leave.

"Darien. I'm sorry." Serena said as he walked through the door.

"I know; I am too." Darien smiled sadly, like he had earlier, and left the house.

"Sere, are you ok?" Lita asked.

"No." Serena simply answered, "I don't think I'll ever be ok. I mean, I just hurt the greatest man I've ever met. He's perfect for me. He values my opinion and thoughts; he understands my rambling on literature. He likes coffee and exotic food!" Serena said as she began to sob.

"Sere, sweetie, is it really a problem that he's royalty?" Amy asked.

"I just said this! It's not that he's royalty; it's that everything I've worked for will be obsolete if I were to marry him. I wouldn't be able to teach, I wouldn't be _me_. I would lose myself to what I would need to be. I don't think I'm making sense." Serena explained again.

"No, you're making perfect sense." Lita said with a sigh, "But what's love without sacrifice? Losing yourself in the troughs of love? Having to battling to keep the passion alive? Sometimes you have to make yourself vulnerable to be truly loved or even to be able to find love." Lita advised softly as she led Serena back to the couch. "But why listen to me? I am the one who has had at least 5 different boyfriends in the past few months."

"Two, to be exact. Two months. And it was 7 boyfriends." Amy pointed out, knowing that Lita was trying to bring a smile to Serena's face.

It worked, "Are you counting the guys she meets in the club?" Serena asked with a small smile.

"Of course not, that would make the number so high; it could break a world record." Amy answered, though Lita gave her a scowl; not meaning for it to go this far.

"Sere, aside from the details of my love life, you know all of what I said was true, right?" Lita asked.

"I don't know. I'd like to believe it, but I don't want to test it yet. My one goal since I've finished high school was to go to college and then begin teaching. But after my parents died, it turned into taking care of Mina and making sure she goes to college and becomes successful. Now I kind of want to be a little selfish and finish my goal. If I were to marry Darien, my goal could change. And I've put this one off long enough." Serena said, finally saying the real reason of why she said no.

"If you had told him that, he would have understood." Amy said.

"I know. But he would have wanted me to move with him and complete my goal in his country. I want to complete it here. I want to take a bouquet of flowers and put it on my parents' grave after my graduation ceremony." Serena told them.

"Maybe he would have compromised." Lita pointed out.

"It would have only compromised one thing, his future. I have a feeling his parents would disagree with him marrying me. Monarchies are weird like that." Serena said, "You know, I'm tired of talking about this. You know how I am, I'm going to be spending the next few days thinking about today and analyzing what I said and what I meant to say." Serena added.

"We know, we know." Amy sighed.

"I know you love me, and you want to see me happy. But I'm a big girl and can take care of myself. I'll call you guys later." Serena said, hinting to her friends that she wanted to be alone.

"Ok, I'll make you a cake or some cookies or both." Lita said with a smile.

"If you feel you must." Serena smiled, knowing that Lita knew she would never refuse cookies or cake.

"And I'll help you eat them." Amy added.

"Ok. I'll be fine guys. But, thanks." Serena said with a sad smile.

"You're welcome." Both Amy and Lita said as they walked to the door.

After both Amy and Lita drove away from her house, Serena closed the front door and let herself slip to the ground. Resting her head on her bent knees and wrapping her arms around her legs, she let herself go; and cried like she was meant to when her parents died.


	10. Chapter 10

**Foolish Heart**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

_Chapter Ten: Moving On._

After two weeks of constant phone calls from Amy and Lita, Serena was finally somewhat able to return to her normal life. She would go to work and school like normal and come home to do the normal things like paying bills, finding something to eat and completely avoiding William. Life, it would seem, had returned to normal for Serena. Except for the fact that she felt hollow inside and that all the things she was doing became just a normal mechanism for her to go through. Unfortunately, today was the day everything caught up to her. William had finally caught her one day before she could close her door, and yet again hit on her and tried to convince her to date him.

"Come on, Serena. Just one date; I know you want to." William tried again.

"No, William. I'm not interested in dating you. Or anyone right now." Serena told him shortly.

"You know, dating your landlord could make things easier for you." William hinted.

"Unfortunately, you aren't me landlord!" Serena said frustrated.

"I am, you're still living here. Or at least to me you are. The books could say something different." William commented, trying to use blackmail now.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm moving. I'll be out by the first." Serena spat at him with malice, finally having enough of him.

"The first is eight days away. You'll never find a place." William warned.

"I have a place. I've been looking since I got home from my trip. Have a nice day." Serena said she slammed the door in his face.

Serena, still fuming, swept through the house to the kitchen where her phone was; picking it up, she dialed a number quickly and waited for the line to be picked up.

"Hi, Mrs. Randall?" Serena asked once the line was picked up, "Yes, it's Serena. I think I'm going to take the apartment." Serena said with a smile as she realized that she was really beginning to move on with her life.

11111111111

Serena sat among the boxes she, Amy, and Lita had packed during the week, labeling the boxes as needed. It seemed that Lita didn't quite understand why she and Amy had kept throwing sharpies at her whenever she had finished closing up a box. Luckily, Serena didn't have any tape, so all she had to do was pull open the boxes, note what was inside, and then tape it closed.

Just as she was closing her last box from the kitchen, some one came storming through the front door.

"Serenity Tsukino!" Mina yelled as she stood in the close to empty living room, "Why didn't you tell me you were moving?"

"I didn't want to worry you. And you're moving too. I didn't think it was necessary to make you believe that you had an obligation to come and help me when you needed to pack your own things." Serena answered her sister calmly as she moved through the empty rooms, checking to make sure all the boxes were taped closed.

"That may be, but you helped me move. I want to return the favor." Mina grumbled, knowing Serena could see right through her excuse.

"Right, Minako Tsukino wanting to return a favor. Why did you really come Mina?" Serena asked with a laugh.

"I want you to come with me." Mina said honestly, grabbing Serena's arm to make sure she understood what she was asking.

"You mean to Darien's country; the one where you're moving to." Serena clarified.

"Yes. Not to stay, per say, but at least until I get a little settled. I need my sister." Mina pouted, hoping the age old trick would work in her favor.

"Mina, I don't know. I'm moving to a new place and I have work." Serena began to say.

"I've already talked to Mrs. Randall; she said she'd hold the apartment for you and store your stuff until you got back free of charge. She felt bad that she could never help us out after mom and dad died, she said Dr. Mizuno told her that we didn't want pity from anyone and she was afraid that if she offered that's what we'd see it as." Mina informed Serena.

"But work," Serena began to say.

"Will let you go, come on Sere. You work for Lita and her father. I'm sure they'll let yo go. Especially since Lita's going." Mina said.

"Fine! Fine, I'll go. But Mina, just because I'm going doesn't mean Darien and I will get back together." Serena warned her sister.

"I know that and Max knows that." Mina said with a smile.

"Right, I know you little miss matchmaker. When are you moving?" Serena asked after an exasperated sigh, knowing that whatever Mina was planning was going to go through, one way or another.

"I'm moving next week." Mina smiled at her sister, "But don't worry, everything's packed and in fact is already being shipped over. Max has arranged for our flight over, so all we have to do is catch a plane." Mina told her sister.

"That's nice. Since you're free, you can help me move all of my stuff to Mrs. Randall's." Serena said with a smile.

"That was the plan." Mina smiled back, "And Sere, I'm getting married in three weeks. That's the other reason I want you to come. I want you to be my maid of honor."

"Of course I'll be your maid of honor. I expected as much from you." Serena told her sister, meaning every word of what she said.

"I knew you would, you're always here for me. Anyways, where this apartment your moving to?" Mina asked, changing the subject easily.

"Its downtown, near Lita's restaurant;" Serena answered, "It's a really nice place, I really like it." Serena told her sister, happy that Mina wanted to know about where she was moving.

"Good. I'd hope you liked where you're moving." Mina smiled, truly happy for her sister.

"Do you want to go and see it? I have the key already and probably start moving some stuff over there." Serena offered.

"I'd love to see it. What boxes do you want to take?" Mina asked, looking around at all the boxes that seemed to take up the entire room.

"Let's start with the kitchen and move out from there." Serena said, already knowing what boxes she wanted to take first.

"Ok, lets start moving!" Mina said with forced enthusiasm.

2222222222222222

Serena unlocked the door to her apartment and pushed it open. The walls were an off-white color and the carpet a dark beige.

"This is nice." Mina commented.

"Wait till you see the bedroom." Serena said with a smile as she grabbed Mina's hand and pulled her through the living room and to the bedroom.

The walls were painted a dark blood red and the carpet was the color of red wine. There was a sliding glass door that led out to a patio area that held some planter boxes and a small cast iron bench.

"Sere, this is beautiful." Mina said quietly, taking in the look of it.

"I know. It reminds me of the French Quarter in New Orleans. I love it." Serena said.

After taking in the patio, they turned to investigate the rest of the bedroom. Near the door that led into the living room there was another door, Serena opened it to reveal a dressing area with space to hang items on both sides and another door at the other end. This door led into the bathroom. The bathroom had tan tile flooring and dark green walls.

"So, I think I might want to live here now." Mina said, jealousy in her voice.

"Hey, you're moving to another country and getting married. And I'm sure Max would let you re-do his house or rooms or whatever he has over there." Serena commented.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. He would let me re-do his rooms if I asked." Mina agreed.

"Of course he would, he's crazy about you Mina." Serena smiled at her, "My little sister is getting married in three weeks."

"I am; my god Serena, I never thought about it. I mean, three weeks really isn't a lot of time. Am I ready for this?" Mina asked, suddenly sitting on the floor.

"Sweetie, do you love him?" Serena asked, kneeling next to her.

"I think I do. What if it's just puppy love?" Mina asked frantically.

"Mina, Mina, MINA!" Serena said, trying to get her sister to focus on her, "Do you think you could live without him for three weeks? No contact with him what so ever and be ok?" Serena asked.

"I don't know. We talk every other day if not every day." Mina mused aloud.

"Babe, could you go one week without talking to him?" Serena asked.

"I don't know. What if I can't? What if I can? What does all of this mean?" Mina asked.

"Where's your phone?" Serena asked.

Mina blindly handed it to her.

"Stay here. I'll be right back and explain some things." Serena said quietly as she left the room.

A few moments later Serena came back into the room.

"Ok, so here's the deal. Max will not contact you in any way for one week; or rather until we meet him in the airport." Serena began to explain, "This is basically a test. If you can live without talking to him for a week, you need to re-think all of this; if you need him every second or need his opinion to make decisions, you need to re-think all of this. But if you are able to make decisions without him yet still want to talk to him because you just want to talk garbage to him, then you love him." Serena finished.

"That's complex." Mina commented as she still tried to figure out what her sister had said.

"Mina, you basically have to find a balance of needing him for everything and not needing him at all. You spent all of this time with him over the few months that it seemed I never saw you without him. You can't become dependent on him, that's not a relationship. Well, it is; but it's not healthy." Serena said, trying to get some humor out of this situation.

"What if he needs me or my opinion?" Mina asked.

"Then he'll call me. Trust me Mina, I've got this covered. Just give yourself a chance to be away from him and see how you do, ok?" Serena asked.

"Ok. I get it now." Mina smiled, "So, let's get those boxes out of your car. We have a lot of work to get done before the week is through." Mina said with a smile as she stood up and walked out of the bedroom.

Serena followed her sister with a smile, already knowing that Mina was making the right decision about marrying Max; she knew love when she saw it. She remembered seeing the same 

sparkle in her parents eyes when they looked at each other like when Mina looks at Max and vice versa. She only wished she never saw it in Darien eyes two weeks ago.

_AN: I know it's been a while since I've updated. Sorry! Work and school has been crazy and not leaving much time for anything. Hope you like the new chapter and I hope to have time soon to complete this story!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Foolish Heart**

Disclaimer:Don't own anything

_Chapter Eleven: The Estate_

"Mina, put the phone down." Serena yelled at her sister as she finished putting the neatly folded towels into her linen closet.

"But Sere, I really need to ask him about….. Stuff." Mina answered lamely.

"What kind of stuff?" Serena asked, placing her hands on her hips and looking intently at Mina.

"Stuff about the wedding." Mina made up quickly.

"Well, I'm your maid of honor; I think I'm more then capable of helping you. What do you need to know?" Serena asked, knowing she made a point.

"I, uh, damn it Sere! I just want to talk to him." Mina stomped her foot.

"It's been 6 days, we're going to see him in; 10 hours." Serena pointed out, "You were doing so well." Serena said with a smile.

"I know. But I just want to hear his voice. I never knew how much it soothed me until I didn't hear it." Mina said a dreamy look on her face.

"Ok, call him." Serena said with a smile, "You love with him." Serena smiled as she reached for the folded sheets to put in the linen closet.

"I do love him. Thanks Sere!" Mina smiled she hugged her sister, the sheets falling to the floor.



"You're welcome, Mina. Now go and call your man and get out of my hair." Serena teased as Mina let go of her.

Mina practically ran out of the hallway in to the bedroom, intending to use the patio to talk to her fiancé. Serena just smiled as she picked up the fallen sheets. Serena put the sheets into the closet and slowly walked out into the living room area to look at all the unpacked boxes she still had piled up.

"Ok, Max is going to be there when we land. Sere, we need to pack and get going." Mina said as she looked at the clock, a smile making her eyes bright.

"Let's get going then. All of this can wait until I get home anyway." Serena smiled at her sister.

1111111111

Serena and Mina walked off the plane with their carry-on luggage in hand and weaved their way through the airport to the luggage pick-up area.

"Mina!" Max's voice rang out over the hum of conversation.

"Max!" Mina responded as she grabbed Serena's hand and pulled her sister with her as she rushed through the crowd.

"Mina, you're going to dislocate my arm." Serena laughed as they made it to Max.

"Max!" Mina yelled, not listening to Serena or minding any of the other people in the airport.

"Mina," Max said softly as he hugged her, "Hello, Serena." Max smiled over Mina's shoulder.



"Hi Max. How are you?" Serena asked as they began to move toward the conveyer belts that held the luggage.

"Well, I've been better to be honest. It's never good around the palace when D's in a bad mood." Max commented easily, then caught what he said, "Not that….. I mean……" Max tried to remedy what he said, but knew if he said anything to change what he said he'd be digging his grave deeper.

"What?" Serena asked.

"Well, you'll see when we get there." Max said, not wanting to give information he probably shouldn't.

"Fine, there's our luggage, let's get going." Serena said wanting to know what was going on.

"Serena, I don't mean to step out of place or anything. But this really doesn't concern you. In fact, you and the rest of the guests of the wedding are staying in another part of the estate then Darien and his family. I know that at least he and his sister will be at the wedding; but other than that, he has made it clear that he will not be available." Max told Serena as he grabbed their bags off of the conveyer belt

"What do you mean it's not my concern?" Serena asked.

"You said no, Serena. This doesn't concern you. Darien shouldn't concern you." Max said honestly.

"I have reasons for saying no Max, and those reasons don't concern you." Serena said making it clear that she believed it was no one's business then hers and Darien's.



"That's where you're wrong Serena; I'm Darien's head guard and best friend. If it concerns him, it concerns me." Max said in a warning tone, though it could have been interpreted as a threat, "Come on, we best get to the estate." Max added as Mina let go of him to go to her sister.

"Serena, are you ok?" Mina asked as they followed Max out of the airport.

"I don't think I'll ever be ok, Mina." Serena whispered as she climbed into the black SUV that Max was putting their luggage into the back.

Mina silently slid into the SUV beside her sister as Max climbed into the front seat and told the driver to take them to the estate.

"Serena, I'm sorry if I sounded harsh back there, but I care about Darien like you care about Mina. I only want what's best for him. I've promised him I wouldn't talk to you about this, but I can't stay silent about this one thing. You really hurt him. That's all I'm going to say about that, if you want to know any more about it, you'll have to talk to someone else." Max said after awhile in the silent car.

"Thank you, Max. I understand what it feels like to see someone you care about suffer. And if is helps any, I never meant to hurt him." Serena replied quietly.

"In my heart, I knew you didn't." Max commented, "But never the less, you did."

"I know" Serena whispered.

""We're nearly there; and Serena, as I said before, Darien won't be around; if it makes it any easier." Max commented as they pulled up to a gate and were waved though it.



Once through the gate, they had to travel through a small grove of trees to reach the estate. The house was large and looked like it was three houses put together to make one large one; making it easy to divide it up into a part where the royal family lived, their guards and friends, and the house staff and their families.

"Darien's family live in the west wing of the estate, the staff in the East wing, and myself and the rest of the guard in this front south wing. That's where you and the rest of the guests will be staying." Max informed them as they pulled up to the front of the house.

"Wow, this is a big place." Mina gawked at her new home.

"Though it's divided up between the different people who live here, you are both free to talk through the entire house and explore to your heart's content." Max said, wanting both women to feel comfortable here, "I do believe you friends, Lita and Amy will be her in a few days. But never the less, their rooms as well as yours are prepared for you." Max added as they walked up to the front doors of the house.

"Thank you." Serena said quietly, her mind still on the earlier conversation.

"All of our rooms are on the second and third floors. All of the guard live in this wing, with the exception or Jake; he lives in the west wing with Raye. The house has a large sitting room, dining room, and library. There is also a games room with a pool table if either of you are interested. Those rooms are located on the first floor of this wing. In the back of the house, there's a large garden." Max said as they walked up the stairs to their rooms.

"So, what does this house not have?" Mina asked as she intertwined her fingers with Max.

"A death ray." Max answered with a smile.



"And I thought this place was perfect." Mina smiled back at him, stars in her eyes.

"Well, here we are. This is my suite. The next suite is yours and Serena's as well as Lita and Amy. Each suite has a living area, three rooms and two bathrooms." Max informed them, "Your luggage should be arriving in a few minutes. Let's see, I have meetings to go to as well as plan security for the wedding today, so feel free to explore the house. I'll be back to escort you both to dinner at 7. Have a good day and if you need anything, please ask one of the staff." Ma said as he kissed Mina and gave a slight bow to Serena as he turned to leave.

"He's never done that before." Serena commented as they watched Max turn the corner to go to the West wing of the house.

"Yeah, he said he'd act slightly different when we're here. I guess it's because of, well, all of this." Mina held her arms wide to encompass the house and where they were.

"Yeah, that makes sense." Serena commented.

'Well, I'm going to take a nap. All this excitement at seeing Max didn't let me sleep at all last night. What are you going to be doing?" Mina asked, seeing that her sister was perfectly rested.

"I don't know. Probably explore a little. Maybe check out the garden and library." Serena said off hand, remembering the different rooms Max had told them about.

"Ok, have fun." Mina said with a yawn.

"I will, get some sleep." Serena smiled at her sister as she pushed her through the door of their suite.

After Mina closed the door, Serena turned to go back down the stairs to get to the main floor.



"I'm so going to get lost here." Serena muttered to herself as she looked at all the other doors that lined the second floor.

Serena walked though the main entry hall of the house, noting that the rooms on the second level could easily hear what was going on in the entry way, making it a good reason that the guard lived in this wing; they could keep an eye on everything and everyone who entered the house. She continued to walk through the main hall until she reached the back doors that led out to the garden, she assumed. Serena opened the back glass doors and walked along the gravel path through the bushes and trees, admitting the fountains and bird feeders that were scattered though the garden. Looking ahead, Serena noted that there were two weeping willow trees on either side of the path, as if to guard whatever was on the other side. Serena pushed some of the thin branches away a she continued down the path and found herself in a beautiful rose garden. It seemed every color and type of rose was planted her and kept in excellent condition. All of the bushes were in bloom and their fragrance hung in the air. Iron benches were scattered through the rose garden, some in the shade of tree, some in the bright sunlight. Serena suddenly wished she had gone to the library first so she could read a book here and absorb the beauty of this little haven.

"Why don't I just go now?" Serena asked herself, wondering why she just didn't do it.

Serena quickly turned around and headed back to the house, determined to find this large library Max told them about and find at least one book she would like to read in the rose garden. Walking back into the house, Serena remembered Max saying that the library was located on the first floor in the south wing. It only took Serena a few minute to locate the library, but that was after she had located the dining room, sitting room, and games room. The library was fairly 

large, with ceiling to floor bookshelves lining all the walls, in the middle of the room there were a few comfy looking chairs and a desk; with someone sitting at it with a book open on the desks surface.

Not knowing what to do exactly, Serena spoke up, "Excuse me, I just wanted to find a book. I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Oh, not at all. I'm Raye, by the way. You must be Mina." The person at the desk responded.

"Actually, no. I'm Serena; Mina's sister." Serena introduced herself.

"Oh, sorry. Max only described her as beautiful beyond comparison with golden hair and bright blue eyes; or something like that." Raye smiled, "He's obviously in love with your sister."

"Yes, he is. Darien's your brother, right?" Serena asked, remembering he had once said something about a sister.

"Sadly, yes. In fact I'm hiding in here from him He's been in a bad mood since he came back." Raye said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I hope he hasn't been too horrible." Serena said, knowing it was her fault that he was in a bad mood and feeling overly guilty about it.

"No, he hasn't been too bad. I mean, he's a great brother and I'm sure he'll be a great king, but lately, it seems like he wants to abdicate the throne." Raye commented, "But that's just my thought and suspicion. He hasn't exactly said anything like that to me."

"Do you know why he might be thinking about abdicating the throne?" Serena asked, wanting to know if Raye knew that she was the reason Darien's been in a bad mood.



"You, though you shouldn't feel guilty over it. From what Darien tells me, you're a great person and that although you refused his proposal, he still loves you and that I shouldn't think less of you because of it." Raye answered honestly.

"Well, at least that's out of the bag." Serena sighed, "Do you think less of me?" Serena asked quietly, afraid of the answer.

"No, you care about my brother, I can see it. When I first mentioned him, your eyes lit up. I have to know. Why did you say no? There are a lot of woman who would accept in a heartbeat." Raye asked.

"I made a promise to myself years ago that I want to keep and marrying your brother would make me break it." Serena answered as simply as she could.

"What's your promise? If you don't mind me asking." Raye said

"I want to get my bachelors degree and after my ceremony, I want to lay some flowers on my parents' grave. I know I can complete it here, but this is something I need to do on my own. I also feel like I'd lose myself to who I would need to be to be Darien's wife. If that makes sense." Serena answered complexly, hoping Raye understood.

"I understand completely and it makes perfect sense. Do you hear that?" Raye asked suddenly.

What?" Serena asked.

"Darien's looking for me; with my husband. Great. I think they found out I went into town last night without them. I've got to go and unless you want to see an angry Darien, I suggest you go too." Raye said as she stood up, "It was nice meeting you. Maybe we could hang out some time before the wedding." Raye added as she rushed out of the library.



Thinking quickly, Serena grabbed a random book from one of the shelves and hurried after Raye, not wanting to meet Darien at that moment. Serena hurried out of the house and back toward the rose garden. She pushed through the willow branches and into the garden, slightly tripping on her own feet. Unable to re-gain her balance, Serena braced herself for the fall and the inevitable 5 minutes it would take her to pick the small pieces of gravel on the path from her arm when someone caught her and held her against its chest.

"You need to be more careful." A voice said from above her, "And who, may I ask were you hurrying from? I know for a fact that nothing and no one would harm you here, Serena." The voice added.

"I was running from you, Darien." Serena answered as she looked up and met his dark blue eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Foolish Heart**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

_Chapter Twelve: Conversations_

"You were running from me?" Darien asked, the corners of his lips twitching up as he smiled at her.

"Well. It looks like that plan back fired." Serena couldn't help but smile as well; she was in the arms of the man she was running from.

"I missed you, Serena." Darien said quietly as his arms tightened slightly around her.

"Darien, I… Please let me go." Serena said, all of this getting to real for her.

"Of course, how do like the estate?" Darien asked, changing the subject to try and make Serena more comfortable.

"It's big." Serena said with a smile, "And it's beautiful. I love the grounds and the library is really impressive." Serena then added.

"I love the grounds too; in fact, this is my favorite part of the grounds." Darien said as he waved his hand to encompass the rose garden, "This is the one place I go to get away from everything."

"I can see how you can do that. I was actually going to read out here for a while." Serena lifted her arm to show the book she was holding.

"That is one of my favorite things to do here. In fact, that's one of my favorite books." Darien said as he pointed out the title of the book.

Serena looked down to the book she was holding, realizing that in her rush to get away from Darien she just grabbed a book at random. She read the title and saw that she had grabbed a book of poems by Edgar Allen Poe.

"My favorite has to be the "Tale Tale Heart."" Darien commented.

"Oh yes, Poe's insane characters are always the most interesting to read." Serena smiled as she recalled Poe's poems.

"You mean crazy, insanity is a law term." Darien pointed out as he gently took the book from Serena's hands and sat on the stone bench, "Please, sit."

"Darien, I..." Serena began to say.

"Oh come on Serena, I don't bite. And if you sit and we start reading, when Max finds me I can say I was entertaining you and won't get another lecture about hiding out." Darien confessed.

"You want to use me as an excuse?" Serena asked, trying to sound outraged but couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"Yes. I'd rather sit out here and read Poe with you than sign documents in my office or hear another one of Max's reports on how our economy is stable for the moment." Darien complained.

"Well then, I'd be happy to sit." Serena said, taking pity on the poor guy and sat beside him on the stone bench.

"Thank you. I really mean that." Darien smiled as he opened the book to his favorite poem.

111111

Max walked down the path to the Rose garden, mentally running over the points he was going to make with Darien; explaining that hiding out while his second in command has to deal with an angry pregnant woman, who he really isn't related to and really didn't want to confront in the first place, is the wrong thing to do.

"No, he's pretty crazy." Serena said as Max came closer to the willow tree that hid the rose garden.

"I don't think so. I think he's just depressed over the loss of the woman he loves." Darien tried to argue.

"No, he's crazy. Thinking a bird is a sign from a dead loved one is pretty crazy in my book." Serena pointed out.

"So you think that people who believe in ghost are crazy?" Darien asked, trying to prove his point.

"Yes." Serena answered.

"So if I were to tell you that I believe that part of this estate is haunted, you'll think I'm crazy?" Darien asked, wanting to hear Serena's answer, Max waited to push through the thin branches of the willow tree.

"No, of course not." Serena denied, "But you're not obsessed with it."

"I was, when I was a teenager I was. So am I crazy?" Darien asked softly, and Max could see that Darien was leaning toward Serena on the stone bench,

'No, but Poe's character was. A haunting is very different than thinking that the soul of your loved one sent a bird to you." Serena pointed out quietly.

Darien continued to look into Serena's eyes, not noticing that Max had decided that it was past time to talk to him.

"You know Darien; I don't appreciate being sent to deal with Raye when she's angry." Max said loudly as he pushed through the branches, acting as if he thought Darien was alone.

"Why do you think I sent you? I don't want to deal with her." Darien said as he stood up, "Especially now, she's been pretty emotional lately."

"She seemed fine when I saw her earlier in the library." Serena commented.

"Well, you're not her older brother." Darien pointed out.

"I think that if you would use that head of yours, she wouldn't be angry. Do you want to know why she went out last night?" Max asked.

"Yes, I do actually. It's unacceptable that she left without an escort." Darien responded, sounding like a lord of the castle he was supposed to be.

"She had a doctor's appointment that she didn't want Jake or you to know." Max answered.

"She snuck out for a doctor's appointment?" Darien asked shock evident in his tone, "She has to deal with both me and Jake angry for a doctor's appointment?"

"Darien, I don't think you're connecting the dots." Serena said softly, placing a gentle hand on his arm.

"Serena's right. You're going to be an uncle, Darien." Max informed him, a smile breaking over his face as Darien's paled.

"Oh." Darien responded as he sat down hard on the stone bench.

"Yeah, oh is right. I had to deal with an angry pregnant woman. Thanks Darien, thanks. And by the way, she wanted to tell you; and she was going to tonight." Max said, "But in all honesty, we all understand why you want her protected. She does too, even though she's angry right now."

"Thank you, Max." Darien thanked softly, a million thoughts going through his head.

"Hello Serena. I'm sorry I didn't say hello sooner but, as you can tell, I had to take care of some things." Max said with a smile as Darien continued to look dazzled.

"Should we do something?" Serena asked as she glanced at Darien.

"No, he'll come around in a few minutes. So, I guess I was mistaken in thinking you wouldn't run into Darien." Max said after a pause.

"Yes you were." Serena answered shortly, still unsure of her feelings about seeing Darien so soon.

"I hope this wasn't too distressing on you." Max said softly.

"No, it wasn't Max. Please don't worry about it. I just, I don't know." Serena began to say as Darien came around.

"She's having a baby. That really does explain a lot." Darien said as he looked from Max to Serena.

"Yes, it does." Max agreed.

"Well, it seems you can't hide anymore Darien. I'm going to go and see how Mina's doing." Serena said as she turned up the path toward the house.

"Thank you, Serena. It was nice talking to you." Darien called after her.

"Now what?" Max asked once Serena walked though the willow branches, "Is there going to be another wedding?"

"I don't know, Max. I really don't. I first have to talk to my parents about this betrothal they're throwing at me." Darien answered.

"They were joking, Darien." Max said with a chuckle

"They might have, but I have to be sure." Darien said as he raked a hand though his hair and headed up to the house.

"Darien, you're my best friend. They want you to be happy. I want you to be happy." Max said as he fell into step next to Darien.

"I know, I know; but honestly, a betrothal? What if I've already found a woman who I want to marry?" Darien asked.

"They don't know that you've already proposed to someone." Max pointed out.

"True, but still; I was to have some time to myself before I became a monarch again." Darien said as they walked on to the porch outside the main hall.

"Yes, well, it would look better if you were married before you took the throne. Also, it would cut down on the amount of women in court trying to win your hand." Max advised carefully.

"You're right. I have to meet with my parents and straighten all this out; especially since Serena's here now. It wouldn't be good if a woman were to show up and say she's betrothed to me or that she's my fiancée." Darien said as they stood outside the main hall.

"That would be bad. I'm going to check on Mina. Would you like me to say anything to Serena?" Max asked as they walked into the main hall.

"Tell her, I'll be joining you all for dinner. I want to see her." Darien said softly as he turned down the hall toward his family's wing of the house.

"Some how I knew you'd say something along those lines." Max mumbled as he headed for the stairs to the second floor.

222222222

Serena quickly walked to the house and up the stairs to the suite she and Mina were sharing.

"Hey Sere, I was just going to find you….. Or have Max find you since I have no clue on where you would be or how I'd find you." Mina said with a smile.

"I think Darien almost kissed me." Serena blurted out as she sat on the sofa that was in the living area of their suite.

"You've already seen Darien? Geez, maybe I shouldn't have taken a nap." Mina commented as she sat next to her sister.

"Yeah, well, I don't think you taking a nap would have mattered. Or maybe it would. I mean if you hadn't taken a nap then I wouldn't have wondered around and wouldn't have found the rose garden and met Raye or seen Darien." Serena continued to babble.

"And you've met his sister? Wow, now if you say you've met his parents, I'm never leaving you alone again." Mina tried to joke.

Serena visibly paled at the mention of meeting Darien's parents that Mina could tell that Serena didn't get her joke.

"What would happen when I meet his parents? I mean, I'm the woman who broke their son's heart. I said no to his proposal for a stupid personal reason that they might not understand." Serena said, now more freaked out than before.

"Whoa, calm down Sere. I'm sure they wouldn't just jump to hating you." Mina tried to calm her sister down, "And I'm sure Darien wouldn't let them hate you."

"No, he would persuade them that I'm a nice and respectable girl whom he cares about." Serena said after a moment.

"I'm sure he would say more than that." Mina smiled as a knock sounded from the door, "You sit and breathe for a second."

"Mina, I need to talk to Serena." Max said from the door, his tone authoritative.

"Max, I don't think now's the time." Mina said softly, looking back to see her sister sitting on the sofa, her stare blank.

"I hate going against your wishes, but I need to speak with her." Max pushed as the door gently.

"Fine." Mina sighed as she opened the door wide and let Max into their rooms.

Max walked over to where Serena was sitting on the sofa, stopping for a moment at a sidebar to grab a glass of water to take to Serena.

"Serena, drink this." Max said as he handed her the glass of water.

"Thank you." Serena mumbled as she held the glass, though not taking a sip.

"Serena, I believe you should know this, though I don't think Darien would be too happy with me after I've told you," Max began to say, " As I said before, he's been in a mood since we've gotten back. It seems that his parents had a surprise for him that he has to now take care of." Max explained.

"I should leave. It was a bad idea for me to come early." Serena began to say, panic lacing her voice.

"Serena, don't start that up. I need you here." Mina interjected quickly, sitting next to her sister.

"I think you would be fine." Serena argued as she stood up from the sofa and placing her untouched glass of water down on the coffee table.

"Serena no; it tortured Darien the last time you ran; if you ran now he would guilty that you missed your sister's wedding." Max said, following Serena through the suite to her bedroom.

"I wouldn't miss your wedding. I'll be here for that; but I won't, I can't, stay here." Serena countered as she pulled her suitcase out of the closet, still packed.

"Well at least you didn't unpack." Mina huffed from behind Max.

"Mina, I'm sorry. But I can't do this. I can't be in the same place as him and leave unscathed." Serena told her sister.

"Serena, his parent's have planned a betrothal for him." Max blurted suddenly, "If you run now, he'll marry this woman and never be completely happy." Max added.

"What?" Serena asked, letting the handle of her suitcase fall from her hand.

"That's the thing he has to take care of. He is talking to his parents; trying to get them to call of this betrothal." Max explained.

"It can't be because of me." Serena whispered.

"It is, Serena. You make him happy; and both of you deserve happy." Max said as Serena sat on her bed, a million thoughts rushing through her head again.

"How can I make him happy? I'm just, me." Serena asked.

"That's it. You're you. You're not trying to win his heart because of his title; you didn't even know he was royalty when you met him. I think that's what made this all truly work. You were yourself and Darien was able to be himself." Max explained his reasoning.

"But this isn't working Max! I'm not made for this kind of life." Serena said as she held out her hands.

"No, you were made to work. And this life that we live isn't without work, Serena. Dinner's in an hour, I'll come and get you both and escort you down." Max said, needing to go and wash for dinner, "I can let myself out." Max added as he turned to leave.

"Sere, do you really want to leave? I'm sure we can find a hotel or something." Mina asked as she sat down next to her sister after Max left.

"No, you should be here. This is where your wedding is and where you'll be living soon. You need to know your way around." Serena said, "I have to think about this Mina. I don't know if I'm going to leave or not yet. I'll know tomorrow." Serena added as she grabbed her suitcase and opened it up to grab her facial wash.

"Ok, I can wait. I'm going to wash up too." Mina agreed as she stood up.

"Mina, I would never miss your wedding; no matter what, I'll be here for your big day." Serena vowed.

"I know you wouldn't. I'll meet you in the sitting area in 45 minutes." Mina smiled at her sister.

"Ok. I'll be ready." Serena responded as she headed toward the bathroom, her mind still working on what she wanted to do.

_AN: Ok, so here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Foolish Heart**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

_Chapter Thirteen: Coffee_

Darien walked into his father's private study, pausing only slightly when he came to the door to politely knock before entering the room.

"Yes Endymion?" Darien's mother asked once he shut the door behind him.

"Mother, father." Darien addressed his parents formally as he bowed as was the customary greeting to the king and queen,

"Oh no, he's being formal." The king whispered to his wife as Darien straightened.

"I have a request." Darien then added as the king gave his wife an I told you so look.

"Darien, we're in private chambers. There is no need to be formal." The king said after a pause.

"Well, that's a little bit of a relief." Darien smiled at his parents.

"Oh look dear, a smile. How long has it been since we've seen one of his smiles?" The queen exclaimed as she grasped her husband's hand, giving her own smile.

"I know, mom. I haven't been in the best of moods since I've come home. And my request actually has to do with that." Darien said as he passed his hand through his hair and getting them back to why he came to see them.

"Let me guess, it has to do with the woman, Serena correct, that Ragina met earlier. Oh, by the way, I expect Jake to have plenty of time to devote to her and her pregnancy." The king added in on the thought of Raye's news.

"Of course, I've already taken him out of rotation until well after my niece or nephew is born. Though I will consult him if needed, but it will be here or via phone. But let's stop getting off topic." Darien said, beginning to get frustrated with his parents constant topic changing, "About this betrothal. Yes, it has to do with Serena."

"As we suspected; you want to call it off." The queen answered for him.

"Yes, I do." Darien said slowly, suspicion seeping into his tone and eyes.

"Oh Dare, please. I'm your mother. I know what's going through your head. From what Ragina has told us she's a very nice young lady." The queen told her son with a gentle smile.

"We would like to meet the woman, of course." The king added in, a smile of his own on his face.

"You're not upset about calling off the betrothal?" Darien asked, a little surprised it was this easy.

"Well, to be honest, the betrothal came about after Lewis and I had a few drinks and we are in the twenty-first century after all. And if I read the e-mail from Lewis right, Bethany is engaged to some Will guy that Lewis has met once and is still not sure that he is right for his little princess." The king smiled, remembering that that was the same argument he had when Jake had asked for Raye's hand.

"You kings, no man is ever going to be good enough for your little girls." The queen shook her head in exasperation though smiling.

"Right. Ok." Darien said as he scratched his head, wondering why he had worried in the first place.

"Sweetheart," The queen said, making Darien look up and meet her eyes, "All we want is your happiness. If you are serious about this woman, please let us at least meet her before you marry her. I promise we won't have the royal guard search her or question her."

"Yeah, she's Minas sister so she'll be here till the wedding at least. I'm sure we'll find time to have everyone meet." Darien mumbled, suddenly wishing he wasn't an open book for his parents to read.

"Good. Let us know when and where and we'll be there. Now if you'll excuse us, duty calls and evidently the council wants me to witness their bickering." The king said as he rose from his desk, kissed his wife and came up to his son, "If she is the one, Endymion, and she understands what your responsibilities are and can accept them, hold on to her. I'm glad I found mine." The king glanced over his shoulder to where his wife was walking up to them.

"Yeah, I will dad." Darien responded as he saw the love that passed between his parents.

"Ok, now go off and woo this young lady." The queen said as she kissed Darien on the cheek and turned him to the door, "You don't need to see the council with your father, he can handle it. Anyways, you'll have plenty of time with them over the rest of your life." The queen shook her head.

"Yeah, can't wait. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast?" Darien asked, knowing that it was family tradition that they all sat down together for at least breakfast together.

"You know it. Wish we could make dinner, but that charity dinner needs us there." The king smiled.

"Right, you just want to play with the kids and read to them." Darien scoffed.

"Hey, I've got to get some practice if I'm going to be Raye's kids' favorite grandpa." The king argued.

"Alright boys, you have to meet the council, you have to help Max with wedding plans and I have plans with Raye. Let's go." The queen said, pulling out the mom card and getting them going.

"Thank you." Darien said sincerely as he opened the door.

"You're welcome, baby. Now go." The queen said as he walked out of the study.

"You think he really proposed to her?" The king asked once the door closed and he was sure Darien was out of hearing range.

"No doubt in my mind. From what Raye told me about their encounter, Serena was worried about our reaction to her because she said no and Max had let it slip that that's why he's been in a terrible mood." The queen answered without pause.

"Well, his mood is understandable. I don't even want to imagine what my mood would have been if you had said no." The king stood up for his son.

"Yes, his mood is understandable. But I hope they work this all out. We may lose him if she leaves." The queen commented.

"We will lose him if she says no." The king said as he thought back to his own youth and having his future in the hands of the woman he loved. Luckily for him, she didn't drop it.

1111111

"Mina!" Serena yelled as she came out of the steam filled bathroom.

"What Sere?" Mina asked as she ran into the room.

"What do I wear to dinner in a royal estate?" Serena asked as she looked at her still packed bag, knowing nothing in it would probably be fitting for this place.

"Hmm. Let's see." Mina said as she walked over to Serena's bag and opened it, pulling out her clothing and laying them on the bed, "You know, you're going to a wedding while you're here." Mina pointed out after she had pulled everything out.

"I know, but I just thought that you'd have a dress or something that you wanted me to wear here or we'd find the dress here or something like that." Serena began to explain.

"Well, that is true. But still." Mina scolded as she continued to look at the clothing on the bed, "How about your camp shirt with the little blue flowers and your dark blue jeans? I'll wear something similar so that you don't look overly dressed down." Mina asked

"I guess that would work." Serena said as she grabbed said clothing and laid them on the bed together.

"It looks good. It's nice but not formal." Mina pointed out as she picked up the clothes and pushed Serena toward the bathroom.

"Ok, ok. I'll put them on." Serena muttered as she closed the bathroom door.

"Good, I'm going to change. We don't want to keep Max waiting." Mina said with satisfaction as she left the room quickly.

2222222

"Are you ready?" Max asked as he knocked on the doors to Mina and Serena's suite.

"Yes, we are." Mina answered as she opened the door to reveal her outfit. She wore a green v-neck shirt with a white tank top underneath and blue jeans.

"Wow." Max breathed as he looked at his fiancé.

"I'll take it that you like my outfit." Mina blushed a little as Max reached out to take her hand.

"Yes, I do." Max smiled as he kissed her hand, "Where's Serena?"

"Here," Serena answered his question as she came out of her room, "I guess they're not formal here." Serena then commented as she took in what Max was wearing.

He was no longer in the slacks and button down shirt he was wearing when he had picked them up at the airport but a pair of jeans and polo that was left unbuttoned, showing off some of the skin at his throat and the white under shirt he wore.

"Yeah, wore all that to the airport to keep up appearances. Here, we're only formal when we have to be. Ready to go down?" Max explained then asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Serena smiled at him as he turned to leave their rooms.

The three of them walked down the stairs and through the hallway that Serena had walked thorough earlier, looking to her left, Serena was able to see into the library where she had met Raye. Now the room was occupied with Jake who was pacing quickly as Raye sat in the chair behind the desk like she had been earlier.

"Jake, you ok?" Max asked as he stopped at the open door to check on his friend.

"I'm not sure." Jake answered after he ran a hand through his brown hair, "It seems I'm going to be a father."

"Congratulations." Max smiled at his friend as he extended his hand through the door, as Jake took the hand Max sent a wink to Raye.

"Thanks. I, uh, don't think Raye and I will be joining you for dinner. We have some things to talk about." Jake then said in Mina and Serena's direction.

"That's ok. I'm sure we'll have time to get to know each other later." Mina said politely as Max returned to her side.

"I'd love to have lunch with you and Serena tomorrow, if possible." Raye piped up as she stood from her chair and came to wrap her arm around Jake's waist.

"Of course. We don't have anything really planned." Mina answered.

"Tomorrow then." Raye smiled at them as Max motioned for them to continue to the dining room.

"Darien's sister, right?" Mina asked once they were clear of the library.

"Yeah, that was her. She seems to be really nice." Serena answered before Max could open his mouth.

"You've met her?" Max then asked.

"Only in passing this afternoon," Serena answered, "I guess you missed that part of the conversation earlier."

"Yeah, I did. But yes, she is nice. She's one of the sweetest people you'll ever meet, though she can spit fire if needed." Max shuttered as he remembered his confrontation with her earlier, "Anyways, here we are." Max said as they walked though open double doors that showed a long table that lacked plates and silverware.

As Max turned to tell the girls to wait there while he asked the staff what was going on, Darien walked in from another set of doors that must have opened to another part of the house, wearing jeans as well and a short-sleeved blue button-down shirt.

"Hello." Darien greeted as they came together, "The kitchen has requested that we dine outside because it is so nice out. I also think that because my parents are gone, they don't want to have to serve formally in the dining room, which I can't blame them for; especially since it's only the four of us." Darien said as he saw the glare that Serena shot Max.

"Ok, outside we go." Max smiled as he turned to the doors that lead out to the patio where there was a table set out.

"Max, you forget something?" Darien asked as they walked out, letting the women lead them.

"Oh, right. My bad." Max said, not apologetic at all, then lowered his voice and leaned into Darien, "If I told her, she probably would have stayed in their room all night. You'll thank me later." Max added on softly.

"And you made him your head guard? I'm glad it was something small like this and not like a bulletproof vest when you're visiting a hostile country." Serena muttered, trying to lighten the mood a little though she still glared daggers at Max.

"Yeah, thinking of changing that now. Oh, Max, we have to do some re-ordering and house cleaning tomorrow. With Raye's announcement we're going to have to decide to be one man short for a time or try and find a sub." Darien said, sliding easily into normal conversation once they were seated at the table.

"Ok, mid-morning or afternoon?" Max asked, already pulling out his palm pilot to make a note.

"Mid-morning, if we decide to find a sub, we'll have to begin reviews ASAP." Darien decided quickly.

"Is this normal meal time conversation? I feel a little lost and left out." Serena commented, finally letting Max off the hook for his slip-up.

"Sometimes, at least we're eating dinner at a table and not in D's office. Those are fun nights." Max commented dryly.

"Hey, the last time was not my fault." Darien argued.

"Do we want to know?" Mina asked with a smile at Darien's reaction.

"Let's just say that we spent 12 hours in his office after his father dropped the bomb on us that the council dropped on him." Max answered in a round about way.

"He passed the buck to you guys?" Serena asked as the dining staff began to set food out on the table, family style.

"He didn't want to deal with the runaround and unorganized notes from the council. If I remember correctly, the council didn't like the phone calls they received from us at 3 in the morning asking for clarification." Darien shared a smile with Max, proving that they really didn't need to call the council, but thought it would only be fair.

"I'm going to guess they don't do that to you or your father anymore." Serena said with a small laugh at their shared smile.

"Nope. Served them right though." Max answered as he served himself some salad and offered the bowl to Mina.

"I have to admit, royalty is nothing like I would have expected." Serena said as Darien handed her a bowl filled with steamed green beans.

"What do you mean?" Darien asked as he put some roasted chicken on his plate and again, passed the serving plate to Serena.

"Family style dinner, no real formality with clothing, the staff gets to decide where we'll be eating, not that I dislike this or anything, it is a nice night." Serena commented as she put some chicken on her own plate and continued to pass the plate around to Mina.

"Yeah, we're not the stereotypical royal family. My father was born into the monarchy, my mother was not and wanted us to grow up like any other child would. Of course we didn't attend public school, but we did have sleepovers." Darien answered.

"Wait, your mother wasn't royalty when your parents married?" Mina asked, hope carefully hidden in her voice.

"No. My father met her when his guards accidently pushed my mother in the airport and he helped her to her feet. My grandfather was slightly upset at his choice in bride but my grandmother threatened him with something that no man can't help but fear if he broke my parents up because of blood." Darien answered again.

"So do your parents hold that same belief?" Mina asked, her intent now clear to Serena who gave her sister a warning look.

"Uh, yeah, they do. I mean, my sister married one of my guards and friends from childhood who isn't royalty and they have called off my betrothal because the woman who I was supposed to marry is involved with someone else." Darien said, a little uncomfortable after seeing Serena's look.

"Interesting. If this meal is anything to go off of, I think the wedding food is going to be delicious." Mina said as she tried a piece of chicken and successfully changed the subject.

Serena shook her head slightly at her sister, knowing that Mina was now planning something as they all began to eat and slid into easy conversation about the wedding and how it was going to be a small, fast ceremony.

"So what's for desert?" Mina asked as the plates were cleared away.

"Mina, not 3 seconds ago you said you were stuffed." Max pointed out with a smile.

"Well, we Tsukino girls always leave room for desert. I just meant to say that I was stuffed on regular food." Mina explained as Max looked to Serena for confirmation.

"It's true. There's always room for sweets." Serena agreed as she and Mina locked eyes and smiled at each other.

"Looks like it's chocolate covered strawberries and chocolate chip cookies." Darien observed as a tray with the items was put down on the table followed by a tray holding 4 mugs and a carafe.

"Thank you Lisa. We can take care of clean up and you guys have a good night." Darien said to the woman who set down the mugs and carafe.

"Ok. I guess it is true, when the cats away the mice will play." Lisa smiled as she left the patio, knowing that everyone in the kitchen would enjoy this little reprieve from their duties.

Mina opened the carafe and sniffed its contents, making a face as she put it back down on the table.

"Coffee." She answered when everyone looked at her funny.

"Here, this should make everything better." Max suggested as he held a strawberry out for her to eat.

"Aw man, tell me we don't have to sit here and watch them do that." Serena mumbled as she poured herself a cup of coffee and motioned towards Darien to see if he would like one as well.

"No, we don't." Darien answered with a smile as he snagged a pretty clean bread plate and loaded it with strawberries and cookies and motioned for Serena to grab the cups and follow him.

Not wanting to sit and watch her sister make out with her fiancé, Serena followed Darien, even though it went against her better judgment. Darien walked around the side of the house to where a small swinging bench sat facing the willow tree that led to the rose garden they were in earlier.

Darien sat on the bench and motioned for Serena to join him.

_I've already gone this far._ Serena thought as she sat down beside him and handed him a cup.

"Thank you. Cookie?" Darien asked as he held the plate out to her.

"Cookies and coffee; two of my favorite things." Serena smiled as she took one and leaned back on the bench.

They sat like that for sometime, just sitting, sipping their coffee and munching on the plate of sweets that they had brought with them.

"It's interesting; I don't feel the need to start conversation with you." Darien commented as they continued to sit there, now gently swaying on the bench, their coffee and sweets finished.

"My dad once told me that the good way to judge a good person to be with is by sitting with each other and if you don't feel the need to make conversation, you're with the right person. He also believed that if you have to force conversation, you're really not comfortable with the person." Serena said with a smile, "I don't feel the need to make conversation with you either, Darien." She added on as she leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Serena, what are we doing?" Darien asked after a moment, knowing that this could ruin the peace they had.

"I don't know. That night that we spent together, when I said that my heart and my head were at war; they still are. I don't know what we're doing. I don't know what I'm doing. I just know that like spending time with you and the more time I spend with you the harder it's going to be for me to leave." Serena explained as she lifted her head.

"Why do you have to leave? I know your promise and that you're independent and not really into this whole royalty thing, but what if we could make it work?" Darien asked, worrying about her response.

"Can we take it one day at a time?" Serena asked, worried about her response as well.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." Darien answered with a smile, glad they were able to compromise.

"One day at a time." Serena smiled as Darien put his arm around her and the continued to sway on the bench and watched the stars come out.

_AN: Ok, took me awhile, but I had to re-find my muse and where I was going with this story. Found it! And hopefully I'll be able to finish this one up soon._


	14. Chapter 14

**Foolish Heart**

Disclaimer:Don't own anything

_Chapter Fourteen_

Serena woke up slowly and with a smile on her face as she rolled over and looked towards the window where sunlight was shining through. She closed her eyes and hoped to go back to sleep, wanting the past night to continue on forever. But sadly, her body wanted her to get up and greet the new day. Grumbling, Serena got out of the king sized bed and made her way to the bathroom.

A few moments later Serena emerged from her bathroom teeth and hair brushed and ready to start the day.

There was only one problem, she didn't know if anyone else was up and moving. Glancing at the clock, Serena saw that it 9:20am.

"Well, someone should be up." Serena smiled as she headed toward the door that led out to the sitting room that joined hers and Mina's rooms.

"Hey sleeping beauty." Mina said from the sofa where she had magazines and a phonebook piled.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Serena asked as she saw that the magazines were bridal magazines and the phone book was opened to wedding dress shops.

"Cause I thought you deserved to sleep in. You kind of are on vacation." Mina smiled as she moved the magazines off the sofa and onto the coffee table so Serena could sit next to her, "Anyways, I was just looking through them so that I have an idea of what I want when we go out later today."

"Right; have you figured out a color yet? Or what you want us to wear?" Serena asked as she flopped on to the sofa and snagged one of the magazines from the pile.

"Not really. I never knew there were so many colors of fabric out there. I mean, really, come on, who thought bright orange was a good color for bridesmaid dresses?" Mina asked as she tossed a magazine on top of the pile.

"People do strange things." Serena answered as she flipped though pages.

"You got in late last night. And I have to ask, were you alone?" Mina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Once we came to the door to our rooms Darien left me." Serena answered.

"Well, good. I won't have to have a lengthy conversation with him then." Mina smiled.

"Do I need to have a lengthy conversation with Max?" Serena asked, taking the opportunity to change the topic of conversation.

"Uh…. Maybe?" Mina said uncertainly as she quickly raised a magazine upside-down in front of her face.

"This isn't a shotgun wedding, is it?" Serena asked quickly.

"No. But we have, uh, been together." Mina asked.

"Well, he's obviously good in bed." Serena smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Sere!" Mina gasped as she reached out to smack her sister with the magazine she was holding.

"And I should have knocked." Max commented dryly though Serena could see he was slightly embarrassed.

"Oh Max, it's ok. Really. Girls talk about sex all the time." Serena joked as she and Mina stood up from the sofa.

"I know you do, but we're not normally around for it; especially when we're involved in it." Max shook his head, trying to forget the last 2 minutes never happened, "Anyways, I'm here to escort you two down to breakfast." Max added as he stood to the side of the doorway to let the women proceed him.

"Thank you, soon to be brother-in-law." Serena smiled at him as she brushed passed him.

"Oh good, I'm starving." Mina smiled, thinking a change in subject would be a good thing.

Serena was still smiling when they entered the dining room and saw all the food spread across the table.

"We didn't know what you liked, so we're just providing an assortment." A woman said as she carried out a tray of cut fruit.

"Oh, thank you. We're both not picky so anything works." Mina smiled at the woman.

"Good to know, I'll inform the chef." The woman smiled as she placed the tray on the table next to some muffins, carafes of coffee and hot chocolate, and pitchers of apple and orange juice.

"They really like to be sure they cover all the bases huh." Serena murmured as she sat down.

"Yeah, I mean, this is a royal estate." Max teased, "So, what are your plans for the rest of the day?" Max asked

"I do believe I was promised lunch." Raye said suddenly from the doorway that Serena, Mina, and Max had just come through.

"Raye, I thought you were having brunch with your parents." Max replied to her sudden appearance as he stood up as was customary and ingrained in him since she was royalty.

"No, dad had to go and calm down the council about something and Mom is grilling Jake about baby names." Raye smiled a little as she shared the last bit of information.

"Speaking of Jake, I'm surprised he's letting you go off the estate grounds." Max pointed out as he continued to stand until Raye took a seat next to Serena and un-folded her napkin.

"Not his decision; anyways, I believe you and Endy will keep him busy enough that he won't notice when I slip away with these two." Raye pointed out as Max returned to his seat.

"You had to use that name, didn't you?" Darien commented from the balcony doors.

"I wish you two would coordinate your entrances." Max grumbled a bit as he stood again.

"How do you know we didn't?" Raye asked with a smirk.

"That's just mean." Max grumbled as he sat down once Darien had sat next to Serena, brushing his hand over hers as he un-folded his napkin with one hand.

"And don't think I've forgotten you uttered my childhood nickname you've so nicely announced to the world." Darien said as he turned his eyes to meet his sisters.

"Oh come on, she was going to find out eventually." Raye smiled at him.

"Do you not like Endy?" Serena asked.

"It's not that I don't like it, I'm just not used to anyone but Raye calling me that." Darien answered.

Serena seemed to ponder it for a moment, but then let it drop as plates began to be passed around the table and Raye began to convince her bother to keep her husband busy so she could get away.

"Come on Endy, he's been watching me like a hawk since last night. As if hundreds, no thousands of women haven't given birth before." Raye said with exasperation.

"That may be so, but they weren't his wife." Darien pointed out, silently and secretly enjoying making his sister squirm a little.

"Just tell me you'll keep him busy so I can get some girl time in." Raye pleaded.

"Dare, we do have to go over schedules and begin planning things." Max reminded, throwing Raye a bone.

"I guess we can keep him busy for a while today." Darien sighed, though he couldn't really hide his smile.

"You're my favorite brother." Raye smiled at him, and then began to dig into her breakfast.

"I'm your only brother. Good morning," Darien smiled at his sister then greeted Serena properly as he wrapped his fingers around hers.

"Good morning, I guess you now know what I'm up to today." Serena smiled at him.

"And you know my plans. Sisters can be a handful." Darien shook his head with a matching smile.

"Oh yeah, I totally know what you mean." Serena shook her head.

"Hey, these 'sisters' you two are talking about are sitting right here, you know" Mina snapped, her eyes narrowing on Serena.

Serena smiled sweetly at her sister in response as if she wasn't receiving a death glare. Chuckling to herself, Serena went to begin to eat her breakfast when Darien squeezed her hand, drawing her attention back to him.

"My parents want to meet you." Darien whispered to her.

"And you're telling me this now?" Serena whispered back.

"Well, yeah." Darien shrugged.

Serena frowned at him then chuckled a little.

"I can't tell if that's a good thing or a bad thing." Darien muttered as he picked his coffee cup and took a sip.

"I don't know; I'm staying in a royal estate, I'm basically dating a prince, I'm going to meet his parents, and just heard him argue and tease his little sister. I just never pictured all of this being so…. Normal." Serena explained.

"We're dating?" Darien asked, surprise and happiness in his voice.

"I don't know what else to call what we're doing." Serena answered, "Which is all we're doing" Serena added quickly when she caught Mina to frowning and Raye attempting to smother a cough.

"Why did you feel you had to add that? And now I have to ask, what do you think I thought you guys were doing?" Mina asked.

"Having thoughtful discussion and coffee." Serena answered with a laugh, knowing how ridicules it sounded though it was the complete truth.

"I would say you're lying, but know you're not." Mina muttered with a shake of her head.

"Oh god, we don't need another coffee addicted English major around here." Raye added in, though her voice was teasing.

"You should actually be thankful for Serena, Raye; now he won't come to us about the newest book he's read and comparing it to some old literature." Max told her with a laugh as both Serena and Darien looked at him with shock.

"Old literature? I hope he means 'classics'." Serena muttered.

"Nope, I mean anything before 1950." Max answered with a grin as Serena and Darien groaned a bit.

"See what I have to put up with? I'm so glad you're here." Darien said with a smile.

"I am too. I'd like to meet your parents." Serena said quietly, then glanced around to see Max and Mina in their own little world. Raye, however, was listening intently to the conversation.

"There's brunch tomorrow. Serena, if you come it'll take the pressure of my parents off Jake with all this baby talk, and pressure off of me from Jake about going out today; it's the perfect time!" Raye commented happily.

"Thanks Regina." Darien muttered.

"That actually sounds like a great idea." Serena smiled at Raye as she reached over with one hand patted Darien's cheek.

"Don't worry Serena; I'll make sure my parents don't interrogate you or anything." Raye patted her arm softly with a smile.

"I knew I liked her." Serena smiled at Darien a little bit of mischief in her eyes.

"What did I get myself into?" Darien muttered as Serena, Mina and Raye shared a look then promptly went to finishing up their breakfast as Jake walked in.

"Sweetie, you ok?" Raye asked, catching sight of her slightly pale husband.

"Don't. Don't leave me alone with your parents ever again. D, man, you weren't kidding when you said your parents want grandkids." Jake mumbled as he sat in the chair next to Raye.

"I'm sorry." Raye said somewhat sympathetically though she was trying really hard not to smile.

"No you're not. But I love you anyways." Jake scoffed as he poured himself some coffee and began looking at all the assorted food on the table.

"Well, we better get going." Mina announced as she noticed that her, Raye, and Serena's plates were empty.

"And we have a meeting to get on with; Max, could you get the rest of the guys in here? We might as well just meet here so we don't have to break for food." Darien said as he rose from his seat.

"Raye, you're not going out, are you?" Jake asked as he noticed that Raye had also risen from her seat at the announcement.

"Uh, I'm just going to leave you guys alone to have your meeting." Raye answered truthfully; she was, after all, leaving them alone to have the meeting.

"Right, ok, I need to back off, don't I?" Jake asked with a small grimace.

"Maybe a tad, but I know you love me." Raye smiled at him and leaned down to give him a kiss, "Don't worry, millions of women have had babies." Raye reminded him.

"Yeah, but they're not my world." Jake pointed out.

"Ok, that was a little too sweet." Darien commented as he wrapped his arms around Serena.

"Hypocrite?" Serena asked softly with a smile.

"Maybe a little." Darien responded.

Serena shook her head as he leaned down and kissed her then rested his forehead on hers.

"Meet me for coffee when you get back? The rose garden." Darien asked softly so no one else would hear.

"Yeah, I might be able to talk Raye into getting me to a bookstore." Serena said, smiling at the thought of having a new book and getting to see him for more than twenty minutes for the day.

"Good luck with that." Darien smiled then sighed, "And now we must part." as he spotted Nate and Zack entering the dining room.

"Enjoy your meeting." Serena smiled at him as she turned to leave, following Mina and Raye.

"That's mean." Darien scowled at her, "_You_ have fun shopping." Darien smiled mischievously.

Serena just laughed as she left, thinking that they really did play well off each other. "Wait, I have a harder job! A wedding dress and bridesmaid dresses in less than a week!" Serena called back at Darien's retreating back; though he didn't turn around, Serena knew he was smiling at.

"That was fun to watch." Raye commented as Serena walked down the front steps to the waiting SUV.

"What?" Serena asked as the three women walked to the SUV.

"My brother bantering with you; and seeing him smile." Raye answered.

"I guess he hasn't smiled a lot." Serena grimaced knowing it was kind of her fault for that.

"Yeah, but I think it was all worth it." Raye smiled at Serena then climbed into the SUV.

"And it's not like you were overly happy before this either." Mina commented as she climbed in past Serena.

Serena looked back to the main doors to see Darien still standing there, she waved to him then climbed into the SUV herself knowing she was grinning like a fool and would have to face a confined car-ride to town trying to play it off as nothing to the two other women in the car.

11111

Hours later Serena was walking briskly through the entrance hall of the estate heading straight for the rose garden where she hoped Darien was waiting for her. Watching her step as she made her way through the willow trees branches and found Darien sitting in the rose garden with a tray next to him; Serena couldn't suppress her smile.

"I'm so glad to see you." Serena said as she sat next to him.

"How was shopping?" Darien smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Mina is pretty indecisive." Serena muttered, "Please tell me that's coffee." She added as Darien let her go.

"It is. Did you get anything decided?" Darien asked as he poured coffee for both of them.

"Oh yeah, we have the colors picked out and her dress purchased. Now we need to find flowers and bridesmaid dresses." Serena smiled as he handed her a cup of liquid heaven.

"Wow, you got a lot more done then I would have thought with Mina being indecisive." Darien commented as he settled against the back of the bench and lifted his arm, inviting Serena to cuddle into him.

"She's my sister; I've learned how to make her make decisions." Serena smiled up at him as she took full advantage of his invitation and snuggled up to him, "How did your meeting go?" Serena then asked as she carefully sipped her coffee.

"It went. It has been decided that I won't be taking any big trips in the near future so Jake can stay part-time being my bodyguard and advisor. If I do have to take a long trip away we'll deal with it when the time comes." Darien answered.

"And that's all that the meeting was about?" Serena asked then bit her lip at finding it very nosey.

"No, we also discussed the state of the country and all of that not so fun stuff." Darien laughed, "And Jake, surprisingly, handled Raye being out of the house well. He wasn't too pleased to find that she had snuck out, but accepted it." Darien tacked on.

"Ugh, I don't know how she handles being under his eye all the time." Serena scoffed.

"Oh, don't let them fool you. He's under her thumb and wouldn't want it any other way." Darien laughed.

"I figured that by how Raye took charge with finding colors. She has a great eye for fashion." Serena commented.

"I hope she didn't take away Mina's deciding power." Darien said softly, slightly worried.

"Again, Mina's very indecisive. Raye helped so much in helping me force Mina to make a decision and stick with it. And, again, her fashion sense helped so much, you have no idea." Serena laughed softly remembering her day.

"I keep forgetting you're not a big shopper." Darien laughed again.

"I'm an outlier." Serena smiled as she leaned her head to rest on his bicep, "It's a nice day today, I wish I didn't spend most of it in a dress shop." Serena murmured as she took in her surroundings.

"Yeah, it is." Darien smiled as he looked down to see the top of Serena's head, her bangs obscuring his view of her eyes, while he raised his arm to set around her shoulders.

They sat in companionable silence once Serena had cuddled into Darien but making sure both of them can drink their coffee. They sat; sipping their coffee and watching the slight breeze rustle the leaves and flowers that surrounded them.

"We need to go in and get ready for dinner." Darien said reluctantly, not wanting to ruin their afternoon.

"That's probably a good idea, especially since I'm meeting your parents." Serena sighed as she sat up straight though Darien's arm stayed around her.

"We could postpone if you'd like. I know I kind of surprised you this morning." Darien offered.

"No, let's do it. You haven't had a chance to see your parents today." Serena told him with a smile, "I do want to meet your parents, it's just, I'm the new girlfriend of their only son. I'm nervous." Serena explained.

"When you put it that way I can see your _trepidation_." Darien ran a hand through his hair trying to find something to say to her to help her through the night.

"It's ok. Let's go inside so I can be somewhat of a girl and spend time on my appearance." Serena laughed as she saw the worry on Dairen's face.

"Right. Ok." Darien sighed as he gave up trying to find words of encouragement.

"Come on." Serena smiled as she pulled him up and put their coffee cups on the tray and picked it up.

"I can take that." Darien offered.

"I'm not helpless." Serena smiled as she began walking up the path back to the main house.

Darien shook his head as he followed her up the path then rushed before her to open the door for her.

"Thank you." Serena smiled as she walked through the door and placed the tray on the table for the maids to collect, "I'm still not used to you opening doors for me." Serena shook her head as she stepped towards him to stand before him.

"You'll get used to it. I'll meet you in the entrance hall in an hour?" Darien asked as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you then." Serena said into his chest as she hugged him back, enjoying his scent and warmth.

"Oh come on, at least make it hard for me to tease you!" Raye said loudly from the doorway that led to the entrance hall.

"Hello Raye, thanks." Darien grumbled as he let Serena go.

"Her timing is impeccable." Serena laughed, "I'll see you in an hour." She added as she walked over to Raye to pat her on the shoulder with a smile as she passed her heading to her room.

"I see you guys have picked up where you left off." Raye commented.

"Yeah, we have." Darien smiled as he followed Serena's example and patted his sister on the shoulder and walked past her to get to his rooms.

_AN: Ok, took me way too long to update. My bad. I'm hoping to finish this soon. Thanks for sticking with me._


	15. Chapter 15

**Foolish Heart**

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything_

_Chapter Fifteen_

_AN: Ok, just noticed that I put that Serena's going to meet Darien's parents during brunch… Yeah, that was supposed to be dinner. Oops. _

Serena was yet again looking at her wardrobe wonder what she should wear down to dinner.

"Wear the button down white blouse with the dark blue jeans and the cute black wedges." Mina suggested.

"What dark blue jeans?" Serena asked as she turned to face her sister who was yet again sitting on the sofa outside her room.

"These." Mina smiled as she threw jeans at her sister.

"These aren't mine." Serena said as she held them up.

"No, but they are your size; and it's not like I'm going to wear them." Mina commented as she flipped through a magazine.

"You bought me jeans?" Serena asked.

"Well… They were on sale." Mina admitted slowly.

"Mina. Thank you." Serena said softly.

"You're welcome. Now get dressed and meet your man downstairs." Mina smiled at her sister, "Cause I have to meet mine in his quarters soon." Mina added as she got up from the sofa.

"Wait, what?" Serena asked, turning away from the mirror to look at her sister.

"These are guest quarters or rooms, the other quarters have kitchens in them. Max is going to make me dinner tonight in his quarters." Mina answered trying to contain her smile.

"He can cook too?" Serena asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, he can. He's cooked for me before. And, again, we're not planning on a shotgun wedding." Mina stuck her tongue out at her sister then scurried in to her room to avoid Serena from responding, or retaliating as the case may be.

1111111

Serena walked down the staircase towards the main hall where she saw Darien waiting for her. Unlike when they met earlier, Darien was now in jeans and a button-down black shirt.

"Great minds think alike." Serena smiled as she approached him.

"More of a yin and yang though." Darien commented as he took in her white shirt where his was black.

"Hmmm. We balance each other?" Serena asked as Darien held out his arm to her to escort her.

"More complement each other." Darien smiled as they walked down the hall toward his family's privet wing, arms linked.

Serena just sighed softly then leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder as they walked, "I like that." She then said after a moment.

"Me too." Darien said softly as they approached the doors at the end of the hallway, "Ready?" Darien asked.

"Yes." Serena said after a deep breath.

Darien released her arm and held her hand as he pushed open the double doors; the doors opened into a common area with a fireplace with a television mounted above it and wet bar, doors placed sporadically between the items, on two of the walls; the third wall had large windows and glass doors that lead out on to a veranda that must have been connected to the dining room.. Sofas were placed in the room facing the television and fireplace. A dark haired woman sat on the sofa, flipping through the channels on the tv while a man stood at the bar, pouting himself a drink. Raye and Jake were on the sofa adjacent to the woman; Raye draped over the sofa, her legs over the arm and her head resting in Jake's lap.

"Dear, I love you to death, but if you don't just pick a channel I'm going to strangle you in your sleep with the cat." The man mocked as he turned to the woman.

"_It was the king, in the bedroom with the cat."_ Jake whispered to Raye, making her giggle and the woman frown toward the couple.

"Well, there's nothing on." The woman argued with a smile.

"Mom, we have online streaming too." Raye said after her giggles subsided.

"I know, but I don't like using that." The woman responded quickly.

"You mean you don't know how to use it." Darien commented with a laugh, bringing the attention of the room to the coupe that had just joined them.

"Ah, Endymion, there you are." The woman said as she rose from the sofa and turned to greet them.

"She likes to use my full name." Darien muttered to Serena as they came in.

"I named you, so I will use it whenever I feel like it." His mother commented as she stood up to properly greet them, "Hello, dear, I'm Elizabeth Shields, but you can call me Beth."

"Hi, Serena Tsukino." Serena introduced herself with a kind smile to return Beth's.

"My husband, Christian; or Chris." Beth said as her husband came to join them.

"Hello, Serena. It's nice to meet you." Chris said as he put an arm around his wife's waist and pulled her into him a little.

"It's nice to meet you too." Serena responded carefully, "I see your family has no qualms with PDA." Serena commented and winced a little as she remembered she was talking to the king and queen of a country.

"None what so ever; if you love the person, you should be able to show the world and them how much without anyone having a say in it." Chris laughed as he tightened his arm around his wife, smiling down at her with love in his eyes.

"And I see where Darien gets his romantic side from too." Serena smiled as she looked to Darien to see him blushing slightly, but looking at her the same was his father was looking at his mother.

"Now that introductions have been made, I believe I should get dinner going." Beth said with a smile as she began to pull away from her husband who pouted a little.

"The kitchen isn't making dinner?" Serena asked; a little shocked.

"No, we decided to give them the night off, and it's been so long since I've had a chance to cook and entertain that Chris couldn't refuse me when I asked him for this." Beth explained.

"That and she doesn't want her good plates and cups to get dusty sitting in the cabinets." Raye commented from the sofa that she hadn't moved from.

"Oh hush, those are your inheritance." Beth teased as she walked toward one of the side doors of the room.

"Mmhmm. Whatever you say." Raye yelled back as her mother disappeared from the room.

"Can I get either of you a drink?" Chris asked, "I had kindly asked Beth if she wanted help with dinner and she told me she didn't want barbeque." He added as he made his way back to the bar.

"I told you barbequing for two weeks straight would get old." Darien chuckled as he released Serena's hand and motioned her to do what she pleased.

"And I should have listened; oh well, at least summer is ending so the barbeque is getting packed away." Chris sighed a little sadly then set back to his task, "So, would you like anything Serena? We've got it all." Chris asked again.

"Um, I guess just a glass of white wine." Serena said after a thought as she walked to the couch and leaned up against the back.

"We have that!" Chris said enthusiastically as he bent to open the mini-fridge in the bar and pulled out a bottle.

"Thanks, dad, I guess I'll get my own drink." Darien laughed as he watched his father struggle to open the bottle.

"Have I taught you nothing, Endymion? You serve ladies first." Chris sighed with fake exasperation at his son as he finally freed the cork from the bottle and poured some into a chilled wine glass.

"You're right, dad." Darien smiled as he looked to where Serena was leaning up against the couch, looking around the room.

"Take this to her and I'll get your drink; what do you want?" Chris asked, then saw the look on his sons face as he looked at the blonde.

"I'll, uh, what?" Darien asked as he accepted the wine glass his father held out.

"He'll take a beer, Chris." Jake said from the sofa, Raye not moving an inch.

"Uh, yeah, a beer sounds great." Darien agreed.

"Good," Chris smiled then leaned in towards his son, "Why don't you take that over to her?" he suggested.

"Right." Darien mumbled, a little thrown off that everyone seemed to be reading him easily.

"This was not what I expected from a royal family." Serena smiled up at Darien as she took her wine from him.

"I told you we were unconventional." Darien reminded with a smile as he reached foe her free hand and laced his fingers through hers, "Are you ok with all of this? If you're uncomfortable we can leave any time." He whispered.

"No, I like this. This is how I like to think my family would be if.." Serena began but stopped, not wanting to bring up bad memories.

"Here, D. Your dad had to go into the kitchen." Jake said suddenly next to the couple.

"Raye finally release you?" Darien joked, filing away Serena's response for later while Serena took a sip of her wine and thanked her lucky stars that Jake interrupted when he did.

"I could have gotten up any time I wanted to." Jake muttered, though Darien knew the truth, "So, how shocked are you?" Jake then asked Serena.

"To be honest, not as much as I thought I'd be. They're…. normal." Serena answered with a smile.

"Yes, that is all my wifes doing, if it were up to me I'd have you bowing and scraping at my feet." Chris laughed a little as Serena's eyes went a little wide, "I'm kidding, we'd probably be more formal, but I like how things are. Dinner is ready, by the way." Chris added then gestured to the room he was standing in the doorway to.

Raye groaned dramatically as she sat up from the sofa, a pillow where Jake originally was and met her husband at the doorway; Serena and Darien followed, their hands still entwined, smiling at Raye's antics.

Serena looked away from Darien as they entered the small dining room. The table was completely opposite of the grand dining room that was just down the hall from where they were. 6 chairs stood around a round table, not rectangular as the main dining hall table was. All the chairs were not crammed in around the table, but spaced nicely and left room for everyone. Like the grand hall though, the food was placed on serving plates on the table where people could grab what they wanted rather than have someone fix a plate for each person.

Darien led Serena to the table and pulled out her chair for her. Looking around, Serena saw that all the men had done the same thing.

"No, my dear, chivalry is not dead." Beth smiled at her as she sat down and Chris helped her push in her seat.

Raye and Serena followed suit and soon all 6 people were sitting around the table, asking for dishes and passing plates.

"So, Serena, I hear you're a student at a local school." Chris began as he piled his plate high, "Do you enjoy it?"

"Yes, very much so; I'm hoping to transfer to a university soon." Serena answered truthfully, a smile on her lips as she thought about her education, "Education was big thing with my parents."

"What is you major?" Beth asked as she placed smaller portions of food on her own plate.

"I'm currently an English major, I want to teach someday." Serena answered, knowing that there would be the inevitable interrogation of the family members.

"We need more good teachers in the world." Chris commented as he looked at his plate and judged if he had enough food.

"You have plenty, dear." Beth murmured, though she didn't even look at his plate, "Teaching isn't exactly an easy or prosperous job." Beth pointed out.

"No, but I love working with children and teaching just. I don't know, feels right?" Serena asked to no one in particular, "Yeah, it just feels right for me." She ended somewhat lamely, not able to explain how she felt when she was able to teach.

"Don't let me mom fool you, she knows what you mean." Darien smiled at Serena.

"That I do. I was a teacher, before I married Chris. I was actually on my way home from a teaching conference when we met." Beth smiled as she recalled the memory.

"Ah, yes. That frantic day in the airport." Chris sighed as he too reminisced, "I'm still sorry that teaching aid was ruined."

"I know, but all's well that ends well." Beth smiled at her husband and patted his cheek.

"Well, look at us. Tuck in before it gets cold." Chris said after a moment, noticing that they held everyone's attention.

Still smiling, Serena picked up her fork and began to eat.

"Mom; this is amazing. What is it?" Raye asked after a few bites.

"Cow brains." Beth replied easily as she skewered a piece of broccoli and ate it without a blink.

Jake and Darien burst out laughing at Raye's face as a piece of food nearly fell out of her mouth.

"Oh, close your mouth. It's not cow brains; we only being that out for child births." Chris added straight faced.

"You guys are so mean! I may be 25, but still. That's not nice!" Raye huffed as she looked down to her plate and began playing with her food.

"Oh, honey, it's ok." Jake laughed as he put his arm around her and pulled her under his arm.

"And it's your grandmothers' meatloaf." Beth added.

"Nana's meatloaf?" Raye asked, "When did you get the recipe?"

"The last time she came to visit, she gave me her recipe book; wanted me to update it so you can have a copy for the baby." Beth informed her with a smile.

"But, I wanted her to give it to me." Raye said softly, a little hurt her grandmother didn't want to present the book herself.

"Oh sweetie, she would have. But it does have to be updated. And she's already busy making a baby blanket for you; she had to prioritize." Beth said with a smile.

"Really?" Raye asked, excited.

"Yes, but don't tell her I told you. She wants it to be a surprise." Beth smiled at her daughter.

"Oh. When's Nana going to come over? Are we supposed to go see her? Jake, let's go see my Nana." Raye began babbling but Serena couldn't concentrate on the conversation.

Darien reached under the table and placed his hand on her knee, making her look to him and away from his babbling sister.

"Hmm?" Serena asked quietly.

"Not the grilling you were expecting?" Darien whispered.

"Not even slightly." Serena smiled at him, "So, your Nana's meatloaf?" Serena asked with a smile.

"Yeah, she would make this for us every time she would come to visit or we went to visit her for more than a night." Darien explained, "a bit of a tradition I guess."

"And our family specialty for guests." Chris added with a smile over his beer glass.

"It's delicious." Serena smiled, as she took a break from the food to sip from her wine glass.

"Thank you." Beth smiled, "It's taken a long time to pry this recipe from her."

"Yeah, I bet. My grandmother didn't give my mom her peanut brittle recipe until Mina was born." Serena smiled, "Maybe I'll be able to make it while I'm here."

"That would be fantastic! I love peanut brittle!" Chris said excitedly, "After your fudge, of course, dear." He added with a look towards his wife.

"Someone doesn't want to be in the doghouse tonight." Darien smirked at his parents.

"Oh, that doesn't get him into trouble." Beth laughed as Chris looked sheepish.

The rest of the meal flew by as family stories were shared and embarrassing sibling rivalries were revealed. Before anyone knew it, coffee and fudge were on the table, both mostly eaten.

"Oh dear, is it really eleven o'clock?" Beth asked as she glanced at the clock.

"Yeah, mom, it is." Raye said as she stifled a yawn.

"I think it's time we got to bed." Jake suggested carefully.

"Yeah, bed sounds fantastic. Dinner was wonderful; I hope we'll all get to do this again." Raye smile at Serena, meaning every word.

"I hope so too. I'll make peanut brittle." Serena offered, returning Raye's smile.

"I'll walk you out." Beth said as Raye and Jake stood from the table.

"I think we'll all go, mom. You and dad look exhausted." Darien offered, standing to help Serena out of her chair.

"No, he's not exhausted, just coming down from a sugar high. I think he ate a quarter of my batch of fudge before you all got here." Beth chided her husband.

"Dad always had a sweet tooth." Raye laughed as they reached the doors that lead to the hallway.

"And that is what gets him into trouble. I keep telling him he's not 25 anymore and he needs to start taking better care of himself; he's not invincible." Beth grumbled softly, irritation at her husband evident.

"Mom, did you ever think that dad does these things just to annoy you?" Darien asked with a smile.

"The thought has crossed my mind." Beth grumbled.

"Ok, mom, I'll see you tomorrow." Raye laughed as she hugged her mother and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight, mom." Darien smiled as he repeated Raye's gesture.

"It was great meeting you." Serena said politely as Darien hugged his mother.

"Oh, you're not getting away." Beth smiled as she grabbed Serena and pulled her into a hug, "I hope we get to do this again soon. I don't think my sweet-toothed husband can wait for your peanut brittle." Beth told her softly.

Serena sniffed a little as Beth let her go.

"Now then, off to bed. Good night." Beth said as she patted Darien's shoulder as she turned and walked back into her quarters, closing the door behind her.

_AN: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I'm in grad school. It's completely different from undergrad. Also, I didn't know how to end this chapter; so I just cut off about a page to get this posted. Don't worry, that __page has been saved as the beginning of the next chapter... after a few edits. _


	16. Chapter 16

**Foolish Heart**

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything_

_Chapter Sixteen_

"I'll see you in the morning." Jake said to Darien as he and Raye walked down the hall to their rooms.

"Are you ok?" Darien asked once Jake and Raye were out of earshot.

"Yeah…. Yeah. It just…. I always think that's how my mom would be if she were still here." Serena answered quietly, tears welling in her eyes a little.

"I can't imagine what you were, are going through." Darien whispered into her ear as he pulled her into a hug.

They stood there for a few moments in silence, Serena wrapped in Darien's arms.

"Do you want me to escort you back to your room?" Darien asked softly.

"No, I don't want to run into Mina. Can we walk around?" Serena asked, lifting her head so she could look into his eyes.

"Yeah, we can walk." Darien said as he unwound his arms from her, but wove their fingers together.

They slowly walked through the empty halls, at first just holding hands; once they made it outside to the courtyard, Darien let go of her hand and put his arm around her shoulder, holding her close as she leaned in. Darien had to shorten his strides in order to stay at the same pace as Serena, but he didn't mind. They continued on in silence until they reached the willow tree blocking the rose garden.

"I should have grabbed a blanket." Darien muttered softly, feeling the slight chill in the air.

"It is a bit cool out here." Serena agreed softly, "I guess we should head back."

"Yeah." Darien responded as they turned around as one, leaving their sanctuary behind its curtain.

Once back inside Darien paused in the main foyer, looking at the stairs that lead to Serena's room and the hall that lead to his, not sure where to go.

"I haven't seen your rooms yet." Serena answered his unspoken question.

"And so you shall." Darien smiled down at her as he turned toward the hallways that lead to his rooms.

Opening the door for her, Darien let Serena precede him into the sitting room area.

"A bit nicer than ours." Serena smiled as she looked around.

"Well, I'm part of the family." Darien chuckled, "My rooms through there, half bath there, kitchen here." Darien said as he pointed toward doorways and a cut out to his right where Serena could the corner of a fridge.

"Nice, we don't have a kitchen." Serena said as she went through the cutout doorway to look at the space.

"Yeah, I rarely use it, but it's here if I want to. I'm not surprised your rooms don't have a kitchen, those are guest rooms after all." Darien reminded.

"I guess that makes sense. And now that I think about it, you having a kitchen makes sense too, Max has a kitchen. Or so Mina tells me. He has a kitchen, right?" Serena asked.

"Yes, he does. But I'm sure they had ulterior motives for wanting alone time." Darien responded with a grin.

"You're probably right. Between your guys work and our planning, there hasn't been much time for them to be alone." Serena commented off hand.

"There hasn't been time for anyone to have quality time alone." Darien corrected as he drew her into his arms.

"We were alone this afternoon." Serena pointed out though she didn't resist his pull

"Yes, but it wasn't for long. I'm going to be selfish and want to spend every unoccupied minute with you." Darien smiled at her.

Serena laughed as she rested her head on his shoulder, absorbing the comfort Darien provided.

Darien leaned back from Serena and tipped her head up so his lips could meet hers. He kissed her slowly, wanting to savor the moment and the feel of her lips on his. Serena pulled back to breath and opened her eyes, though she didn't know when she had closed them. She looked at Darien and found his eyes to be half closed, his bangs falling before them and his lips slightly swollen from their kiss.

"What do you want to do?" Darien asked, knowing she understood what he meant.

"I don't want to leave." Serena whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and forced his head down to kiss her again.

Darien lifted her slightly to carry her to the sofa in the room, taking the hint Serena wrapped her legs around his waist; making Darien groan at the position she put herself in.

Serena smiled against his lips as he sat down roughly on the sofa so she was straddling him. Reaching up, Darien tangled his fingers in Serena's long hair; getting a hold of her head so he could control their kiss.

Serena pulled back for air and smiled at the picture before her, Darien was breathing heavily under her, his lips shiny and eyes at half mast, though she could see the passion in them. Giving her a mischievous grin, Darien unwound his hands from her hair, placed them on her hips, and quickly turned her so she was laying on the sofa with him on top of her, her legs still around him.

"I like this better." Darien smiled as he moved his arms up to support him as he lowered his lips to hers again. Serena smiled against his lips as she wound her arms around his neck, letting her fingers play with the hair at the nape at the nape of his neck.

Taking a risk, Darien moved to put all his weight on one arm and moved his other one to Serena's hip, placing his palm on her hip bone as he kissed her. Taking Serena's slight moan as encouragement, Darien slid his hand under the hem of her shirt to feel the soft skin of her stomach. Feeling Serena's sharp intake of breath, Darien began to remove his hand, thinking he had gone too far too fast when she covered his hand with hers above her shirt.

"We should stop." Darien muttered, knowing his was walking a fine line with his control, though his fingers continued to rub against her skin.

"Do you want to?" Serena asked breathlessly, one hand still playing with his hair as the other kept his where it was.

"Want and should are two different things." Darien pointed out, "If we keep going I won't be able to stop myself." He admitted softly.

"I don't want you to stop yourself." Serena whispered as she let go of his hand on her stomach to bring his head down to hers.

Unable to resist Darien kissed her again and let his hand roam, allowing Serena time to stop if she wanted him to.

After a few passes of her stomach he let his hand venture upward to her breasts, allowing his fingers to skirt along the lace of her bra. Serena pulled her lips from his and he immediately stopped his exploration.

"No. I.. Can we move to the bedroom?" Serena asked as she looked to her left where the back of the sofa trapped her arm between it the top of his shoulder.

Serena could see the war going on in Darien's head and laughed, "Remember, I'm suggesting it. We don't have to." Serena said as she leaned back against the cushion to continue watching Darien battle himself.

"I do want to. And I can see you want to. But are you sure? Completely sure?" Darien asked, wanting to give her one last chance to back out.

"I'm sure. Come on." Serena smiled as she slid out from under him and ran to the bedroom, giggling when he stumbled a little coming after her.

Turning when he caught up with her in the doorway, Serena wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again as he arms caught her around the waist and propelled her back to the bed. Turning them as they fell on to the bed so Darien took the impact of the fall, Serena laid out on top of him with a sigh and a slight shake of her head.

"You're right, this is much more comfortable." Darien mumbled against her lips with a smile as they continued where they left off in the living room.

111111

Serena smiled and stretched as the sun warmed her face.

"Good morning." Darien mumbled his voice gravely, as he tightened his arms around her.

"Mmmm. Good morning." Serena smiled as she turned in his arms to face him, settling her head on his bicep, "Do we have to get up? What time is it?" Serena asked as she closed her eyes as her fingers trailed up his arm to his neck to play with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"You really like to do that." Darien murmured as he moved his head to nuzzle her neck while keeping her hand in his hair.

"I like the feel of your hair. Do you mind?" Serena asked, her fingers stopping their soothing caress and preparing to remove her hand.

"No, I like it." Darien said, leaning his head back into her hand.

Serena smiled as she let her fingers continue their play with Darien's hair, "You didn't answer my questions." Serena reminded with a sigh.

"It's about 7:30 am. And, sadly, yes. We're going to have to get up soon." Darien somewhat groaned at the reminder of the outside world.

"So, taking things a day at a time?" Serena giggled as she stretched her arms behind his head.

"Well, we did take a day to get here." Darien pointed out with a smile as he let his hand trail down her side to rest on her hip above the blankets.

"This is true. So, are you planning to feed me or am I on my own?" Serena asked with a smile when her stomach rumbled.

"Well, I don't have any food up here at the moment. And if we go down to breakfast we'll be lost to our duties. I could call down and have food brought up." Darien suggested with a grin.

"That would be obvious." Serena laughed though she tightened her arms around his neck, "But tempting."

"It's up to you. I don't mind shunning my duties to spend the day here." Darien answered honestly with a sigh as he let himself absorb the feel of Serena's fingers in his hair.

"Mina would kill me. And Max would probably kill you." Serena murmured, "Let's go down. It's going to be obvious no matter what cause I'll be in the clothes I was in last night." She pointed out.

"We could make a stop by your room before heading down." Darien suggested.

"That's probably a good idea. Ok…. Let's get up." Serena said, though they both didn't move.

"This going down to breakfast, we going?" Darien asked with a smirk after their failed attempt to get up.

"Yes….Mmmmm." Serena answered as she stretched again, this time sitting up in the bed, holding the sheets to her chest.

Darien laughed quietly at her actions as he swung his legs out of bed and stood up, glancing behind him to see her looking. Smirking at her as he walked across his room to pick up a pair of gym shorts Darien pulled them on as he found one of his shirts and tossed it to her.

"I'm going to find some decent clothes and change in the bathroom, unless you want me to dress out here." Darien offered with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm. If you do that we might not make it to breakfast. And I'm really hungry." Serena responded with a smile as she drew the shirt over her head, "Thank you." She added.

"You're welcome. I'll be right back." Darien smiled at her as he picked up a pair of jeans and went into his bathroom.

Serena got out of the bed and found that Darien's shirt hit mid-thigh on her.

"Hmmm. That's fortunate." Serena smiled as she found her underwear, jeans, bra, and shirt around the bed. She was pulling on her jeans when Darien came out of the bathroom in his own jeans.

"That shirt looks better on you then it ever has on me." Darien commented as he saw her.

"Thanks, it's really comfy." Serena smile at him as she looked at her bra and shirt in her hand.

"You can wear that to your room if you want; let me just throw on a shirt and we can go." Darien said as he went to his closet and pulled out a white t-shirt, "I'll come back up and really change after we eat."

"Right, didn't think you'd go to your meetings or whatever in jeans." Serena smiled as she folded her bra up in her shirt and went over to him once he had his shirt on.

"And we're off." Darien smiled at he took her hand and walked through his bedroom door.

222

Serena came out of her bedroom ten minutes later, still in her jeans, but now with one of her t-shirts on and her teeth and hair brushed.

"Ok, remind me no orange juice before I eat something." Serena said to Darien as she came to stand in front of where he was sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, I always hate when I forget that." Darien commented as he rose, making a face at the memory of the mixed flavors.

Serena laughed at the face he made, "Come on." She scoffed as she turned to leave through the main doors.

"It looks like Mina didn't make it back here last night either." Darien commented as he followed her out.

"Yeah, well, we knew she wouldn't be back." Serena pointed out as they made their way down the stairs to the dining hall.

"This is true." Darien agreed as he put his arm around her.

"So, what do you have to do today?" Serena asked as she laid her head against him while they walked across the foyer.

"More meetings; we're trying to get ahead since Max is going to be gone for a while for his honeymoon and Jake is going to be out of commission. Since the wedding is next week, we're going to have to go to court in the next day or so; I have my full guard with me to meet with the council." Darien commented off hand, as if he were talking about going to the office instead of having to have his full guard with him for a meeting.

"Uh, I know you're country isn't hostile, but you need your full guard for that?" Serena asked, worried about his safety.

"Oh no, it's nothing like that. We have to do this as a formality. The council likes to believe they have power over my guard, but they don't; this is their way of having us submit a leave request to them for my guard. Unnecessary and probably going to be eliminated soon." Darien smiled at her, "That's half of my meetings right now."

"Oh, ok." Serena shook her head as they walked through the door to the dining room to find Mina, Max, Raye, and Jake already seated around the table.

Serena smiled at her sister and Raye as she sat in the chair Darien held out for her, "Thank you." Serena murmured as he sat down next to her and began to pass plates to her.

"So, what are we doing today?" Serena asked Mina after spooning some eggs on to her plate.

"Well, we still have to do the flowers and bridesmaid dresses." Mina pointed out, "I'm glad the catering, location, DJ, and all of that are already taken care of. I don't know how brides do it." Mina added with exasperation.

"Well, most brides don't plan a wedding in a month." Serena pointed out.

"This is true; and the fact that most weddings that are planned in a month don't have such high standards as the ones I have." Mina smiled, remarking on Serena's question if it was a shotgun wedding.

Serena smiled and shook her head at her sister's comment as she piled some pancakes on her plate and poured maple syrup on them.

"Ok, which do you want to tackle first?" Serena asked as she cut up her pancakes into bites

"Well, I want the girls in that deep purple we found. I think it would go great with that burnt orange we found; thinking that could be the guys vest color." Mina thought out loud.

"I thought you didn't like orange as a wedding color." Serena commented.

"Well, not having that bright orange monstrosity in a wedding is something I can agree with." Raye commented with a laugh.

"And this is burnt orange, it's darker. More adult; not the bright Nickelodeon couch orange!" Mina began to debate.

"I kind of always knew you'd choose orange as a wedding color." Serena smirked as she took a bite of her pancakes.

"Ok, so I'm going to take that as you agree to my choice." Mina countered smugly.

"Whatever you want." Serena laughed as she sipped her coffee once she finished off her pancakes and moved on to her eggs.

"As for flowers, I'm thinking white roses cause everything else is so color rich." Mina continued.

"Oh, good idea." Raye chimed in with a smile.

"Yeah, that sounds perfect." Serena smiled at her sister across the table, "So now all we have to do is find a florist."

"Done!" Raye smiled, "The palace has a florist on call, I can call them and put the order in."

"Oh, thank you!" Mina cried, joy on her face, "And dress shopping today! Oh, this is working out great!"

"Oh yeah, shopping." Serena muttered with no enthusiasm what so ever.

"You'll be fine!" Mina laughed while everyone else around the table snickered.

"Ok, dress shopping, let's get this over with." Serena said with a sigh as she glanced down at her now empty plate.

"Ok, we'll see you when we get back." Mina smiled as she kissed Max on the cheek.

"Have fun at your meeting." Raye taunted as she kissed Jake and left the table too.

"Bye." Serena said softly to Darien.

"Bye, have fun. Call me when you get back." Darien requested.

"I will." Serena smiled at him as they left the dining room.

3333333

Darien sat in his study; listening to Max report on the council's upcoming schedule and trying to align their own to get in his guards leave requests in.

"You really need to get this changed. It doesn't even have to be changed a lot, just allow us to e-mail it in or something." Jake muttered.

"Hell, I'd make us submit this via homing pigeon; make the council figure out how to clean up that mess." Max grinned evilly.

"That's mean; but I'll put it on the suggestions for different methods of communication." Darien laughed as he made a note of Max's suggestion.

"You don't think they'll find that… flippant?" Zack asked from the couch where he sat with a folder on his lap.

"I don't really care what they think at this point." Darien grumbled as he continued to try and find an open time to go to the council, "It looks like we have a choice, we can go to the council today in an hour or tomorrow at 7am." Darien told his team with a sigh.

"I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to greet the morning knowing I'm going to see the council directly." Nate said with a frown.

"I have to agree with Nate, and add that Raye won't be happy with my alarm going off at 6am." Jake added.

"Oh, let's go get cleaned up. I'll call the cars to be ready to leave in 30 minutes and alert the council to our coming." Darien announced as he picked up the phone to deliver the message.

"We will meet you in the foyer." Max said, "Oh, and Darien, I gave Mina and Serena out cell numbers as well as their own cell phones while they are here; just in case." Max added.

"Good thinking." Darien smiled, remembering that he had asked Serena to call him when they got home but now knew that he and his men would probably be gone when they arrived.

"That's why I'm your second in command." Max called back as he left the study they had been in for hours.

"That's part of the reason." Darien said softly as he waited for his call to be picked up the secretary of the council.

44444

Serena grabbed the garment bag from the back of the SUV and walked into the house with Mina and Raye trailing behind her.

"Ok, it wasn't too horrible, was it?" Mina called after Serena.

"No, it wasn't. I'm glad you only had me try on ten dresses." Serena smiled back at her sister.

"Well, I wanted to make sure it looked good on you." Mina argued.

"Ok, ok, how about a snack. I'm feeling a little peckish." Raye broke in before it could become an argument.

"A snack sounds good." Mina agreed.

"I'll be down in a sec; I'm going to hang this up first." Serena said as she made her way to the stairs.

"Ok, but hurry back, who knows what they'll have out and if I'll leave any." Mina teased.

"Oh, and Serena, don't waste your time searching for Darien; he, Jake, and the rest of the guys had to go see the council today." Raye called up to Serena, "Jake called me while you were finishing up at the dress shop."

"Oh, ok. Thanks. How did you know I was going to look for him?" Serena asked, wondering if she was that obvious.

"I knew cause I would be looking for Jake at this moment; you're not that obvious, but I can see it." Raye smiled at her, "I'm glad you're with my brother. I like you." Raye added before turning to follow Mina into the dining room.

Serena smiled at Raye's comment as she went up the stairs to her suite to hang up her dress then headed back down to the dining room to join her sister and Raye.

5555

"I can't believe you actually did that!" Raye exclaimed with a laugh.

"Well, he was heckling us in an inappropriate manner." Mina defended herself.

"He was, Raye, he continued to comment how he loved to see the girls 'go down for a ball'." Serena agreed with a laugh.

"So you spike the ball at him! Where did it hit him?" Raye asked.

"The stomach, my aim was off a little." Mina laughed as Raye howled as she pictured it.

"And everyone cheered." Serena recounted with a smile, "After that he stopped coming to the high school volleyball games."

"Yeah, my aim began to improve after that." Mina added with a smile.

"Oh, when this baby finally gets out of me we're going to have to have volleyball games in the back during the summer." Raye commented off-hand with a sigh.

"That would be fun." Mina agreed as she sat back in her chair, "How much longer do you think the guys are going to be?" She then asked.

"I'm not sure, though I think the council is making them jump through hoops; hopefully before dinner." Raye answered with a cringe and sigh, "I think I'm going to go take a nap; dinners at 7 so I can at least get in an hour." Raye said as she stood up and checked her watch to see that it was 3:45.

"A nap sounds fantastic." Serena agreed; feeling tired as well after their conversation and snack.

"Yeah, I think I'll go lay down too….. Do you thing Max's rooms are open?" Mina asked then blushed as she realized she had said it out loud.

"Yeah, Darien's is probably too." Raye smiled at the girls, "I don't think they have anything better they'd want to come home to." She winked at them then left the room.

Serena smiled at her sister as she walked over to her and hugged her.

"They really would like to come home to us in their rooms, wouldn't they?" Mina laughed.

"Yeah, they would. And their beds are more comfortable." Serena added with a smile, "However, I don't think we should completely move into their rooms." Serena said as Mina pouted.

"But…" Mina began only to be hushed by Serena.

"You can sleep there until Thursday night, then we're both back to our suite until the wedding." Serena said, "That's one thing mom would not budge on, the night before your wedding you're supposed to be away from the groom; it's tradition." Serena smiled at her sister.

"You're right. And Lita and Amy will be in town then, we'll have a full suite and probably a great time." Mina smiled as she thought of their friends.

"Yeah. Come on, let's go up and try to get some rest before the boys get back." Serena said as she put her arm around her sister's shoulder, "I love you, Mina. I'm glad you're happy." She whispered.

"I love you too. I am happy and I'm glad you are too" Mina said as she leaned her head on Serena as they walked through the foyer to the hallway to Max and Darien's wing of the mansion.

66666

Darien walked though the foyer, unbuttoning his royal uniform jacket while he heard the men come in behind him.

"I can't believe they made you come in full dear." Max scoffed out.

"I'm glad you had the foresight to wear it; or we'd have to go back tomorrow." Jake said with admiration.

"I'm glad you had us change into suits too; or we'd have to go back tomorrow." Nate added.

"I'm glad to be home and able to get out of all of this." Zach commented as he loosened his tie, his jacket already unbuttoned.

"Well, I knew the council would try to pull the 'you're not dressed properly for a meeting with the council' crap so I planned ahead. I have to get this hung up; I'll see you guys at dinner." Darien smiled at them as he headed for his rooms, draping his jacket carefully over his arm.

'_Then find Serena'_ he added to himself mentally, smiling at the thought of just seeing her.

Darien walked through his living area and directly into his bedroom where he stopped in his tracks. On his bed, laying o her side with her face buried in his pillows, was Serena. Not caring about hanging up his suite anymore, Darien threw his jacket onto the end of the bed and carefully lay down behind Serena, wrapping his arm around her waist as he kissed her neck.

"Hmmmm. You're back." Serena murmured as she tried to roll over to face him.

"Yeah, we just got back; no, let me hold you for a little while." Darien said as she held her in place and rested his head behind hers.

"How'd your meeting go?" Serena asked as she put her hand over his on her stomach.

"It went well, considering we had to meet with the council. I had to go in my full royal garb; the guys had to wear suits and ties." Darien explained, "But in the end, their vacation time was approved by the council." He continued, sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Full royal garb?" Serena asked as she turned and raised her head to the foot of the bed where his jacket laid, the gold braided rope visible on the shoulders.

"Yeah, the jacket, the pants. I don't have to wear a tie though." Darien chuckled as Serena looked down to his pants where a blue stripe ran down the outside seam of his pants to match the blue of his jacket.

"The color brings out the darkness of your eyes." Serena said with a smile as she sighed and put her head back down on the pillow and nestled back against his chest.

"How did dress shopping go?" Darien asked

"Found my dress, it's hanging in my closet. We, uh, also decided we're going to be staying in our own suite starting Thursday until after the wedding." Serena said softly.

"That's good; you should spend time with your sister and friends when they get here. But Thursday is at the end of the week, so we have time." Darien smiled evilly.

"Yeah? We did finish all the prep work for the wedding." Serena pointed out as she rolled over to face him, this time he didn't stop her.

"That's good, a lot of free time for both of us the next couple of days." Darien gave her a lecherous smile.

"Dinner's at 7." Serena reminded.

"Yeah, and it's 5ish right now." Darien answered as he rolled on top of her and kissed her to make her stop talking.


	17. Chapter 17

**Foolish Heart**

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything_

Chapter Seventeen

Serena was in bliss; total and complete bliss.

Of course how could she not be? At the current moment she was sitting in a hot bath with candles surrounding her and chocolates sitting on the edge of tub.

Darien was nowhere to be found; or at least not in general vicinity of her at this moment. She loved spending time with him and she lov… Ok, she hasn't said that yet. She hasn't even admitted that to herself yet.

Serena sighed as she pulled the stopper out of the tub. It was Thursday. Lita and Amy were on their way here; Serena and Mina were moving back into their rooms today; the wedding was in a couple of days. And the date on Serena's return ticket home was fast approaching.

Standing up carefully, Serena stepped out of the tub on to the fluffy bathmat and grabbed a towel. Quickly drying herself off and wrapping the towel around herself, Serena walked out of the bathroom, reminding herself to grab that box of chocolates before she left.

"And there's a sight I don't mind walking in on." A voice commented from the bedroom door as Serena was unwinding her hair from the bun she had put it in.

"I thought you had meetings all morning." Serena said with a smile as she shook her head to free her hair even more.

"We were able to finish early." Darien informed her as he walked into the room and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm going to get you all wet." Serena commented as she laid her head against his chest.

"I had to twist your arm for this." Darien laughed as he rested his head on the top of hers.

"Yeah, well, what can I say?" Serena said muffled against his chest, absorbing his warmth and smell.

"Are you really going back to your rooms?" Darien asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah." Serena smiled against his chest then looked up to meet his eyes.

"I can't get you to change your mind, can I?" Darien asked

"Nope, you're SOL on that. Don't worry, the wedding is in a couple of days then Mina and Max will be off. No reason for me to stay in those rooms all by myself." Serena reminded.

"You've thought this through haven't you?" Darien asked mischievously.

"Just a little. Uh, Darien, can we go somewhere and talk? Alone." Serena asked, knowing that it sounded bad, but knew she had to at least get it out.

"Yeah, do you want to stay on the grounds?" Darien asked.

"Um, the girls are flying in soon." Serena reminded.

"Ok, meet me in the rose garden." Darien shot her a small smile, worry in his eyes.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Serena said as she reached up and placed her hand against his cheek.

Darien smile again then turned to leave Serena to dress. Serena smiled after him; he really was a good guy.

11111

Darien sat on the stone bench in the rose garden, wondering what Serena wanted to talk to him about. It couldn't be all bad since she hinted at staying in his rooms with her, but it couldn't be all good since she wouldn't just talk to him in his rooms.

Hearing the rustling of the willow tree branches being pushed aside, Darien looked to see Serena coming through, her hair in a pony tail and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried." Darien said as she came closer.

"I don't want you to worry, but, we need to talk." Serena said with a grimace as she sat next to him, "Darien, the wedding is in two days, Amy and Lita are leaving in five days, and my return ticket is in fourteen days." Serena stated factually, "Am I using that return ticket?" Serena asked.

"I knew this conversation would come." Darien sighed, "It's really up to you, I would never force you stay." He added while keeping his gaze adverted from hers.

"You didn't answer my question." Serena pointed out.

"I don't want you to use that ticket." Darien told her as he looked, letting her see his seriousness, "But if you want to leave, I won't stop you."

"I know you wouldn't. Mina said something to me the other day and it really stuck. I'm happy; I haven't been this happy in a long time. I didn't know it until she said it, really." Serena babbled a little, "But, if I stay, I would be giving up things back there." She began reasoning.

"Sere, whatever you have there I could provide for you here." Darien stated, "You can continue your studies here, work if you'd like to, we could even live away from the estate if that's what you want." Darien offered.

"You can do that?" Serena asked.

"Yes, I can choose to live where ever I want. If you want to live in a townhouse or small apartment, we can live there. Of course at least Max would have to live next door, but yeah, we can live where ever you want." Darien smiled at her, hope coming to life in his heart though he really didn't want it to.

"This could work?" Serena asked.

"It could. But, there's always a but, I am going to be king one day which would make you queen. That's why I would never force you to stay with me. It's a big idea to grasp let alone actually have it happen. And it will happen sometime in the future." Darien reminded softly.

"Yeah. Ok, yeah." Serena mumbled.

"So, now what?" Darien asked as he tentatively reached out to take her hand.

"Now I think." Serena said as she grasped his hand and held it in hers, "I have twelve days before I have to cancel my ticket. I have twelve days to make a decision." Serena said, giving herself a time line.

"That's reasonable." Darien muttered.

"There's one thing you didn't cover in the things you could provide for me." Serena whispered.

"What?" Darien asked, hoping it was something he could give.

"My parents are there. There's no way I could leave them behind." Serena whispered as a sob escaped.

Darien looked at her, not knowing what to say as she let go of his hand and ran away from him back toward the house.

"Yeah, that's something I could never provide for you." Darien muttered, hoping that he wasn't about to lose her because of ghosts.

2222

Serena mad it to the back deck of the house before she had to stop. She somehow found a bench through her tears and tried to breath to slow her heart down.

"Serena, honey, are you ok?" Beth asked softly from where she sat in a lounge chair a few feet away.

"Oh, I didn't know anyone was out here." Serena gasped.

"This is my little hide away from Chris. I'm sure he knows about it, but he doesn't bug me when I'm out here. Now, what's the matter dear?" Beth asked again as she turned on the lounge and patted the empty spot next to her.

"It's…. It's a little bit of everything. Mostly I don't know what to do." Serena answered as she got up from the bench and walked over to sit next to Beth.

"Well, why don't we talk about it, maybe you'll find your answers." Beth suggested as she put her arm around Serena.

"Darien doesn't want me to return to where I live in a couple of weeks." Serena stated.

"Of course he doesn't, he loves you." Beth told her quickly, making Serena look at her skeptically.

"Ah, he hasn't said as much, has he?" Beth asked after seeing her expression.

"Well, not recently, he said he might have been falling for me before I came here, but, no, he hasn't said it since." Serena answered while thinking about it.

"He does love you, I'm his mother, I can tell." Beth assured her, "Do you love him?"

"I think I do; which makes the choice of staying or going all the harder!" Serena said frustrated.

"Well, what are your ties back home?" Beth asked.

"Well, Amy and Lita who are on their way here, school, work." Serena began to list, but knew that Darien had already addressed those concerns.

"Amy and Lita would probably understand if you wished to stay here." Beth pointed out, "And like Mina, you could finish your education here easily as well as find work. What's the real reason?" Beth asked, cutting to the chase.

"My parents' grave is there. I couldn't, I can't bear the thought of leaving them there." Serena whispered out as she felt tears fill her eyes.

"You aren't leaving them there." Beth said softly and soothingly as she pulled Serena more against her and rubbed her back.

"Serena, you take your parents with you where ever you go. Their wisdom, their memory, and most importantly their love follow you. They are always with you and Mina. You carry them here," Beth said as she pointed to Serena's heart, "Yes, the place you laid them to rest is far away, but your parents are never far from you." Beth told Serena as she wrapped her arms around the crying girl.

Serena sobbed against Beth's chest for a few minutes as Beth continued to hold her and rock her gently.

"You haven't grieved for them, have you?" Beth asked softly.

"No, I had to take care of Mina." Serena said with a sniffle.

"They would be so proud of you. I am so proud of you. You've raised a wonderful young woman." Beth complimented Serena with a smile.

"Thank you." Serena sniffled again.

"You're a wonderful, strong, independent young woman yourself. I would love to have you as a daughter." Beth told her.

"I would love to be your daughter." Serena laughed as she felt a weight off her heart that she hadn't noticed was there.

"Well, that's not up to us, now is it?" Beth asked with a smile as she looked over to the steps that led to the lawn and pathways throughout the grounds.

"No, it's not." A male voice responded from the steps, making Serena look over to see Darien, "Dare I hope you've made a decision?"

"I won't be leaving in two weeks." Serena laughed as she smiled at Beth then got up to run into Darien's waiting arms.

_AN: A quick chapter, I know, I just wanted to get this down and figured this was a good place to stop. I also have a feeling this story is beginning to wind down. We'll see where it takes us._


	18. Chapter 18

**Foolish Heart**

_Disclaimer_: Don't own anything

_Chapter Eighteen_

Serena sat in the library, a book in her lap as she waited for Lita and Amy to walk through the front doors of the house. Mina sat beside her, fidgeting with her magazine pages and sighing.

"It doesn't matter how many times you sigh or move that page, they aren't going to get here any faster." Serena said in a sing-songy way with a smile as she placed a bookmark in the book and closed it to look at her sister.

"I'm impatient, you know that." Mina commented as she tossed the magazine onto the couch, she wasn't reading it anyway, "I noticed Darien in a good mood before they left." Mina commented.

"Yeah, I, uh, I'm going to be staying here for a while." Serena said with a blush.

"How long is a while?" Mina asked, trying to contain her smile.

"Possibly forever?"Serena answered, smiling like a fool and not caring as her sister squealed and launched herself at her sister, "I'm guessing you agree with that." Serena laughed as she hugged her sister back.

"I'm glad you're happy." Mina said into her hair.

"Me too." Serena whispered.

"I hope we get a welcome like that." A voice said from the door to the study as a bag hit the floor.

"You're here!" Mina yelled as she leapt from the couch and rushed toward Amy and Lita as they stood in the doorway.

"We missed you too." Lita chuckled as Mina threw her arms around the two of them and hugged them.

"Save some for me!" Serena teased as she walked to them at a slower pace.

"How are you two doing?" Amy asked as she broke free of Mina and hugged Serena while Lita began prying Mina from her.

"We're doing great." Serena answered, "Everything for the wedding is set now that you guys are here. Just have to take you guys to the dress shop to confirm your sizes." Serena smiled while she hugged Lita.

"Wow, you got that done fast." Lita smiled as she released Serena.

"Well, Raye helped a lot. She's Darien's sister; you'll love her." Mina began to babble about what they had been up to since they had left.

"It sounds like you two have made yourselves comfortable here." Amy pointed out with a smile, "I'm glad to hear it." She added with a small nod.

"Oh Ames, I'm not sure we're entirely comfortable." Mina began with a small smile.

"Yeah, you guys don't live here." Serena added then glanced at the clock, "We've been talking for an hour!" She exclaimed, "You guys probably want to get to your rooms and relax a bit before dinner."

"I wouldn't mind a shower." Lita commented as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Well, right this way." Mina smiled as she got up from the library couch and lead the way through the foyer towards the staircase.

"This place is huge." Lita laughed.

"Yes, that library was impressive; I hope I can sneak a look at it." Amy smiled as they made their way up the stairs.

"Can you think of anything other than work or studying?" Mina asked with a laugh, recalling to when they were younger Amy was always studying.

Amy stayed silent and looked around the hallway.

"And here are your rooms," Serena laughed as she opened the double doors to their suite, "Mina and I are right next door." She added before ushering them all into the sitting area.

"What is this? This isn't a room, it's an apartment." Lita gasped as she looked around.

"Yeah, we know." Mina laughed as Lita and Amy walked slowly through the room, peaking into doors.

"There's no kitchen." Lita complained mildly.

"Well, as guests, you guys are supposed to cook. Or something like that." Serena waved off as she smiled at Lita, "The guys rooms have kitchens in them."

"It's only appropriate, I guess, to provide for the guests." Amy added.

"While Amy reviews all her notes on this country's customs, I'm going to shower and unpack." Lita laughed as she headed for one of the bedrooms.

"We should probably shower too." Serena commented as Amy frowned at Lita

"Meet up in an hour?" Mina asked

"Sounds like a plan." Amy smiled as she headed to her room.

Serena and Mina left the suite and walked the 30 feet to their own suite in silence, once Serena opened the door Mina couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Sere, the wedding is in a day and a half." Mina stated as they walked through the door to their suite.

"Yes, time flies, doesn't it?" Serena asked as she turned to her sister, who slowed down.

"Yeah, it does." Mina agreed thoughtfully.

"What wrong?" Serena asked as she doubled back to Mina and took her hand.

"It's just, all of this, I love Max, I do, but this…. I miss mom and dad. They should have been here for this." Mina tried to explain.

"I miss them too. And, in a way, they are here." Serena said as she led Mina to the sofa and sat down, "They're with us in everything we do; we carry their memories and life lessons with us."

Tears spilled out of Mina's eyes as she hugged her sister and silently sobbed, "You're right." Mina whispered between sobs.

"Beth made me realize that." Serena admitted softly, "No matter where we are or what we're doing, mom and dad are with us and still guiding us. They would be proud of us." Serena passed on Beth's words.

"Ok, I'm ok." Mina said with a sniffle as she smiled through her tears, "They would be happy for me, for us." Mina added.

"Yes, they would. They would want us happy most of all." Serena said as she brushed Mina's bangs back.

"Yeah. Ok, I'm going to shower." Mina stated as she stood up from the couch.

"Ok. I love you, Mina." Serena said as she stood as well.

"I love you too." Mina smiled as she hugged Serena and held on tight.

"I'll always be here when you need to talk, no matter what." Serena whispered into Mina's ear.

"Likewise." Mina said with a smile as they broke apart and headed for their rooms to get ready for dinner.

11111

Serena stepped out of her shower and quickly wrapped her hair in a towel, after a quick glance, she found a second towel, wrapped it around herself and walked out of the bathroom into her bedroom and had to hold back a scream at what was sitting on her bed.

"Maybe I should I have knocked." Darien said with a smile.

"Yeah, that would have been good." Serena said sternly, "What are you doing here?"

"I had some time before dinner to kill." Darien answered as he stood up to pull her into his arms and kissed her.

"Darien, no, Mina could walk in on us and I'm sure she doesn't need that trauma." Serena said as she pushed against him and he lowered his arms.

"She won't walk in on us." Darien said, confidence dripping from his words.

"How do you know?" Serena asked as she walked to her closet, her back to him.

"I know because Max snuck into her room while I snuck into yours." Darien whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her again, his chest against her back.

"You guys are bad." Serena giggled as she turned to kiss him, "But even so, I have to get dressed as I have guests next door." She smiled as she turned away from him before he could deepen the kiss and walked out of his arms.

"You're a tease; a correct tease, but still a tease." Darien muttered as he looked at the carpet in front of him and debated following her into the closet to continue their play.

Deciding to follow her, Darien looked up and was smacked by a wet towel that was thrown at him, "Not now Darien." Serena laughed, obviously aware of what he was thinking.

"You're taking all the fun out of this." Darien muttered as he threw the towel into the bathroom and flopped down on Serena's bed.

"I'm being responsible." Serena countered as she came out of her closet in jeans and a pink t-shirt, towel drying her hair.

"I'm not arguing that," Darien said, from his position splayed out on her bed, "I'm just pointing out that being responsible isn't fun right now."

"Really? No fun?" Serena asked as she put her damp towel on the end of the bed and quickly crawled on the bed, straddling Darien before he could get up, "You sure I'm no fun?" Serena asked as she leaned her forehead against his, smiling.

"Tease." Darien said as he gripped her hips and flipped them over so he was on top of her.

Serena giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss her.

"Please remind me why it's a good thing you moved back into your own room." Darien asked once they broke the kiss.

"I'm having trouble remembering." Serena whispered.

"It was because I wanted more time with my sister and friends." Mina laughed as Darien let go of Serena and rolled off her as if she was on fire as soon as Mina made her presence known, "Hi Darien."

"Hello Mina. I'm guessing you are ready to go down to dinner." Darien greeted dryly.

"Yes, no thanks to your second in command." Mina winked at Serena.

"I bet. Come along, we'll escort you and your friends down to dinner." Darien sighed as he got off Serena's bed and offered his hand to help Serena stand.

"Thank you." Serena smiled up at Darien as she took his hand and he pulled her to her feet.

"You're welcome." Darien said with a smile that Serena didn't completely trust, and her wariness was rewarded when Mina had left the room and Darien tugged Serena into him where he kissed her again, "I can't wait for this wedding to be over so I can have you in my rooms again." Darien whispered in her ear.

"And you say I'm a tease." Serena said breathlessly as she righted herself and took his hand to lead him out of her room before she decided they could do without dinner that night.

2222222

Serena and Mina walked into Amy and Lita's rooms without knocking, making Max and Darien share a look and stay out in the hallway.

"I guess you guys are going to wait there?" Serena teased.

"We, uh, yeah." Darien answered as Serena continued into the rooms with a laugh.

"Serena, it's not proper for them to enter our rooms." Amy commented from the doorway to her rooms, "They are, after all, men entering a single woman's quarters."

"I like her." Max commented from the hallway, "She's right"

"That didn't stop you two ten minutes ago." Mina said back, sounding stern but she smiled and winked at the girls surrounding her.

"Ok, I can't blame them. In fact I'd be disappointed if they didn't try to get you alone." Lita announced, "What? I think we're a group of attractive women and should be appreciated." Lita asked when she got a sharp look from Amy.

"And I like her, she gets our dilemma." Darien laughed, "Now, if you would either invite us in or come out, we'd like to be introduced properly."

"Ok, ok." Serena answered as she looked to Amy and Lita to decide which they wanted to do as it was their rooms.

Amy took the lead and began to walk out to the hallway and held out her hand to Darien once they came to the hallway, "Hi, I'm Amy Mizuno.; it's nice to officially meet you."

"Prince Endymion Shields Chiba, please, call me Darien." Darien said as he took her hand and bowed a little toward her rather than shake it.

"Hey, I want a greeting like that." Serena laughed as Darien straightened.

"Maxwell Aino. Max for short." Max said as he took Amy's hand and did the same bow that Darien did.

"Lita Kino." Lita introduced and did the same with the men that Amy did, "Sere, I'm sure the way Darien greets you is way better than a slight bow." Lita added once Max let go of her hand with a wink.

"I guess. Wait, not a month ago you were threatening to harm him if we… if he hurt me." Serena pointed out, stammering only because she didn't want to go into girl talk mode around the guys.

"Yeah, well, that was before I officially met him, and before you were really sure yourself. And by how you're acting, you guys have done it and it was good." Lita added with a smirk as Serena felt her cheeks warm.

"Let's go to dinner." Amy announced, her own cheeks holding a slight pink tint to them.

"Yes, lets." Serena said as she took Darien's arm and began walking toward the staircase.

"Why am I always around when women are talking about sex?" Max muttered as he took Mina's arm and followed the group.

"At least this time it wasn't about you." Serena said with a smile as she looked back and saw him look down at the carpet.

"Looks like we have a lot of catching up to do with the two of you." Lita chuckled, making Darien smile, unfazed by the banter.

"Don't look too smug." Serena whispered, "It'll only make it worse."

"I'm not going to have to explain, so I don't see the problem with it." Darien responded quietly.

"That's true, but I know my friends, and they won't let me go until I've assured them of everything. I'll have to talk to them for hours tonight." Serena smiled at him as she emphasized the last word.

"I have a feeling we'll have to get used to this, Max." Darien commented tightly as they reached the main floor and head toward the dining room. Only Serena could see that Darien wasn't serious about what he was saying, "Best get used to looking at the pattern in the carpet."

Max just grunted in response as Lita and Mina laughed. Amy stayed quiet, almost as embarrassed as the men were. Serena was too busy twining her fingers with Darien to take sides in the battle.

33333

The group walked into the dining room to find that the rest of Darien's men as well as Raye was waiting for them, though it looked like the group had only beat them to the room by a moment.

"This is my sister, Regina and her husband Jake." Darien introduced, "Raye, Jake, this is Amy and Lita."

"It's nice to finally meet the two of you." Raye said as she came forward to shake their hands.

"Its nice to meet you too. Amy responded with a smile as she took her hand.

"No one is happier to meet you then me! Thanks for taking care of all the wedding plans." Lita smiled as she shook Raye's hand after Amy has released it.

"The pleasure was all mine, I love party planning; and in a way that is what a wedding is, a really big party." Raye laughed as Jake came up to stand beside her.

"Though I would have been better for my nerves if she had stayed home instead of gallivanting around town picking out dresses and colors." Jake muttered as he took their hands and bowed slightly toward them as Darien and MAx had done earlier.

"Ignore him, I usually do, he's been overbearing since we found out about our future little one." Raye commented with a smile as she laid her hand protectively on her abdomen.

"Congratulations! How far along are you?" Amy said, her interest piqued.

"We're just about at the thirteenth week." Jake said proudly.

"That's good. I'm a prenatal and surgery specialist at the hospital back home." Amy smiled.

"Huh, hey girls, can we keep her?" Jake asked Mina and Serena.

"I would vote for yes, but we have no say about that.? Serena laughed.

"These are the rest of my private guard, Nathan and Zachary." Darien introduced the other two men in the room.

"Hello." Lita said as she reached out to be greeted, Amy following suit when Lita's hand was released.

"Amy, I have to ask, how do you find your chosen career path? I was to become a chemist or doctor myself before I was directed down my current path." Zach asked as he escorted her to the table, almost rudely ignoring everyone else.

Amy latched on and began an in depth conversation with him about biology and working at the hospital.

"And we've lost them." Lita laughed as she, along with the rest of the group, watched the pair branch off.

"I think he's been waiting for someone to talk to about his side habits for a long time." Nate laughed, "Lita, what do you do for your profession?" he then asked, as to not leave the woman alone with the couples who were beginning to talk about the wedding.

"I own a restaurant that does catering for the area. I also do some instruction at the local karate and tae kwon do center; I'm a black belt." Lita smiled.

"Me too. Maybe we could spare some time while you're here. Are there any other martial arts you're interested in? I personally want to start krav maga." Nate asked, noticing that he had her attention when her eyes seemed to light up.

"Looks like we don't have to worry about them." Max laughed as the two couple moved off to the table together, talking animatedly.

"Nope, maybe Jake will get his wish." Mina whispered as she leaned on Max's shoulder as they too moved toward the table for dinner with the rest of the group.

44444

After dinner each couple decided to split off to do their own thing with the girls agreeing to meet before bed and the next day to all catch up and become more acquainted with Raye.

Raye and Jake headed back to their quarters to relax, Amy and Zach went to the library to continue their discussion about abnormal DNA patterns and for Amy to being to look at the massive library, Lita and Nate went to check out the training facility to be sure it would be adequate for them to spar in, Mina and Max headed to the back verandah to enjoy some alone time on the swinging loveseat.

Darien and Serena headed for the rose garden, it seemed to be their own little haven on the estate. Sitting on the stone bench, Darien wrapped his arm around Serena's shoulders and held her close, her head resting against his pec.

"The introductions seemed to go well tonight." Darien commented.

"Yeah, I can't believe that Lita and Amy worked so well with Zach and Nate." Serena laughed, "Maybe this was all meant to be."

"Fate works in mysterious ways." Darien agreed.

"How crazy would that be if we all stayed here?" Serena asked, then looked up at Darien when he didn't respond, "Darien?"

"I would like that very much. I mean, i know you and Mina are staying, but I'd like it very much id Lita and Amy would consider moving as well. You and Mina are happier with them around. I know you love Raye and have become good friends with her; but Lita and Amy are your friends from before, a little bit of home that you won't miss." Darien said seriously but lightly, "I know that isn't a decision you can make, butyou could put out feelers." He added.

"Hmmm. I never thought of asking them to stay as well. It's a bigger decision for them, you know. They have careers and lives there, no relationships that I know of, but their families." Serena said out loud, though it sounded more like her thoughts rather than a conversation point.

"It's just food for thought, I mean, you haven't even told them that you're staying." Darien pointed out.

"That's true. But that's something to deal with later, right now, I want to enjoy our time together. It's going to be very limited from now until after the wedding." Serena reminded.

"Oh, I know, trust me, I know." Darien chuckled as he held her a bit tighter.

They continued to sit together in companionable silence as the warm air around them was scented with roses, Serena idly drawing patterns on Darien's thigh as he held her and watched the moon move through the sky.


End file.
